A très bientôt, j'espère
by ArthuRrrr
Summary: Un premier meurtre, une première lettre, premières angoisses... Arriveront-ils à le trouver à temps ? J'espère que ça vous plaira...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'elle avait quitté Josh mais Kate n'arriverait sans doute jamais à se faire à ce grand lit froid. Ce n'était pas véritablement Josh qui lui manquait mais la sensation de se réveiller à côté d'un corps chaud qui l'enlacerait.

Malgré le fait que ce soit son jour de repos, elle quitta sa couette de bonne heure et décida d'aller courir. Courir pour échapper à toutes ses obligations, oublier l'affaire de sa mère et surtout oublier Castle. Comment pouvait-il autant accaparer ses pensées ? Elle se couchait en repensant à ses lèvres, ses yeux, ce côté enfantin qui n'était qu'une façade pour cacher la personne sensible et attentionnée qu'il pouvait être.

Avec cette heure matinale, New York semblait quelque peu différent. La ville était pratiquement déserte. Elle arpenta les allées de Central Park, seule face à elle-même. C'était ce qu'elle aimait dans la course. Elle était seule ! Aucun compte à rendre, aucun besoin de se justifier. Juste le bruit de ses pas sur l'asphalte et sa respiration erratique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans une glace avant aller courir. Ses efforts ne seraient pas plus simples si elle portait une tenue plus sexy ou un brin du rouge à lèvre.

Au bout d'une heure, le souffle commença à lui manquer. Elle s'étira à l'aide d'un banc à la sortie du parc et marcha jusqu'à son appartement. Il était 8 heure passé, 9h à peine et la Grosse Pomme ressemblait déjà à une véritable fourmilière.

Beckett fit couler un bain et plongea ses longues jambes dans l'eau bouillante. Elle courait, sans doute, pour cela aussi ! Sentir l'eau décontracter chaque centimètre de son corps musclé à la perfection. Elle ne demandait rien de plus, un bain et un bon livre.

La matinée passa rapidement mais le calme ne fut que temporaire. Elle était assise dans son canapé lorsque son téléphone sonna… un meurtre.

* * *

Il était là devant l'immeuble tenant deux cafés, un noir serré pour lui et un latté avec deux doses de vanille pour elle. Il était là comme chaque jour depuis quatre ans, exceptés les jours de paperasses mais comment l'en blâmer, elle aussi préférerait fuir plutôt que de remplir les rapports.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le chercher et de le fixer du regard. Il était tiré à quatre épingles comme d'habitude, un jeans clair et un manteau bleu nuit avec le col relevé. Il portait une barbe de trois jours qui le rendait diablement sexy. Et voilà ! Elle le dévorait sans retenue, comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Mais lorsque l'émeraude rencontra l'azur, elle sentit ses joues rougirent et écourta sa rêverie.

Elle montra son badge à l'officier Jones et passa le fameux ruban jaune. Le même que celui qui l'avait projetée dans ce monde injuste un peu trop rapidement, il y a pratiquement 14 ans maintenant. A chaque fois, elle se remémorait cette soirée. Le retour du restaurant accompagné par son père, et la déception que sa mère est encore préférée un inconnu à sa propre famille. Puis l'annonce de Raglan et la douleur dans sa poitrine à ce moment là. Cette soirée… où elle avait cessé de vivre…

Suivit de Castle, elle entra dans l'appartement. Il était immense, sans doute un peu trop à son goût. Le mur vitré en face de la porte d'entrée permettait une vue imprenable sur Central Park. Le loft semblait chaleureux et paisible mais comme pour créer un contraste, il y avait cette femme en soutien-gorge attachée sur une chaise au milieu d'une grande étendue de sang. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenus par du scotch.

Castle ne put s'abstenir de repenser à l'expérience qu'il avait menée quelques années auparavant en se mettant dans la peau de Nikki Hard. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas un jeu et ce réalisme le fit déglutir difficilement.

La pièce paraissait glaciale, cette scène lugubre aurait très bien pu appartenir à l'un des romans de l'écrivain. La jeune femme portait un bâillon, et ses yeux pouvaient encore vous transmettre sa peur. Elle avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, l'épaule gauche déboîtée et une entaille ensanglantée au niveau du foie. Kate était habituée, ce n'était pas sa première scène de crime mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la souffrance de cette femme. Aucun Homme sur cette Terre ne mériterait de finir comme ça…

. Bonjour Lanie, qu'est ce que t'as pour nous ?

. Bonjour Kate, une femme, quarante ans environ. Le coup de couteau porté au niveau du foie lui a été fatal, elle s'est vidée de son sang très lentement. L'agresseur l'a laissée agoniser sur cette chaise un bon moment. Je pourrais te donner plus de détails après l'autopsie. Il y a bien longtemps qu'une scène de crime ne m'avait pas autant dégoutée.

. Oui, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Une heure pour la mort ?

. Ca a dû se produire i heures. Ah, au fait, Kate… il y avait ça dans sa poche de pantalon, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier. Il y a ton nom dessus.

. Une lettre ?

Beckett déplia précautionneusement le bout de papier plié en 8. Il était taché par des gouttelettes de sang à certains endroits. L'écriture était manuscrite et semblait masculine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença la lecture.

 _« Bonjour Lieutenant,_

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre, ça veut donc dire que vous avez trouvé mon cadeau. De l'art, n'est-ce pas ? A la fois léger mais puissant, sensible mais agressif…_

 _Vous êtes le meilleure flic de New York paraît-il, alors accepterez-vous mon défi ?_

 _Bien-sur que vous l'accepterez… Comment ne pas rendre justice à une famille dont l'existence va être transformée, dont la vie s'arrête aujourd'hui ? Dont les moments de joie ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir ! Une famille comme la votre Kate…_

 _Quoi de plus dure que de vivre sans savoir, d'être chaque jour dans la même ignorance que la veille. D'être incapable de trouver la vérité sur ce qui vous touche le plus dans votre vie ! Car on n'oublie jamais un événement pareil, on essaye juste de vivre avec, n'est ce pas ?_

 _A très bientôt, j'espère. »_

Elle n'avait pas été écrite dans la précipitation, chaque terme était choisi après mure réflexion. Kate semblait hypnotisée par chaque mot. Chaque fin de phrase lui laissait imaginer les rires sadiques du meurtrier en écrivant cette lettre. Comment cette personne pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur elle ?

Lanie la sortit de sa stupeur.

. Kate ? Tu vas bien ? Elle fit signe à Esposito d'attraper une chaise.

. …

. Kate ?

. Il… il veut me mettre à l'épreuve… dit-elle en regardant Castle dans les yeux comme pour y trouver la sérénité qui l'avait quittée depuis quelques minutes.

Puis elle finit par lui tendre la lettre. Plus ses yeux descendaient sur le papier, plus la colère de l'écrivain montait en flèche. Ses doigts serraient de plus en plus fort la feuille. La terre semblait s'écrouler sous ses pieds, Kate était devenue sa raison de vivre et il n'accepterait jamais qu'un dégénéré s'en prenne à elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ce qu'elle y lisait faisait naître en elle un sentiment contradictoire. Elle trouvait très agréable de sentir qu'il tenait à elle au point de maudire un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il était capable d'agir imprudemment quand ses proches étaient en danger… Elle ne voulait pas le perdre par excès d'orgueil. Elle n'y survivrait pas ! Elle finit par poser sa main sur son avant-bras ce qui le calma presque instantanément.

On va le trouver Kate, et il payera pour cette femme ! déclara Esposito sur un ton rageur. Il était hors de question qu'une personne fasse souffrir celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

. Qui a découvert le corps ? Demanda-t-elle.

. La femme de ménage. Elle l'a trouvée en entrant, il y a 40 minutes à peu près.

. Ok, bon, Ryan et toi, interrogez les voisins. Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a dû voir ou entendre quelques choses. Moi je retourne au poste et Lanie, tu me trouves rapidement quelque chose. Car je doute, qu'il s'arrête à une seule victime…

L'équipe de médecine légale mettait le corps dans un sac mortuaire alors que Kate et Castle regagnaient la rue et son agitation. Encore sous le choc, Beckett monta dans sa voiture, côté conducteur évidemment, sans décrocher un mot. L'écrivain s'assit côté passager, pas beaucoup plus bavard. La tête appuyait contre la vitre, il regardait les arbres, légèrement blanchis par la neige, qui défilaient.

Sa propre conclusion lui avait donné des frissons, mais il fallait être réaliste ce ne serait pas la dernière victime. La lettre était sans appel…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Déjà, deux heures que Beckett était assise à son bureau. La victime s'appelait Sarah Moore, elle avait 38 ans, mariée depuis huit ans et sans enfant.

Castle à ses cotés ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Beckett semblait inébranlable, pourtant à travers cette lettre, cet homme touchait à ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle devait forcement être bouleversée mais elle ne cillait pas, ne laissant rien transparaître.

L'écrivain la trouvait tellement envoutante quand elle réfléchissait. Les lèvres légèrement ouvertes comme offertes pour un baiser langoureux, ses mains jouant avec son stylo ou ses cheveux qui ondulait librement sur ses épaules. Tout chez elle, l'appelaient à la luxure. Il mourrait d'envie de sauter ce bureau, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'hypoxie. Mais ils étaient au poste et elle lui aurait surement collé une balle entre les deux yeux pour une telle audace.

Ryan et Esposito sortirent de l'ascenseur plutôt satisfait de leur enquête de voisinage ce qui n'échappa pas à Castle.

· C'est le vieil homme au bout du couloir, celui du 3A… proposa-t-il avant que Ryan n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Celui que les gens évitent de préférence… Celui qui guète les allers et venus des autres résidants… Celui qui est capable de vous dire que le « fils à papa » du 5ème passe du bon temps avec la fille du 2nd… Ce n'est pas méchant… c'est juste son passe-temps… c'est sans arrière pensée mais tellement plus fascinant que des mots fléchés... Aujourd'hui, on est Lundi et normalement Sarah quitte son appartement vers 12h45 pour se rendre à son cours de yoga… Mais en ce début d'après-midi, elle n'est pas sortie. Alors, il s'attarde un peu plus que d'habitude sur sa porte. Il aperçoit une ombre dans le couloir, un homme, trop grand pour être M. Moore qui s'arrête devant la porte… Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvre, Sarah lui saute au cou… Puis, l'homme ressort de l'appartement quelques heures plus tard aussi calmement qu'il était arrivé. L'inconnu disparaît alors dans la pénombre du corridor…

Beckett secoua la tête en roulant des yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire en pensant que cette histoire était plutôt bonne. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle pensa que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle était fascinée par cet homme, il avait une imagination débordante.

· C'est bon Castle, vous avez fini ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Alors Ryan ?

· Eh bien… en fait… euh… D'après le voisin de palier, un homme est passé chez les Moore dans le créneau horaire de la mort. Il était habillé en postier mais n'en avait pas vraiment l'air, je le cite « son uniforme devait bien dater de l'an 40 ! ».

· Bien, Ryan, trouves moi les vidéos de surveillance de l'immeuble avec un peu de chance, on aura un visage. Et Espo, je veux tout savoir de cette femme.

Dring…

· Beckett… Oui… Peut-être… on arrive, puis elle raccrocha. C'était Lanie, elle a du nouveau. Vous venez Castle ou vous préférez écrire un chapitre sur cet homme du… 3A, c'est ça ? Pour une fois que l'inspiration est là mieux vaut ne pas la freiner, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

· Ah, double ah ! Evidement que je préfère venir ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement boudeur.

 _A la morgue_

Le duo atypique déambulait dans les couloirs de la morgue. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient d'un silencieux terrifiant. Personnes… Juste des ombres en blouses blanches… Castle déglutit difficilement en poussant les portes battantes de la salle d'autopsie.

· Alors Lanie, du nouveau ?

· Wahou ! Tu laisses Castle poser les questions maintenant ?

· Je ne sais pas si t'en es consciente mais, en général, il ne lève pas le doigt pour parler... C'est son côté dominant qui s'exprime… enfin parfois… répondit-elle déclenchant les rires de la légiste.

· Oh ! Vous savez que je suis encore là ?

· Comment l'oublier Castle ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Donc du nouveau ?

· T'es dure avec lui ! Oui, on a du nouveau. Elle a de nombreuses ecchymoses donc je dirais que la blessure au niveau de l'épaule a été causée par la lutte avec son agresseur. Elle a succombé au coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Mais ce qui va surement te surprendre c'est qu'au vu de la plaie, la lame doit être large et la pointe légèrement recourbée.

· Comme un couteau à cran d'arrêt ?

· Oui, dans ce genre là.

· Des empreintes sur la lettre ? demanda Castle qui ne cessait d'y penser.

L'écrivain se rappelait de chaque mot, chaque point, chaque interrogation qui renforçaient l'effet d'intimidation. Que cherchait-il à prouver au fond ? Qu'espérait-il vraiment en écrivant une lettre d'un tel sadisme ?

· Non, malheureusement, il n'y avait rien.

· Et… est ce qu'elle a été…

· Violé ? la coupa Lanie. Non, il n'y a eu aucune agression sexuelle. J'ai lancé un test toxicologique aussi mais je doute qu'elle est été droguée.

· Ok, si t'as du nouveau tu m'appelles.

· Oui bien-sur. Kate, tu vas bien ?

· Euh… oui… oui, ça va dit-elle déjà tournée en direction de la sortie.

· Vraiment ? Bon ce soir, soirée entre filles et ce n'est pas négociable ! annonça la légiste sentant que Kate allait trouver une excuse pour se dérober. Je commanderais italien et toi, amènes le vin.

* * *

Beckett et Castle était dans l'ascenseur pour retourner à l'étage de la criminelle. Elle fuyait le contact visuel, elle avait porté une main au niveau de sa chaîne et jouait avec la bague de sa mère. C'était devenu un reflexe quand elle était tracassée. Ainsi, elle se souvenait de la raison qui l'avait poussée à se battre pour cette plaque.

Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette lettre. Aux mots employés, il la connaissait excessivement bien et avait appuyé là où ça fait mal.

· _Evidemment que l'on n'oublie jamais la mort de sa mère ! Et lorsque vous essayez de vivre avec, cela finit quand même par vous détruire…_ P _ensa-t-elle._

Castle cherchait quelque chose à dire. Mais il ne voulait pas lui redemander si elle allait bien puisqu'il avait eu sa réponse à la morgue et puis Kate lui aurait surement cassé les deux jambes s'il osait aborder le sujet de sa vie privée. En même temps, ce n'était plus vraiment privé maintenant ! De toute manière, il tenait beaucoup trop à la vie pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Même si elle ne regardait pas, elle sentait que les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du romancier. Quand il était tiraillé, il passait d'une jambe sur l'autre, il regardait sa montre sans vraiment y lire l'heure ou il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Pour un œil étranger, cela serait passé inaperçu mais elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'un simple étranger !

Cependant, il ne disait rien… Lui laissant du temps comme toujours. Il lui avait accordé les trois mois après la fusillade. Castle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle l'avait rejeté en prétendant l'ignorer ! Mais il avait attendu et était revenu sans jamais y faire référence. Préférant la laisser venir à lui et pour ça elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

En arrivant à leur étage, ils furent, tout de suite, interpellés par Esposito.

· Son mari a fait fortune en héritant après le décès de sa grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, il travaille dans l'immobilier de luxe. Son bureau se situe au 1165 sur Park Avenue, au dernier étage.

· Bien, allez le chercher. On va avoir quelques questions à lui poser.

· Ok patron, répondit-il déjà en direction des escaliers alors que Ryan attrapait son arme dans le tiroir de son bureau et sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Castle se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour y préparer deux cafés. Beckett le regardait discrètement, même dans une tâche aussi commune, il dégageait un charme fou. Elle laissa ses yeux descendre le long de son corps et se mit à contempler ses fesses.

· _Il doit être encore plus charmant sans vêtement,_ _pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._ _Non mais Kate, reprends-toi ! Tu fantasmeras ce soir !_

 _Dans un immeuble sur Park Avenue_

Ryan et Esposito se trouvaient devant Moore&Evans. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment puis prirent l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils furent surpris de constater que toutes les cloisons étaient vitrées. Les deux lieutenants se seraient crus dans cette attraction de la fête foraine, où il faut trouver la sortie du labyrinthe.

L'irlandais annonça leur présence mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Leur attention fut accaparée par des bruits émanant du bureau du mari de la victime. A l'inverse de ceux de ses collaborateurs, le sien ne permettait pas de voir à travers les murs. Plus les deux hommes s'approchaient plus le fracas était important comme si la pièce était retournée de fond en comble. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, sortirent leurs armes. Puis d'un accord commun, Esposito resserra sa prise sur son glock et ouvrit la porte en criant :

· NYPD, mettez vos mains en évidence !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Cependant, la scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent n'était pas exactement celle qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer. Certes, la pièce était complétement sans dessus-dessous mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Paul Moore semblait étudier de très près l'anatomie de la jeune femme allongée sur son bureau.

Lorsque les deux amants furent rhabillés, ils descendirent jusque sur le trottoir légèrement recouvert par les flocons qui ne cessaient de tomber. La jeune femme s'éloigna dans un déhanché provocateur en direction de l'Empire State Building alors que Ryan, Esposito et Moore montaient dans la voiture du latino.

De retour au poste, il fut placé dans la salle de repos. Il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils quelque peu blanchis par l'usure du temps, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains.

A travers la vitre, Beckett n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la route qu'il devrait encore parcourir pour surmonter cette perte. Chaque moment du quotidien n'aura plus la même saveur parce qu'elle ne sera plus là ! Chaque objet lui rappellera une anecdote de leur vie passée. Une vie où il ne vivra plus mais tentera juste de survivre ! Accompagnée de son ombre, elle passa la porte.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Elle est vraiment… morte ? Dit-il à voix basse entre deux sanglots avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- Moore… Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett et voici M. Castle. Je vous présente mes condoléances, dit-elle sur un ton rempli d'empathie.

Kate avait cette faculté d'écouter les gens et de leur annoncer avec la plus grande délicatesse une réalité qui allait bouleverser leurs existences. Elle laissait parler son vécu, elle savait les mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre et à l'inverse ceux qui toucheraient son cœur.

Malgré toutes ces années passées à la suivre, Castle ne pouvait cesser d'admirer cette femme. Elle le captivait toujours autant et c'était, sans doute, ce qui faisait des Nikki Hard de si bons romans. L'auteur lui-même était sous le charme.

\- Merci…

\- Moore, vous étiez marié à la victime, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ce qui ne vous empêchez pas d'aller voir ailleurs apparemment ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'écrivain.

\- Castle ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Des yeux, elle lui demanda de se rassoir et de la boucler.

\- Bah quoi ? c'est vrai ! Souffla-t-il

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'elle se gênait elle pour s'envoyer son chirurgien pendant ses heures de boulot ?! répondit l'homme d'un ton rageur. Oui j'ai commis des erreurs mais j'aimais ma femme, je n'aurais jamais pu la tuer !

\- Connaissez vous des personnes qui lui en aurait voulu ? demanda calmement Beckett.

\- Non, je comprends pas… elle était aimée de tout le monde, sa famille, ses amis… C'était une personne en or ! Elle savait vous écoutez sans vous juger, elle était toujours de bon conseil et… je suis perdu… que va devenir ma vie sans elle…

\- Je suis navrée mais quand est-ce que vous avez vu votre femme pour la dernière fois ?

\- J'étais en voyage d'affaire la semaine dernière. Je ne suis rentré de Londres que dans la matinée et je suis passé directement au bureau. Ca fait donc une semaine…

\- Que faisiez-vous ce matin entre 11h30 et 13h30 ? Demanda Castle.

\- Ce midi, j'ai déjeuné avec Emmanuelle Evans, mon associé… La femme qui était dans mon bureau. Nous avons été dans le restaurant français du bas de la rue.

Beckett le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie du poste. Elle le regarda déambuler dans l'agitation newyorkaise. Il passait inaperçu dans cette foule austère, impatiente et angoissée. Moore se laissait porter la tête baissée, un pas un peu trop monotone sur le trottoir, un brin de cafard et les mains au fond de ses poches.

Elle observa les passants, un court instant, s'imaginant leur vie qui venait ou qui n'allait pas tarder à basculer. Peut-être au coin de cette rue ou dans deux heures.

Une jeune femme s'avança en talon aiguille. Elle courait, sans doute, rejoindre l'homme de ses nuits en repensant à ses mains qui la déshabille. Ils s'étaient pourtant vus à midi, mais cinq heure sans lui, elle en mourrait. Finalement, elle était beaucoup plus dépendante qu'elle le pensait.

Ou, cette femme, sur le banc d'en face, qui portait en elle toute notre Histoire. Elle avait dû voir plus de 90 hivers, vivant pleinement chaque jour qui lui était offert. Les livres avaient tout à envier de sa mémoire. Comme tant d'autres, elle avait vu ce monde changer, se disant surement qu'il est pire que ce qu'il n'était.

\- Beckett, vous allez bien ? demanda Castle inquiet de ne pas la voir remonter.

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Vous devriez rentrer avant d'attraper la mort ! Déclara-t-il en passant sa main à la bordure de son col pour retirer les flocons qui s'y étaient glissés.

Beckett frissonna en sentant ses doigts caresser sa nuque. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être autant à sa merci, c'était le premier homme avec lequel elle n'arrivait pas à garder son discernement.

Elle était recouverte de flocons, et ne s'en était pas rendue compte tellement elle était prise dans sa rêverie. Cette enquête la touchait peut-être plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

D'ordinaire, c'était Castle le plus imaginatif pour inventer une vie aux inconnus qu'il pouvait croiser. A croire qu'il déteignait de plus en plus sur elle !

L'alibi de Moore tenait, le patron du restaurant avait confirmé qu'il était venu avec une jeune femme ravissante capable de faire pâlir toutes celles assises dans la salle.

Selon les recherches d'Esposito, Sarah Moore était secrétaire médicale depuis une quinzaine d'années. Alors Kate décida d'approfondir la piste de l'amant chirurgien. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas quitter son mari, et la discussion qui au départ était calme se serait envenimée jusqu'à l'irréparable.

Mais cette théorie, aussi probable soit elle, n'expliquait pas la présence de cette lettre… Et à vrai dire, elle aimerait connaître la raison qui pousse cet homme à lui rappeler qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas l'assassin de sa mère.

\- Ryan, est ce que t'a réussi à avoir les vidéos ?

\- Oui mais il porte une casquette et il évite consciencieusement les caméras de surveillance. C'est une impasse…

\- Bon, Espo, Sarah Moore avait une liaison avec un chirurgien dans l'hôpital où elle bossait. Regardes ses relevés téléphonique, je veux savoir qui s'est !

Elle fixa le tableau blanc, ils connaissaient de nombreuses choses sur la victime mais rien ne les ramener au meurtre. Castle s'approcha, il voulait lui apporter tout le soutien qu'il pouvait encore lui donner, alors que lui-même doutait.

\- A croire qu'elle a été choisie au hasard, comme si…

\- … elle n'était là que pour transmettre la lettre, elle s'est peut-être… Le coupa-t-elle.

\- … trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Poursuivit l'écrivain.

\- Oui… Cette enquête me dépasse… On n'a rien, et puis il y a cette lettre…

\- Kate, cet homme a raison sur un point. Vous êtes le meilleur flic de cette ville ! Pour rester impuni, il pense peut-être que l'affaiblissement psychologique est la meilleure solution. Mais il se trompe… Ces dernières années témoignent de votre force de caractère et de votre pugnacité. Si vous doutez, moi je peux vous affirmer que j'ai une totale confiance en vous. Vous trouverez cet homme…

Beckett n'avait pas osé bouger de peur que le charme du moment ne s'évapore. L'émeraude dans l'azur, ils se regardaient avec une sincérité déconcertante. Ils était enivrés, épanouis et heureux. Castle avait laissé parler son cœur tentant d'oublier pendant quelques secondes sa peur.

Au bout d'un moment, Esposito brisa cette bulle.

\- Kate…

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui… C'était plutôt simple vus les messages coquins qu'ils s'envoyaient…

\- Alors ?!

\- Kate… le chirurgien… c'est un cardiologue de l'hôpital Saint Vincent… C'est le Dr. Josh Davidson…

Beckett sombra dans un mutisme. Castle venait de se confier, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches d'un « nous » et voilà que Dr Mobylette réapparaissait. Pourquoi de tous les chirurgiens de cette ville fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

Ils furent proches… aussi proches que peuvent l'être deux personnes qui passent leurs nuits ensembles pendant plusieurs mois. Cependant aujourd'hui, Josh appartenait au passé. Un passé qui fut, certes, agréable mais un passé révolu. Même si c'était égoïste de sa part, Kate ne pouvait cesser de penser qu'il n'était qu'un dérivatif. Une diversion pour oublier sa peine et sa tristesse de savoir Rick dans les bras d'une autre. C'était peut-être puéril mais qu'importe. Elle avait toujours maintenu un pied en dehors de cette relation. L'avait-elle déjà aimé ? Oui, sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas autant qu'il le méritait.

Mais cette analyse rétrospective de sa vie n'avait aucune importance à ce moment précis. Ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ou non importait peu. Elle restait un lieutenant de police et lui serait de l'autre coté de la table métallique. S'il s'avérait qu'il avait tué cette femme, elle lui passerait les menottes sans la moindre hésitation. Etre une femme dans ce monde dopé à la testostérone ne lui permettait pas de paraître faible. C'était une femme, oui, mais d'un seul regard elle vous montrait que vous ne fessiez pas le poids !

Cependant, la soirée était déjà bien commencée. Beckett décida de laisser Ryan et Esposito rentrer chez eux. Cette journée avait probablement délivré tous ses secrets.

* * *

Ce soir là, Kate avait rendez-vous avec Lanie pour une de leurs grandes soirées entre filles. Une soirée où elles parlaient de tout et de rien, de ce qui était véritablement important et de ce qui l'était moins. Même si en vérité, les discussions tournaient très souvent autour d'Esposito et Castle. Et quand elles trouvaient le temps, elles picoraient dans les barquettes du traiteur d'un soir.

Beckett quitta la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête et une autre autour de la taille qui lui arrivait juste au dessous du genou. Elle appuya sur la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi et lança le CD qui s'y trouvait. Devant son placard, elle était à la recherche d'un jeans et d'un haut clair. Elle enfila ses talons hauts parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Kate prit sa veste puis la bouteille de vin qui attendait déjà patiemment sur le plan de travail, ses clés de voiture et quitta son apparentement.

La nuit, ce soir là, était envoutante. Un peu fraîche mais le ciel dégagé vous donnait une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Sur le trottoir, elle soupira, allant jusqu'à se demander si rentrer n'était pas une meilleure solution. Elle serait mieux plongée dans un des livres de Castle. Mais un « Oh non ! Vraiment ? C'était ce soir… » ou un « Je me suis endormie… » ne suffirait pas pour calmer la légiste. Alors elle monta en voiture et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Les barquettes du restaurant italien se réchauffaient dans le four, lorsque Lanie ouvrit la porte avec un sourire magnifique. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans le canapé, une à chaque bout, les pieds repliés sous les fesses et un plaid sur les genoux. Le tout accompagné par un verre de vin, que pouvaient-elles demander de plus ?

\- Alors, l'enquête avance ? demanda la légiste.

\- Lanie, nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas la question qui te brûle les lèvres, répondit Kate incrédule.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, même si l'enquête piétine, que Josh est un suspect potentiel et que ces temps-ci Castle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert dès qu'il pose les yeux sur moi ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Ah oui, tu vas… bien ! Ces temps-ci ? Voyons Kate !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce type est dingue de toi ! Il te dévore des yeux dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien, parce que ce sourire n'existait pas avant qu'il te colle.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Dit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche comme prise en faute. Tu crois qu'il l'a vu ?

\- En tout cas, au poste, peu de personne ont été dupe !

\- Mais… Je ne suis pas…

\- Prête ? Je le sais mais crois-tu qu'il va t'attendre encore longtemps ? Tu te souviens du Castle d'i ans ? Celui qui faisait la Une de la presse à scandale. Celui qui partageait son lit avec une fille différente chaque soir, un séducteur arrogant et ostensible. Qu'est-il devenu à présent ?

\- Mais si ça ne marche pas et s'il se lasse de moi ! Je suis peut-être attrayante à ses yeux parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore mise dans son lit…

\- Castle t'attend depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas te laisser tomber une fois qu'il t'aura fait passer une nuit formidable si tu veux mon avis.

\- Peut-être…

\- Kate, la peur n'évite pas le danger. Tu n'as qu'à lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour lui. Crois-moi, son regard ne trompe pas, il te dira qu'il t'aime aussi !

\- En vérité, ça il l'a déjà dit… Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- QUOI ?! QUAND ? Cria la légiste surprise.

\- Pendant la fusillade… le jour de l'enterrement de Montgomery… Juste avant que je perde connaissance...

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu préfères t'imaginer des nuits torrides avec lui mais tu ne veux pas essayer de les vivre ? Ca doit être une véritable torture !

Beckett savait que Lanie avait raison mais apprivoiser ses sentiments était son plus gros défi dans la vie… Qu'adviendra-t-il s'ils échouaient et qu'ils perdaient l'amitié qu'ils avaient bâtie durant ces quatre merveilleuses années ? Elle ne pourra jamais revenir à la vie qu'elle menait avant lui. Il était devenu indispensable à ses journées et même si elle refuserait de lui avouer, elle aimait l'avoir dans les pattes. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ca vous plait toujours ? Je continue ?**

* * *

Chapitre IV

Beckett était généralement la première au poste mais ce matin là, elle se retrouva aux côtés de Castle devant l'ascenseur. Il l'appela et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Cet espace restreint et la proximité de leurs corps la mettait en émoi. Elle colla son dos au fond de l'ascenseur. Ainsi, derrière lui, elle pouvait scruter sans modération, chaque parcelle de son corps. Soudain, elle stoppa l'appareil et s'approcha de Castle avec un regard assombri par le désir. D'une légère pression de sa main sur son torse, elle lui intima de reculer.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Castle se retrouva entre le métal froid de l'ascenseur et le corps brulant de sa partenaire. Elle se pencha délicatement vers son visage sans le quitter des yeux. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et elle laissa sa bouche effleurer la sienne. L'écrivain n'avait jusqu'à lors pas bougé d'un iota. Il posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant un peu plus contre lui. Il fondit sur ces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui.

Le baiser était léger, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût. Castle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'approfondir, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser devint ardent. La jeune femme se liquéfia sous ses mains qui vagabondaient sous sa chemise. Son cœur martelait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, elle ondulait outrageusement du bassin. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation de son amant à travers ses vêtements. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le bouton de son jeans, oubliant où ils étaient. Elle en voulait plus, elle le voulait lui. Et quand ce dernier quitta ses lèvres pour le creux de son cou, elle ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir…

Kate se réveilla en sueur. Assise sur son lit, sa respiration était encore difficile, elle passa sa main dans son cou, à l'endroit de ce baiser brûlant. Elle imaginait encore ses mains empoigner ses seins avec la plus grande délicatesse. Elle n'arriverait, sans doute, jamais à ce rendormir avec toute cette excitation qui inondait son être.

Le sourire qui avait élu domicile sur son visage pouvait en témoigner, elle avait pris du plaisir dans ces bras fictifs. Elle avait aimé ça !

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Lanie a raison… Je suis irrécupérable… Se lamenta-t-elle._

Alors, Beckett passa sous une douche froide pour chasser ses pensées pas très chastes. Elle sortit de la douche une serviette sur la tête, s'habilla, ouvrit une boîte à bijou et enfila sa chaine avec la bague de sa mère. Elle mit la montre de son père à son poignet gauche, prit son arme et son badge et fila au 12th.

Après ce rêve qui avait écourté sa nuit, Kate était arrivée au poste avec pratiquement une heure d'avance. Elle déposa son arme dans son tiroir, son portable et ses clefs sur son bureau. Elle en profita pour relire les rapports préliminaires apportés par Lanie et elle essaya de préparer l'interrogatoire de Josh mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ces mains ou la délicatesse de cette langue qui l'avaient caressée toute la nuit. Comment arriverait-elle le regarder aujourd'hui sans rougir ? Alors qu'elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à s'imaginer dans ses bras et que ce souvenir était impérissable.

Lorsque Castle arriva et lui tendit son café, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Son visage s'illumina et ils entamèrent une de ses discussions silencieuses qui valait plus que de longs discours. L'écrivain avait en face de lui, ce qui le poussait à se lever chaque matin, parce qu'il ne venait plus pour ses recherches, il venait uniquement pour elle…

Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent avec à leurs cotés, le Dr. Josh Davidson. Beckett, rompit le contact et se tourna vers Josh, son corps se raidit se qui n'échappa pas au romancier. Il leva une main pour la poser sur le haut de son dos en signe de réconfort et de soutien mais la jeune femme s'avança pour prendre le dossier.

Les deux lieutenants le conduisirent jusqu'en salle d'interrogatoire, Beckett souffla un bon coup et avec Castle, elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Kate, annonça-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Euh… pas vraiment, tes collègues ne sont pas très bavards ! Dit-il rieur.

\- Connaissais-tu Sarah Moore ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant la photo sous ses yeux.

\- Euh… Oui, c'est… c'était ma secrétaire, répondit-il hésitant.

\- Où étais-tu hier entre 11h30 et 13h30 ?

\- Pas avec toi à mon plus grand désespoir !

\- C'est une enquête pour meurtre alors pour une fois, arrêtes ton numéro, et réponds à ma question ! Rétorqua Kate.

Josh se sentit mal à l'aise et tenta de tourner la conversation à son avantage.

\- Alors Castle, les scènes de sexe sont plus faciles à écrire ?

\- Plus facile ? Pourquoi ?

\- La page 105 doit te paraître nettement plus… fade maintenant que tu sais de quoi Kate est capable au lit !

\- On ne couche pas ensemble, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Depuis comb… mais Josh l'interrompit.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu m'as quitté y a un peu moins d'un an pour ce type et tu n'as même pas été capable de lui demander de te mettre dans son lit ?

\- Aviez-vous une liaison avec Sarah Moore, M. Davidson ? Demanda Castle voyant Kate de plus en plus déconcertée.

\- Evidement ! Quand une femme me plait, je sais agir, moi !

\- Wah… vraiment ? Elles ne doivent pas se bousculer non plus ! Répondit l'écrivain à qui la patience commençait manquer.

\- Au moins je sais leur donner plus qu'une nuit !

\- Voyez-vous ça, plus qu'une…

\- Ok, stop ! Castle, je peux vous parler ?... Dehors… Maintenant…

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'attendait à une protestation mais rien n'arriva. Elle sortit quelques secondes puis réapparut dans la salle. Rick s'était alors dirigé vers sa chaise ne voulant même pas connaître la suite de l'interrogatoire.

\- T'es pas drôle Kate ! Je lui expliquais la finalité d'une relation homme/femme.

\- Une femme est morte, Josh. Alors la manière dont vous occupez vos nuits m'importe peu ! répondit-elle en haussant la voix.

\- Mais bien-sur, à d'autres ! Ne joue pas la prude avec moi, Kate ! Après tout, il a le droit de savoir à quel point il te chamboule. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas lui dire que tu rêves de lui au point de l'appeler dans ton sommeil. Que mes baisers ne tenaient plus la comparaison après le votre sous couverture. Je suis sûr que tu en rêves encore la nuit ! Ou au point même de te pincer les lèvres pour ne pas crier son nom quand on s'envoyait en l'air ! Alors ne me dit pas que ce qu'il fait de ses nuits te laisses indifférente !

Beckett sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment avait-il osé étaler sa vie privée ainsi, au poste ?

Elle espérait tellement que Castle ne soit pas derrière le miroir sans teint. Toutes les choses énoncées par son ancien amant étaient vraies mais il ne pouvait pas l'apprendre comme ça. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui au point de l'appeler en dormant s'ils partageaient un lit, un jour... Elle voulait qu'il l'entende crier son prénom quand il l'emmènera jusqu'à l'orgasme. Et puis, il devait déjà savoir que leur baiser n'avait pas d'égal ! Il était tellement… époustouflant !

\- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que n'importe quel homme pour plaire autant ?

\- La présence d'esprit de la fermer quand il le faut, Josh ! cria-t-elle en se levant et claquant ses mains sur la table.

Ryan décida que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir, il entra et ordonna à Beckett de sortir.

Elle fusilla Josh du regard et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle lança dans une rage démesurée, le dossier sur son bureau, et les feuilles déjà présentes finirent sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'open space. Elle monta les escaliers et fila dans la salle de sport.

Castle était tiraillé. Devait-il la suivre ou bien attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même ? Elle risquait de lui voler dans les plumes s'il s'approchait et qu'elle était toujours remontée. Alors il décida d'attendre une dizaine de minutes et de monter ensuite.

L'irlandais n'avait rien obtenu de plus de Josh, il n'avait rien avoir avec cette affaire. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire Castle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait mais le cardiologue n'en espérait pas tant pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

\- Castle ! Souvenez-vous que, moi, j'ai connu plus qu'un baiser. Je l'ai sentie perdre pied sous mon corps alors que j'étais encore en elle…

L'écrivain arma le poing prêt à lui décrocher une droite en pleine figure. Mais ce fut Gates criant son nom à travers le poste qui le ramena à la raison. Il baissa sa main sans le quitter du regard. Sous un rire victorieux du cardiologue, et il quitta le poste sans un mot.

* * *

Dans la salle de sport, Beckett maltraitait un sac de sable à en perdre le souffle. Elle mettait dans chaque frappe la rage qui l'habitait depuis quelques minutes. Elle s'époumona comme ça jusqu'à plier sous la douleur de ses phalanges.

Après une douche réparatrice et le calme revenu, elle retourna à l'étage de la criminelle. Comme la veille, le tableau blanc semblait vide… trop vide. Assise sur le bord de son bureau, elle chercha Castle des yeux. Elle jeta un regard furtif dans la salle de pause mais il n'était pas devant la machine à café.

\- Il est parti, déclara Esposito en s'approchant.

\- Parti ? dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Et s'il avait entendu Josh et qu'il avait préféré fuir ? pensa-t-elle.

\- Après une altercation avec Josh dans le couloir. C'est Gates qui les séparés alors que Castle allait lui exploser le nez. Il a pris sa veste et a quitté le poste.

Elle préféra ne pas demander le sujet de la dispute. Mais pour que Castle en vienne à vouloir lui refaire le portrait, les propos de Josh devaient être obscène et vantard. Elle sourit, elle était flattée que son écrivain prenne sa défense face à son ex. Le fait que Beckett décide de ne pas connaitre la raison de cet accrochage arrangea le latino. Il ne s'imaginait pas lui répéter les paroles du cardiologue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Castle avait besoin d'une pause dans Central Park, juste une heure… seul… pour réfléchir. Réfléchir aux paroles de Josh, Beckett l'avait quitté pour lui ? Non ce n'était pas possible, Dr. Mobylette avait dû mal comprendre.

Cette année, Février était vraiment froid, alors après avoir relevé son col et arpenté les allées pendant une bonne heure, il décida de retourner au poste pour proposer de manger un morceau chez Rémy's.

Le retour au poste avait été un supplice pour Castle. Alors en entrant dans le restaurant, l'écrivain ralentit et arrêta Esposito.

\- Est ce que Josh nous a appris quelque chose de nouveau ? demanda Castle sans perdre Kate des yeux.

\- Oui ! Répondit le latino en se mettant dans le champ de vision de l'écrivain.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Qu'il va falloir que tu lui dise Bro ! Rajouta-t-il en se tournant pour regarder Beckett. Tu peux plus te torturer comme ça ! Tu lui demande de te suivre, vous sortez, tu lui parles, tu l'embrasses et tu vis la vie dont tu rêves depuis plusieurs mois déjà !

\- Wah… Tu traines beaucoup trop avec Lanie… Sinon Josh ?

\- Elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse Castle… Pour Josh, non, rien… A l'heure du meurtre, il était à l'hôpital et à part sur le canapé de son bureau, ils ne se voyaient pas…

\- Javier… Kate est au courant ?

\- Non, je lui ai dit pour l'altercation mais pas pour les propos de Josh.

\- Merci…

\- J't'en pris. Mais la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu lui colleras cette droite pour avoir insulté la femme de ta vie, Bro !

* * *

Ils étaient assis tous les cinq à table. Lanie à coté d'Esposito sur la banquette, Beckett et Castle en face et Ryan sur une chaise au bout. Ils s'étaient laissés tenter par un hamburger avec des frites. C'était le meilleur réconfort qui puisse exister pendant une enquête difficile.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien mieux sur cette terre que de manger un bon hamburger ! annonça Esposito, une fritte à la main.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bro ! déclara Ryan.

\- Vraiment Javier ? Rien de mieux ? rétorqua la légiste en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je parlais uniquement de nourriture, Lanie, ! Lui sourit le latino en passant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt oui !

\- Et pour vous Kate, rien de mieux qu'un hamburger ? demanda Castle alors que la jeune femme jouait avec ses frittes.

\- ...

\- Kate ?

\- Oh pardon… Je pensais à l'enquête. Je suis du même avis que Lanie, il y a mieux qu'un steak trop cuit entre deux bouts de pain. Annonça-t-elle en jetant un clin d'œil à Castle, déstabilisant fortement l'écrivain, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Lorsque les rires furent retombés, elle ajouta :

\- Est ce qu'on a vérifié que le mari était bien rentré de Londres Lundi ?

\- Non, tu penses qu'il était à New York ? demanda Esposito.

\- J'en sais rien mais on a aucune piste alors autant être surs du peu que nous savons…

\- Je m'en charge en rentrant.

L'équipe quitta le restaurant et pris la direction du 12th. Ils étaient venus à pied, le temps s'était adouci. De plus, avec les embouteillages de la Grosse Pomme, la marche était parfois plus rapide qu'une voiture.

Au poste, Esposito et Ryan se chargeaient de vérifier que Paul Moore n'était pas sur New York le lundi matin car même si au moment du meurtre, il prétendait être au restaurant. Le serveur avait pas mal hésité, et finalement, le patron était intervenu.

Pendant ce temps là, Beckett était dans le bureau de Gates pour lui faire l'informer sur le cours de l'enquête. Lorsqu'elle en sortie, elle fut interpeller par Ryan.

\- Kate ! Moore est rentrée Vendredi midi à New York de son séjour londonien.

\- Très bien, allez me le chercher. Je vais appeler ce restaurant français. Ah et Javier, fais attention en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh très drôle, vraiment !

* * *

Moore était assis de l'autre coté de la table en aluminium, les mains devant lui, il jouait frénétiquement avec ses doigts, le regard baissé. On aurait dit un enfant dans le bureau du directeur après avoir fait une bêtise. L'assurance et la prestance qu'il pouvait avoir au quotidien avaient complétement disparues laissant place à un être démuni et terrifié.

\- Vous m'avez menti M. Moore ! Vous étiez à New York hier matin puisque vous avez atterri à JFK, vendredi à 15h42.

\- Non, non, je suis rentré hier… Dit-il mal assuré.

\- On a vraiment l'air si bête que ça ? Demanda Castle.

\- Moore, nous avons appelé l'aéroport et votre ami du restaurant français vient de nous apprendre que vous n'êtes arrivés chez lui que vers 14h. Alors qu'avez vous fait ? Vous êtes dit que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ? C'est elle qui avait commencé par vous tromper, alors vous êtes rentré plutôt… Vous avez demandé des explications mais elle n'en avait pas… Elle portait le parfum d'un autre… Alors, vous avez perdu votre sang froid et vous l'avez tuée…

\- Non, j'aimais ma femme ! Je n'aurais pas pu la tuer !

\- Alors où étiez vous hier matin jusqu'à 14h ?!

\- Je… euh…

\- Croyez en mon expérience, il vaut mieux être celui qui lui facilite la vie que celui qui la complique, déclara l'écrivain en repensant à la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Beckett.

\- D'accord… hier midi, j'étais à l'hôtel avec Emmanuelle, on y a passé tout le weekend, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Sarah que je ne rentrais que Lundi matin. Alors quand vous m'avez demandé où j'étais j'ai répondu ça, comme par reflexe !

\- Ouais, le réflexe d'un mec en première année de fac ! Vous savez que nous allons le vérifier, n'est ce pas ? Alors vous êtes sur de votre version ?

\- Oui, tenez, j'ai encore la facture du Carlton dans mon portefeuille. Une suite pour deux, du vendredi au lundi midi, dit-il la déposant sur la table.

Moore fut raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie par un officier en uniforme alors que Beckett et Castle regagnait le bureau du lieutenant.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas être lui le tueur… Lança l'écrivain en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi pas Castle ? Demanda Kate alors qu'elle pensait la même chose depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Son regard, sa gestuelle… Il était totalement apeuré, il n'aurait pas eu le cran pour faire souffrir autant sa femme. Et puis, il ne vous connaît pas. Il n'aurait pas pu écrire cette lettre, ça ne se tient pas. Il était peut-être infidèle mais il n'aurait pas pu la tuer ! Et puis pourquoi venir habillé en postier chez soi ?

Kate le regardait avec fascination. Plus les années passées et plus il réfléchissait comme un flic. Il était vraiment complexe. Parfois un gamin arrogant, crédule et prétentieux mais la seconde qui suivait, il savait écouter, comprendre et raisonner avec brio.

Mais la dernière phrase écourta ses songes. Kate se leva d'un bond envoyant valser sa chaise à travers l'open space.

\- Ryan ! Il était bien habillé en postier quand il a sonné chez les Moore ?

\- Oui, on peut voir un homme en uniforme de facteur sonner à la porte dans le créneau de la mort et ressortir de l'appartement 30 minutes après y entré, répondit l'irlandais sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ok, alors tu me fais tous les magasins de ventes de costumes s'il le faut mais tu retrouves cette boutique et tu me retrouve ce type !

\- Et tout ça pour… hier ?

\- Demande de l'aide à ton coéquipier qui s'amuse à faire des lancers dans la poubelle.

\- Oui patron.

\- Enfin, une piste qui semble tenir la route, déclara l'écrivain.

\- Oui, rien ne nous dit qu'elle va payer, mais c'est très satisfaisant ! Quoi ? Dit-elle alors que Castle semblait avoir été mis sur pause.

\- Euh… non… rien, c'est juste que… c'est comme dans mes rêves, l'intonation de la voix, les mots employés, le regard qui brille… Sauf que dans mes rêves, on vient de passer une nuit fabuleuse…

\- Non mais vous êtes irrécupérable, dans vos rêves Castle ! dit-elle essayant de cacher son trouble. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que la nuit serait fabuleuse.

\- Ah non, ça en revanche, ça n'y est pas… S'indigna-t-il.

Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés pendant leur joute verbale qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, elle aurait voulu s'abandonner dans ses bras et gouter à ses lèvres. Il ne manquait d'un tout petit pas et elle pourrait sentir leur douceur. Mais ils étaient au poste et si elle se laissait aller, Gates en profiterait pour le virer du 12th. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, fuir ! Elle s'écarta, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Lui était enivré par cette odeur de cerise dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il avait du mal à soutenir son regard tellement elle le dévorer des yeux. Néanmoins, le chauffard ivre qui entra dans le poste en criant qu'il était sobre leurs fit quitter leur rêverie. Cela permit à l'écrivain de retrouver contenance sinon nul doute qu'il aurait finit par se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

* * *

L'enquête était toujours au point mort. Certes, il y avait la piste de l'uniforme mais c'était trop peu… Les tests toxicologiques sur la victime n'avaient rien donné, il n'y avait pas d'arme, aucun indice. Le tueur était peut-être plus fort, plus rusé qu'elle… Elle prit sa veste et sortit du poste. Cette journée comme celle d'hier n'avait rien n'apporté, exceptée dévoiler sa vie intime au 12th.

Ce soir, elle voulait oublier l'affaire et quoi de mieux que de penser à Castle pour ça ?

Elle se fit couler un bain, prit un verre de vin, alluma des bougies pour l'ambiance et attrapa Vague de Chaleur. Elle l'avait déjà lu, évidemment, mais qu'importe. Un bon bouquin restait un bon bouquin. Elle glissa ses jambes interminables dans la baignoire et s'avouera le relâchement de son corps dans l'eau chaude. Elle se coucha dans des draps propres et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Castle redoutait cette nouvelle journée. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, c'était lui. Celui qui le hantait depuis trois jours. Beckett n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Esposito l'avait appelée. Elle avait quitté son bureau, et était montée dans sa voiture tel un automate. Redoutait-elle la scène de crime ou la lettre ? Parce que la lettre était inévitable, c'était la clef de voûte de son désir. L'atteinte psychologique représentait l'extase pour cet homme.

Lanie se trouvait face un homme recouvert de coupures sur le torse. Il était attaché par du scotch à une chaise dans une mare de sang. Il avait un regard brisé, son âme semblait avoir été arrachée de son corps. Il ne restait de ce pauvre que son enveloppe charnel. Il avait été poignardé dans le foie de la même manière que Sarah Moore... L'officier Jones ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Kate passa la porte et s'arrêta brusquement.

Castle trop obnubilé par la vue que lui procurait ce jeans moulant la percuta. Il s'attendait à une remarqua cinglante ou au moins à un regard noir mais rien de cela n'arriva.

Beckett sortit en courant aussi vite que ses talons hauts le lui permettaient. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Elle s'assit sur un banc à deux pas de l'appartement. Elle déposa sa tête dans ses mains, elle souffla un bon coup. Réagir de cette manière n'était pas la solution la plus efficace qui soit, elle devait faire ce pour quoi elle était payée. Elle devait retrouver cet homme, elle le devait aux familles des victimes. Elle n'avait aucun droit de les abandonner.

* * *

Kate retrouva les garçons au poste. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, et elle les appréciait énormément pour ça. Ils savaient attendre qu'elle se confie d'elle même. Mais cela n'arrivait pas, elle ne s'épanchait jamais sur sa vie privée.

Elle regarda Castle, il était devant le tableau un feutre à la main et les yeux pétillants. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça… sexy. Et lorsque l'émeraude se perdit dans le bleu océan, elle serait restée ainsi pendant des heures à l'admirer mais le raclement de gorge de Ryan de plus en plus gêné les fit atterrir.

\- Je connais la victime, annonça-t-elle. Il s'appelle Victor Davis, on était amis à Stanford. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis, je ne savais même pas qu'il vivait à New York.

\- Vous étiez… amis ? Demanda Castle intrigué.

\- Castle ! Oui, il a partagé mon lit si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, avoua-t-elle préférant en terminer au plus vite.

\- Ah mais non ! Ce n'est pas…

\- Bah voyons comme si j'étais née de la dernière pluie, reprit-elle.

\- Kate, il avait également une lette dans sa poche, dit le latino en lui tant la feuille.

« Bonjour Kate,

Les journaux oseraient-ils mentir ou le souvenir de ta mère t'empêche de réfléchir de manière efficace ? Tu sembles plantureusement moins efficace sous pression !

Mon premier cadeau t'a plu ? Je l'ai choisie avec énormément d'application. Pas trop proche de toi mais en même temps pas si loin que ça qu'en on y réfléchit bien. Je dois reconnaître que Josh a beaucoup de goût en matière de femmes. Il suffit de te contempler…

Contente d'avoir pu lui reparler ? Certes, il est un peu arrogant mais il doit surement avoir d'autres atouts... Je suis persuadé qu'il a pu en apprendre pas mal à Castle. C'est toujours difficile de voir un des exs de celle qui hante vos nuits.

C'est ce qu'il m'a mené à mon second cadeau. Tu l'as reconnu tout de suite, je présume ? Ce cher Victor… Un petite vie sans histoire… Une déception amoureuse qui a changé sa façon de voir les choses… Il avait vraiment l'air gentil comme garçon, c'est certainement ce qui t'a plu chez lui et je suppose qu'il devait beaucoup plaire à ta mère aussi…

Tu as perdu la première manche, Kate ! Essaye de faire mieux cette fois, sinon dans deux jours…

A très bientôt, j'espère… »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI 

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle eut l'impression de quitter la Terre un bref instant, elle luttait depuis plusieurs jours pour se convaincre que cette enquête ne l'atteignait pas tant que ça mais aujourd'hui avec le corps et la lettre, la réalité l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle craignait de ne pas le trouver à temps et de voir la liste des victimes s'allonger… Aujourd'hui c'était Victor et dans deux jours ce serait qui ? Un voisin ? Un ami ? Castle ? A cette idée, son cœur rata un battement.

\- Qu'a donné l'enquête de voisinage ?

\- Absolument rien, répondit dépité l'irlandais. Personne n'a rien entendu et encore moins vu quelque chose.

\- Bon… Demande les vidéos même si je pense qu'on n'en sortira rien…

\- Kate, je n'ai pas encore appelé ses parents, je pensais qu'une voix familière pouvait être rassurante, déclara le latino.

\- Je ne peux pas leur annoncer ça au téléphone… Il faut que j'ailles les voir…

Castle monta avec elle dans sa Crown Victoria, et ils partirent en direction d'un petit appartement de Brooklyn.

\- Vous voulez en parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu assuré.

\- Non… Mais merci Castle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout simplement pour être là chaque jour, pour me comprendre sans m'envahir. Pour me laisser le temps qu'il me faut à chaque fois qu'un événement me touche. Juste merci…

\- Always, répondit-il simplement.

Il n'en attendait pas tant en lançant la conversation mais finalement, il ne le regrettait pas. Beckett s'était confiée à lui, légèrement certes, mais c'était un bon début.

\- Always…

Elle se gara dans une petite ruelle à deux pas de l'immeuble. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier cette rue. Le petit banc un peu plus loin sur lequel ils passaient leurs chaleureuses soirées d'été existait encore, tout comme ce lampadaire qui ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'il en avait envie, ou la voisine d'en face qui les scrutait à travers ses rideaux décolorés par le soleil...

Kate fut submergeait pas tous ces souvenirs, elle sentit le stress l'envahir, ses mains devenaient moites sur le volant qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher. Elle n'avait pas revu les parents de Victor depuis qu'elle avait précipitamment quitté l'université.

Annoncer la mort de quelqu'un était devenu son quotidien, mais elle ne banalisait jamais un tel acte. Son expérience parlait pour elle, sentir le soutien de quelqu'un qui peut réellement vous aider estompe quelque peu la brutalité de cette nouvelle.

Mais lorsqu'elle connaissait la famille, c'était vraiment insupportable. Castle posa sa main sur son avant bras, il n'attendait aucune réponse, juste un regard ou un sourire ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle lui sourit et sortit de la voiture.

Elle frappa, des pas se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années passée avec des lunettes au bord du nez et le journal entre les mains. Il était un peu plus vieux, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas réellement changé.

\- Katherine Beckett ? Wahou… Quelle surprise ! Ca fait quoi 10 ans maintenant ?

\- Bonjour M. Davis, dit-elle avec un léger sourire comme une adolescente qui pour la première fois fait face au père de son petit-ami. Voici Richard Castle et ça fait 14 ans déjà…

\- Richard Castle ? L'écrivain ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi… répondit Castle un peu gêné.

\- Tu avais tous ses livres à l'époque. Tu étais capable d'attendre des heures sous la pluie pour un exemplaire dédicacé. Ca doit être agréable de travailler avec celui qui occupait tes soirées à l'université !

Beckett rougit violement à contrario le romancier savourait, elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était gênée. Elle roula des yeux devant cette tête de gamin et se reconcentra sur la dure réalité.

\- Qu'est ce tu deviens ? Anna va être ravie de te voir. Si tu cherches Victor, il habite de l'autre côté de New York depuis qu'il est rentré de Californie, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi. Aujourd'hui, je travaille pour le 12th district. Pour la suite, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez, dit-elle. Cette nouvelle allait les anéantir, cela ne servait à rien d'attendre. Fred, Anna je suis navrée. Ce matin nous avons découvert un corps… le corps de Victor.

Le père tenta de faire bonne figure même s'il luttait contre les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. La mère du jeune homme s'effondra dans les bras de son époux. Kate était désemparée, elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était trouver l'ordure qui avait fait ça.

\- M. et Mme Davis, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions.

\- …

\- Est-ce que Victor semblait préoccupé ces temps-ci ? Est ce que quelqu'un au cabinet lui en voulait ?

\- Euh… non… je crois pas… et il était spécialiste des divorces… alors à part ceux qui râlaient pour une pension alimentaire plus importante, il n'y avait pas trop de problème… enfin je crois… je n'en suis même plus sûr… répondit le mari voyant que sa femme ne pouvait pas sortir un mot.

\- Merci, ce n'est pas grave. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou si ce n'est même que pour parler, n'hésitez pas, voici ma carte.

Castle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il respectait trop la victime pour faire le pitre dans un moment pareil. Et puis, Kate avait posé les questions essentielles. Pourquoi en rajouter ?

* * *

Comme le soleil était au rendez-vous, ils s'arrêtèrent manger un hotdog dans Central Park. Toujours ce petit banc sous un chêne près du lac artificiel. Ils étaient éloignés de l'agitation newyorkaise, l'impression de quitter la ville pour quelques heures.

\- Donc, vous êtes capable d'attendre sous la pluie pour une de mes signature ? demanda Castle avec le regard pétillant.

\- Ce n'était pas pour la signature mais pour le roman, Castle !

\- Et vous étiez vraiment toute mouillée ?

\- J'ai attendu 3h sous la pluie ce jour là, alors oui ! J'était vraiment mou… Non mais c'est pas possible, Castle !

\- Mais quoi ? C'était une simple question…

 _\- Mouillée et en chemise blanche qui plus est ! Mais à l'époque, la poitrine de celle de derrière t'intéressait davantage que moi dans un haut devenu totalement transparent… Pensa-t-elle._

\- Bien-sûr ! Mangez votre hotdog avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Castle n'avait besoin de personne pour parler… Alors il animait la suite de la conversation avec des sujets sans grande importance. Kate ne répondait que par des sons ou des hochements de tête. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle voulait juste entendre sa voix. Elle lui faisait un bien fou. Il aurait pu lire l'annuaire, elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur.

Tout était devenu futile l'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle laissa, pendant une heure, la pression de l'affaire retomber. Il était là, à coté d'elle, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Alors prise dans la béatitude du moment, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain. Et comme si cela était habituel, il continua sans bouger. Kate Beckett, la femme forte et indépendante qui n'ouvrait jamais son cœur, lui témoignait de l'affection.

\- Je donnerais toute ma fortune pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais !

Mais comme chaque chose possède une fin, ils regagnèrent la rue et sa folie. Castle repensait à la sensation de la tête de Beckett sur son épaule. Il avait eu l'impression de se trouver à sa place, sur ce banc avec sa muse dans ses bras.

De retour au poste, Ryan annonçait, une fois de plus, que les vidéos n'avaient rien donné. Déjà, trois jours, deux meurtres et toujours aucune piste. Il cherchait toujours cette boutique de costumes, mais qui aurait pu croire que New York en comptait autant ? Kate fulminait intérieurement. Soudain son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha sans regardait le nom de son interlocuteur et répondit un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Beckett !

\- Euh… C'est Lanie…

\- Oh… Excuse moi…

\- T'en fais pas, tu peux t'échapper quelques minutes ?

Elle raccrocha et suivit de son ombre, elle descendit jusqu'à la morgue. Kate poussa les portes battantes et tomba sur la légiste qui remontait le drap sur ce corps qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Dis moi que t'as quelque chose ?

\- Effectivement, rien de formidable mais une empreinte partielle au niveau de l'abdomen. Il a dû l'a déposer en le poignardant.

\- On peut en obtenir un nom ? Demanda Castle avant même que Beckett n'est pu entrouvrir les lèvres.

\- Malheureusement, c'est le point délicat. Elle n'est pas dans les fichiers. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient…

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Je t'en pris, répondit la métisse face à la détresse de son amie.

Castle semblait aussi désespéré que Kate. Il ne le supporterait pas si ce dégénéré la poussait à reconstruire pierre par pierre ce mur qu'il tentait d'abattre depuis des mois. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais il fut retenu par le bras.

\- Si vous la lâchez d'une semelle, je me ferais une joie de jouer avec mes scalpels ! Déclara la légiste en en sortant un de la poche de sa blouse.

\- Je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour la laisser seule dans une telle situation, Lanie.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes compliqué ! Certes, elle a besoin d'un partenaire, d'un ami, de son meilleur ami mais n'a-t-elle pas besoin de plus ? D'un homme qui pourrait veiller sur elle jour et nuit… Et pas uniquement veiller…

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas l'effrayer… Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite… Mais je serais toujours là pour elle…

\- J'espère bien !

Beckett attendait devant l'ascenseur. Elle ne voulait pas espionner la conversion entre sa meilleure amie et celui qui occupait ses pensées. Elle pourrait toujours torturer Lanie plus tard…

* * *

L'étage de la criminelle était en pleine effervescence. Assise sur le rebord de son bureau face au tableau blanc, Kate regardait le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient. Les portraits de Sarah Moore et de Victor Davis y étaient apposés, la photo de cet inconnu en postier ou l'empreinte partielle mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi chercher, ou qui chercher…

Dans la salle de pause, Castle préparait deux cafés sans la quitter des yeux. Lanie l'avait pratiquement poussé dans ses bras comme Esposito à midi, ce put-il que Kate se soit confiée sur ses sentiments à son égard ? Mais pourquoi en parler à ses amis et ne pas venir l'avouer au principal concerné ?

De leur coté, Ryan et Esposito s'affairaient pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une idée. Comment pouvait-il autant leur échapper ? Et en plus, il s'en prenait à l'un des leurs à travers ses victimes.

A l'image d'un étau qui se refermerait sur elle, les victimes étaient de plus en plus proches. Mais qui pouvait en savoir autant ? Même eux ignoraient son histoire avec le fils Davis Elle n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie. C'était sans doute la clef de voûte, ce qu'il fallait trouver, pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Katherine Beckett ?

Le « ding » caractéristique des ascenseurs se fit entendre sans que quelqu'un y fasse attention. Après tout, c'était monnaie courante. En revanche, personne n'ignora la femme qui en sortit et le visage de Castle se décomposa. Cette semaine devenait un véritable enfer…

* * *

 _ **Alors, une idée ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII

Kate ne put rater l'entrée fracassante de Meredith, à croire que le poste était devenu une scène de théâtre. La rouquine sortit de l'ascenseur dans une robe rouge au décolleté provocateur. Elle semblait avoir repérée sa proie dès l'ouverture des portes.

L'actrice traversa l'open space en se déhanchant plus que de raison et elle avait un air trop enjoué pour être sincère. Meredith s'approcha lentement de Castle qui, vraisemblablement, s'était changé en statue de cire en apercevant son ex-femme.

\- Oh Rick, mon Chaton ! s'exclama la rouquine.

\- Meredith ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, je suis de passage à New York pour le grand rôle de ma vie. Et je comptais bien en profiter… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, annonça-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de l'écrivain.

\- …

\- On dîne ensemble… ce soir… disons 20 heures. Ca te laisse deux heures pour nous préparer quelque chose. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je servirais de dessert… dit-t-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et laissant ses yeux glisser le long de son corps.

La rouquine finit par reprendre la direction de l'ascenseur mais après avoir fait deux pas tout au plus, elle fit volte-face et se jeta avidement sur la bouche de Castle pour un baiser plus qu'approfondi.

 _\- Non mais elle lui propose un détartrage ou quoi ?! S'écria la détective intérieurement._

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait comme ça vis à vis un homme mais Rick n'était pas n'importe lequel. Et même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature, les sous-entendus plus qu'explicites de Meredith et son appétit vorace pour les lèvres de SON écrivain la rendait folle.

Elle feignait travailler en triant des papiers sur son bureau mais Castle ne fut pas dupe. Il aperçut par dessus l'épaule de son ex-femme, le regard intense qu'elle lançait à Meredith, et ce dernier parlait pour elle. Bien évidemment qu'il était flatté, comment ne pas l'être ? Kate aurait presque pu sauter au cou de l'actrice pour défendre son territoire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée, il voulait devenir son territoire !

La jeune femme retenait tout son être pour ne pas intervenir. Mais au fond, elle l'enviait ! Elle rêvait d'être à sa place ! De pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Mais Castle n'était que son partenaire, un ami tout au plus. Même si au fond, elle savait qu'il était tellement plus que cela. Et pour cette simple raison, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Si ce soir, il voulait profiter de sa « brioche au beurre », il le pouvait. Elle s'apitoierait sur son sort, seule chez elle, devant un pot de glace et un épisode de Nébula 9.

Ryan et Esposito qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que le jeu du chat et de la souris avait suffisamment duré car ils allaient finir par y laisser des plumes.

\- Vous travaillez sur une affaire compliquée ? Demanda la rouquine en empoignant une fesse de l'écrivain.

\- Euh… Un petit peu… en effet…

\- Vous prenez les choses beaucoup trop à cœur, vous trouverez peut-être demain ! Rétorqua-t-elle en effaçant la trace de rouge à lèvres qui ornait le sourire de Castle.

\- …

\- Bon j'y vais… A toute à l'heure mon Chaton !

Meredith quitta le poste plutôt fier de son petit effet, Castle était toujours à sa merci. Ce soir, elle n'aura sans doute pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il ne la déshabille.

\- Vous ne vous dépêchez pas ? Un repas en deux heures, c'est plutôt court ! Lança Kate amèrement.

\- Vous êtes jalouse ?

\- Moi ? Non ! Bien-sur que non ! Mais il ne faudrait pas décevoir la dame… Essaya-t-elle de mentir.

\- Oh mais si vous êtes jalouse !

 _\- Oh que oui je suis envieuse de cette femme ! Je ne suis même pas certaine que le terme soit assez fort ! Pensa-t-elle._

\- Castle la ferme ! Ou sinon je vous coffre ! Rétorqua sa muse se sentant piégée.

\- Mmhh… On pourrait se menotter l'un à l'autre, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il voyait dans son regard qu'il l'avait déstabilisée et il ne s'en excuserait pas, bien au contraire. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle perdait le contrôle des choses.

Comment peut-il avoir réponse à tout et me déstabiliser autant ? Oh mon Dieu, ce sourire… Et puis l'idée d'être de nouveau menotté à lui ne me déplait pas, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse. Mais cette fois, se serait dans mon lit et sans animal exotique ! pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle aperçut la trace de rouge à lèvres et son amertume resurgit sans crier gare.

\- Elle a confondu le poste avec Broadway ou quoi ?!

\- Pardon ? Demanda Castle surpris.

\- Votre ex-femme fait son show en plein milieu du poste pendant une enquête qui plus est ! Elle n'a jamais pensé à postuler dans les films pour adultes, parce qu'elle semble en avoir saisi toute la subtilité !

\- Mais… Euh… Enfin… Je n'ai rien dit, moi, quand Josh a débarqué !

\- Il devait venir pour l'enquête, c'était un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre. Il ne m'a pas tripotée en plein milieu du poste !

\- Comme si cette idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il mourrait d'envie de s'attaquer aux boutons de votre chemisier ! Et je suis sur que ça ne vous aurez pas déplu ! Meredith n'a rien fait de mal à part m'inviter à diner ! Mais visiblement, c'est ce détail qui semble vous poser un problème !

\- Ok, stop ! Le combat entre Rocky et Apollo Creed se termine maintenant ! Cria Ryan.

Beckett tenta de rester indifférente à cette dispute en se tournant vers le tableau blanc tout en mordillant le feutre qu'elle tenait, ce qui trahissait sa nervosité. Elle aurait dû le supplier de passer la soirée avec elle plutôt avec sa « brioche au beurre » mais Katherine Beckett ne suppliait jamais !

Castle attrapa sa veste, lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta le poste en regrettant déjà ses paroles. Il aimait la jalousie plus qu'apparente de Kate mais encore une fois, elle éluda le véritable problème plutôt que de lui demander de rester avec elle ce soir…

\- Bravo Bro… Maintenant, c'est à nous qu'elle va pourrir la vie ! Marmonna Esposito.

* * *

Les Gars devaient déjà être dans leurs canapés devant le match des Yankees à l'heure qu'il était. Néanmoins, Beckett ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le poste puisque si elle partait, elle penserait à Castle, à leur dispute stupide et l'imaginer dans les bras de son ex-femme fit s'échouer une larme sur le dossier qu'elle tentait de lire. Qui plus est, elle ne voulait pas abandonner les victimes. Elle resta jusque tard dans la nuit à relire, rayer, réécrire… avant de rentrer chez elle pour ne dormir que trois heure à peine.

Dire que la nuit de Castle avait été mouvementée était un euphémisme. Il se leva, et décida de préparer le petit déjeuné.

\- Quoi de meilleure qu'une bonne guimauvelette pour commercer la journée ? Dit-il pour lui même.

\- Euh… laisses-moi te répondre ? Tout ! Déclara Alexis sous le regard amusé de son père.

\- Bon alors, omelette, bacon et fruits ?

\- Nettement mieux ! Tu vas au poste ce matin ?

\- …

\- Papa ?

\- On s'est disputé hier soir avec Kate…

\- A cause de maman, je suppose…

\- Tu supposes bien…

\- D'après ce que m'a raconté de l'enquête l'autre soir, Kate a besoin de toi. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier mais moins que demain alors peu importe vos problèmes ! Tu enfiles ta veste et tu fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux : être présent pour les personnes que tu aimes !

Après un petit-déj' père/fille qu'ils adoraient autant l'un que l'autre, Alexis prit son sac et fila. Elle fut suivit par son père qui héla un taxi en direction du 12th.

Beckett était arrivée de bonne heure, encore une fois, c'était les insomnies qui avaient gagné. Le poste était calme et à peine éclairé. Elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de sport, où elle quitta les talons hauts, et ses vêtements pour un short et un débardeur noir.

A cette heure là, il n'y avait personne et le silence régnait. Un silence entre coupé par sa respiration haletante et les cris rageurs à chaque assaut. Elle aimait laisser aller sa frustration et sa colère sur les sacs de sable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler ou de se justifier pour ne pas le faire. Ils étaient là pour encaisser les coups qu'elle portait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Castle ne put échapper à la réflexion d'Esposito sur son manque de ponctualité, vu qu'il était déjà 10h30. Ce matin, il était venu accompagné d'un seul café, un unique café noir et serré. Elle ne put le blâmer pour cela mais quand elle tenta de lire dans ses yeux, l'écrivain fuit ce regard auquel il ne savait que trop pardonner. Malgré le sage discours de sa fille, il ne parvenait à outrepasser la colère de la veille.

De son côté, elle n'osa pas lui adresser la parole, pour lui demander quoi ? Comment s'était passée la soirée avec son ex-femme ? Il avait certainement dû en profiter… Elle s'était littéralement offerte à lui. Même si le penser lui torturait l'esprit, l'entendre l'aurait achevée ! Cependant, Esposito n'éluda pas le sujet.

\- Alors Bro, la « brioche au beurre » était toujours aussi survoltée ?

\- Euh…

\- Allé, Castle ! Javier et moi nous n'aurons jamais la chance de connaître une nuit dans le lit d'une actrice !

\- C'est Jenny qui va être ravie d'apprendre que tu t'ennuis au lit, Kévin ! Réplica Beckett en se dirigeant vers la salle de pause.

\- Eh bien… En fait… La soirée était fabuleuse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer… Elle a été surprenante, inventive et diabolique !

 _..._ _Flashback ..._

 _A 20h, comme prévu Meredith frappa la porte. Castle prit une grande respiration, puis ouvrit ce qui le séparait encore de la mère d'Alexis._

 _\- Meredith ! dit-il avec un sourire forcé._

 _\- Chaton ! Prêt à commencer par le dessert ? Grrrr… grognât-elle en ouvrant son manteau pour laisser apparaître son déshabillé rouge._

 _\- Wow… Oui… Ecoute, pour ce soir ça ne va pas être possible… Pour ceux qui suivent non plus d'ailleurs…_

 _\- C'est Kate n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais pu résister à tes muses ! Kyra, Sofia, moi et maintenant elle… Richard, tu deviens beaucoup trop sentimental. Allé viens, on va s'amuser et demain tu lui raconteras que tu m'as mise à la porte. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur._

 _\- Ce soir, je passe la soirée avec notre fille car même si tu as tendance à l'oublier, tu as encore une FILLE ! claqua-t-il. Donc, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, dit-t-il en refermant la porte._

 _L'écrivain avait prévu de se mettre en mode « papa ». Alors après avoir mit Meredith dehors, il proposa une partie de laser game à sa fille. Martha n'étant pas là ce soir, le loft allait pouvoir devenir un véritable terrain de jeu._

 _La jeune femme ne refusait jamais une partie avec son père, elle venait de quitter Ashley et toutes les distractions étaient bonnes à prendre. Et puis, ce jeu résumait à lui seul, cette relation fusionnelle qu'ils avaient. C'était toute leur histoire. Elle avait su manier le pistolet avant même de savoir marcher._

 _Après une bataille d'une heure, Alexis acheva l'écrivain d'un tir longue portée en pleine poitrine. Il resta cloué sur place, l'élève venait de surpasser le maître !_

 _La matriarche poussa la porte et découvrit un loft dévasté. Debout sur le canapé du salon se trouvait sa petite fille qui extériorisait une joie immense à contrario derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine, son fils tirait une mine boudeuse. Elle se demandait encore aujourd'hui, lequel des deux préférait ce jeu. Surement Castle… Cette pensée étira un large sourire sur ces lèvres, son fils ne grandirait jamais._

 _Pendant le repas, Alexis ne manqua pas de raconter dans les plus larges détails la défaite de son père, sa fuite sous le piano, son cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle sortit de sous l'escalier ou sa chute à côté du canapé. Castle ne pouvait pas nier même si il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, elle avait peut-être gagné la première bataille mais certainement pas la guerre !_

 _Cette phrase lui rappela terriblement l'affaire. Sans un mot, il se leva, salua sa mère puis sa fille et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il était adossé à la tête du lit, son téléphone entre les mains. Il faisait défiler les différentes photos de Kate qu'il avait prises à son insu. Chacune de ces photos contait une histoire, leur histoire, le chemin parcouru depuis la première enquête, l'évolution de ses sentiments…_

 _Ces souvenirs firent un effet d'électrochoc… A la fin de l'enquête, il avouera à Beckett qu'il ne peut plus vivre sans elle à ses cotés, sans s'endormir dans ses bras et ou s'éveiller sous ses baisers._

 _..._ _Flashback ..._

\- Donc c'était formidable parce que…? C'est vraiment pas cool Castle ! Râla le latino.

\- Je sais… Déclara le romancier un sourire aux lèvres en regardant sa muse qui se débattait avec la machine à café.

Il mit alors sa rancœur de côté et s'approcha délicatement. Il lui prit la tasse des mains et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent légèrement. Ce fut bref mais tellement intense, jamais une femme ne l'avait autant électrisé par un simple touché.

* * *

C'était peut-être un crime parfait. Aucune piste, aucun suspect, aucune justice. Kate retournait le problème dans tout les sens mais impossible de comprendre. On ne pouvait pas être aussi méticuleux, il suffisait de trouver le chaînon manquant.

Tory et Ryan examinèrent les vidéos de surveillances des deux quartiers mais rien. Cet homme était un fantôme ! La première victime était secrétaire médicale, la seconde avocate, une seule chose les reliait, ils avaient croisé la route de Beckett. Il fallait donc approfondir cette voie mais qui lui en voulait au point de tuer ses proches ? Cette liste était interminable. Après plus de dix ans dans les forces de l'ordre et des états de service comme les siens, de nombreuses personnes finissent par vous en vouloir.

Il était pratiquement midi lorsque Ryan exulta en trouvant l'adresse d'une boutique spécialisée dans les vieux uniformes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**_

* * *

Chapitre VIII

La boutique se trouvait au fin fond d'une petite ruelle lugubre. La porte à double battants séparait la façade de briques rouges dans une symétrie parfaite. De chaque côté se trouvait des vitres qui laissaient entrevoir l'immensité du magasin. Lorsque vous décidiez d'y entrer, derrière le comptoir de bois se trouvait un vieil homme d'une petite taille, avec des cheveux blancs et des lunettes qui jonchaient le bout de son nez. Il se fondait dans le décor du lieu, il correspondait à l'esprit de la boutique. A croire que ce magasin n'aurait pas la même âme sans cette personne accoudée au comptoir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le lieutenant Ryan, dit-il en montrant sa plaque. Avez-vous vendu un uniforme de postier ces derniers jours ?

\- Euh... Laissez moi réfléchir jeune homme, répondit le vieil homme. Oui ! Un homme plutôt étrange, il voulait impérativement une casquette. J'ai eu beau lui dire que l'uniforme issu de la prohibition et la casquette n'allaient pas ensemble. Il n'a rien voulu savoir et il a prit les deux !

\- Oui, d'accord... Pourriez vous me le décrire ?

\- Euh... 1m85 environ... Les cheveux bruns... Les yeux bleus... Plutôt costaud... Ah et une voix grave.

\- D'accord, est ce que vous seriez capable d'en faire un portrait robot ?

\- Oui, peut-être...

\- Est ce qu'il ressemblait à cet homme là ? Demanda Ryan en lui montrant la photo de Paul Moore.

\- Oh non, pas du tout !

\- Vous pouvez passer au poste du 12th dans l'après-midi ?

\- Oui bien sur, Bonne journée Lieutenant.

En rentrant au poste, il croisa Castle qui revenait de chez Hung. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de réunion. L'écrivain répartit les petites boîtes, porc au caramel pour Ryan, nouilles sautées pour Gates et canard laqué pour Esposito.

Malgré la rancœur toujours présente, les habitudes ont la peau dure. Ainsi, Castle disposa entre Kate et lui, les trois dernières boîtes. Avec Beckett, ils avaient pris cette petite manie de partager le bœuf mariné, le porc aigre doux et le riz cantonais. Ce petit arrangement qui leurs paraissait tout naturel faisait toujours autant rire les autres. Même Gates ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Certes, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître mais elle était persuadée que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett eut le mérite de leur faire reprendre leurs respirations.

\- Beckett !

\- Bonjour Lieutenant... Déclara une petite voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Alexis ? Tu veux parler à ton père ? Il joue à _Angry Birds_ mais je suis sûre que les cochons verts peuvent attendre dix minutes, dit-elle en jetant un regard à la personne concernée qui trop concentrée ne s'en rendit pas compte.

\- Euh... Non, c'est à vous que j'aimerais parler, en vérité...

\- A moi ? Je t'écoute, répondit la détective un peu perdu, en s'éloignant de Castle.

\- Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Papa a une partie de poker et Grand-mère n'est pas là, vous pourriez peut-être... Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas... Passer au loft...

\- Ce soir ? D'accord. Je serais là vers 19h30, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je passerais chez Luigi avant, ça te vas ?

\- Oui c'est parfait, merci, à ce soir Lieutenant.

Environ quatre ans que son père suivait cette femme. Même si Alexis l'avaient toujours beaucoup appréciée, au départ, elle ne comprenait pas les motivations qui le poussaient à la suivre partout. Mais au fil des années, la jeune femme avait fini par découvrir cette femme forte et indépendante. Elle l'admirait pour sa force de caractère face à cette vie impitoyable.

Elle l'appréciait d'autant plus que Kate tirait le meilleur de son père. Castle n'était plus ce célibataire imbu de sa personne qui ramenait une fille différente à chaque tombée de la nuit. Il fallait être aveugle pour croire encore qu'il la suivait pour ces recherches. Il était évident qu'il l'épiait pour la femme qu'elle était.

Beckett revint dans la salle de réunion toujours déconcertée par l'invitation de la jeune Castle. Mais ce ne fut que temporaire, elle replongea dans l'affaire comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Bientôt deux heures déjà que le vendeur d'uniformes était avec le dessinateur mais ce dernier passait la majorité de son temps à gommer. Le vieil homme n'arrivait même pas à se mettre d'accord avec lui-même. Ryan s'arrachait les cheveux, il pensait tenir une piste solide et finalement ce n'était qu'un feu de paille.

\- Il avait des sourcils épais plutôt rapprochés... Non en fait... Quand je vous regarde, je dirais qu'ils étaient plutôt espacés... Arrrrrh... Vous savez, il est venu la semaine dernière, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Ma mémoire n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant... Je suis désolé...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave...

 _\- J'aurais dû y penser tout seul à cet uniforme ! Dès le premier meurtre ! Pensa-t-il._

Esposito quitta la salle pour aller rejoindre Lanie, il n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre froide entre Beckett et Castle. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la veille. Il les aurait bien laissé régler leurs problèmes tout seuls mais l'enquête en pâtissait. Le latino voulait trouver le malade qui s'en prenait à Beckett, et il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Castle. Il devait être là pour elle, il devait la soutenir...

* * *

Lorsque la fin de journée sonna, l'enquête contenait encore plus d'incertitudes que la veille. Ils avaient la description d'un homme qui pouvait coller à la majorité de la gente masculine de New York... Kate ne tenait plus. Si elle suivait la lettre, demain il y aurait une autre victime et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher... Son coeur se serra, assise sur sa chaise, elle était désemparée. Payée pour un job qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à faire...

Néanmoins, elle devait retrouver sa sérénité car, ce soir, Alexis avait besoin d'elle. Et de toute évidence, le sujet semblait important. Il était hors de question d'arriver dévastée par cette enquête et qu'au final, ce soit la jeune femme qui se sente obligée de la réconforter.

Les gars s'approchèrent en riant de son bureau et le latino prit la parole.

\- Beckett, allé, viens boire un verre ! On pensait passer au Old Hunt.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai rendez-vous et je suis déjà en retard, lança Kate en prenant sa veste et ses clefs de voiture.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Mais un rendez-vous avec Lanie ou un rendez-vous avec un homme ?! S'insurgea Castle qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un mot depuis la veille.

\- Peut-être...

\- Peut-être quoi ?! Peut-être Lanie ou peut-être un homme ?

\- Passez une bonne nuit Castle, salut les gars.

Elle quitta le poste dans sa Crown Victoria, direction son appartement. Elle passa sous la douche où elle s'imagina tous les sujets de conversation possibles et inimaginables. Lorsque la fille de son partenaire lui avait demandé de la rejoindre ce soir, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Mais à présent, plus les minutes passaient plus Beckett paniquait.

\- Et si finalement, j'étais incapable de l'aider ? Je ne suis pas vraiment très douée pour les conseils... Elle veut peut-être des cours de self défense ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! En général, pour les conseils, je vais voir Lanie... Je pourrais peut-être l'appeler... Non... Bien-sûr que non...

Kate sortit de la salle de bain en pleine réflexion, une serviette autour du buste. Elle passa un jean et un pull à capuche, elle mit des talons hauts, puis sa veste en cuire et une écharpe. La jeune femme enfourcha sa Softail et fila vers le loft.

 ** _Au loft_**

Depuis le début de cette enquête, Alexis voyait le morale de son père en chute libre. Ce matin, elle lui avait conseillé d'être présent pour Kate mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment que la peur de la voir tomber sous une balle empêchait son paternel de se livrer totalement à cette femme. Ainsi, elle voulait permettre à Beckett d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments. Alexis avait alors imaginé un stratagème machiavélique.

Alexis était assise sur le canapé lorsque l'on frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Beckett avec une pizza fumante entre les mains. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer en la débarrassant.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venue, dit-elle en posant le repas dans la cuisine.

\- Je t'en pris, c'est normal.

\- Un verre de vin ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- On pourrait discuter en mangeant, non ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Bien-sur !

Elles s'assirent sur des coussins posés sur le sol du salon et déposèrent la pizza sur la table basse. Alexis plongea le nez au milieu de sa part, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Pourtant, au téléphone, cela semblait la meilleure idée.

 _ **Dans le salon de Patterson**_

Les quatre hommes étaient répartis autour de la table de poker, accompagnés par un verre de whisky et un cigare. La partie battait son plein mais Richard paraissait ailleurs ce qui n'échappa pas aux trois autres joueurs.

 **\- Patterson** : Je relance de 200$.

 **\- Connelly** : Je suis.

 **\- Cannell** : Pareil.

 **\- Castle** : …

 **\- Cannell** : Richard, c'est à toi ! Richard ?!

 **\- Castle** : Ah oui… Pardon… Je me couche, dit-il sans conviction.

 **\- Cannell** : C'est la fliquette qui accapare tes pensées comme ça ?

 **\- Connelly** : En parlant de ça Rick, es-tu conscient qu'avec toutes tes recherches sur elle, tu pourrais écrire une bonne douzaine de romans ? Faut-il encore oublier cette distraction et te mettre à écrire...

 **\- Castle** : Ce n'est pas une distraction ! D'accord ?!

 **\- Patterson** : Eh bien, Stephen maintenant, je crois que tu as ta réponse, c'était bien elle, dit-il en souriant.

 **\- Castle** : De toute façon, elle passe la soirée avec un autre…

 **\- Cannell** : Oh…

 **\- Connelly** : Bon alors, dis nous au moins comment avance ton prochain roman ?

 _ **Au loft**_

L'odeur de la spécialité italienne avait déjà envahi l'appartement. Mais la jeune femme ne paraissait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Beckett fut rassurée de voir que ce tête à tête impromptu soit aussi perturbant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Cependant, elle voyait bien que quelque chose contrariait la fille de Castle. Alors elle décida de commencer.

\- Hey Alexis, dis moi ce qui te tracasse. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, juste pour t'écouter et te conseiller comme le ferait une amie… avec quelques années en plus.

Mais ce que Kate ne réalisa pas ce fut qu'Alexis avait la fibre théâtrale en elle et que tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je suis face à un problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire… dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le canapé en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans croiser le regard de Kate.

\- Ca à l'air d'être sérieux… C'est un problème au lycée ?

\- Non, enfin si… Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rompu avec Ashley…

\- …

\- Est ce que vous croyez qu'il est possible de recraquer aussi rapidement pour un autre ? Enfin… peut-être que je l'aimais déjà avant de sortir avec Ashley… et que je ne voulais simplement pas encore l'admettre…

Martha entra dans le loft et fut surprise de tomber sur Beckett assise sur le sol du salon en face de sa petite fille. Mais elle ne demanda rien. Elle attrapa le manteau qu'elle était venue chercher pour une petite balade dans New York avec la dernière trouvaille de son détecteur de cheveux gris. Elle s'excusa et quitta le loft dans le même coup de vent que celui qui l'avait amenée.

\- Alors c'est ça le problème… un autre accapare tes jours et tes nuits ? demanda-t-elle étonnée que l'adolescente se confie à elle.

\- Non ça ne m'embête pas. Ce qui me gène, c'est qu'avec Simon, on est amis depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souviennes. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même quand Ash' était loin et que ça n'allait plus entre nous. On se connaît et on se comprend tellement aisément qu'un seul regard est suffisant. Je suis butée et pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Son côté irresponsable finit toujours par me manquer.

Le situation d'Alexis faisait tellement écho à la sienne. Elle n'avait qu'à remplacer le prénom et elle pouvait redire mot pour mot la déclaration de la jeune femme. Une rupture proche, une amitié de longue date, l'unique regard ou le pardon trop facile…

Comment pouvait-elle la guider alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver la réponse pour elle-même ? Sentant que la confidence n'était pas finie, elle attendit.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui dire que je l'aime parce que si ce n'est pas réciproque nous risquons de perdre cette amitié. Une amitié dont je ne peux plus me passer. Il a pris une telle place dans ma vie ! La journée me paraît tellement fade quand il n'est pas là… Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Je suis pathétique, je sais…

\- Non Alexis, pas du tout ! Beckett prit une grande respiration et commença. Ne vaut-il pas mieux savoir pour avancer dans la vie ? Au final peu importe que la réponse soit celle que tu attends ou non ! Il a un moment où il faut sauter dans le vide. Je conçois que ça fasse peur mais la satisfaction après n'en est que plus savoureuse. Alexis, t'es une jeune femme formidable ! Si vous êtes aussi bien quand vous êtes ensemble, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas. On ne vit pas dans l'hypothétique, savoure chaque instant qui vous est offert !

\- Mais si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Vous aurez au moins essayer mais fais toi confiance. Si son regard est semblable au tien quand tu le regardes avec tout l'amour que tu lui portes, lance-toi et profite.

\- Merci beaucoup Kate.

\- Je t'en pris ma puce.

Kate ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle venait de donner un conseil à Alexis qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à suivre. A la seule différence qu'elle, elle savait ce que ressentait Castle…

 _\- C'est moi qui suis vraiment pathétique… Pensa-t-elle._

De son coté, la jeune femme était aux anges, sa petite idée tordue avait porté ses fruits. A présent, il fallait espérer que Beckett sache appliquer ses propres conseils. Mais Alexis semblait confiante.

 _ **Dans le salon de Patterson**_

 **\- Castle** : Je bloque un peu en ce moment…

 **\- Connelly** : En ce moment ? Voyons Richard !

 **\- Castle** : Nikki Hard est sur une enquête qui s'orchestre autour de plusieurs meurtres où les victimes lui sont proches. Le tueur la nargue dans des lettres, il montre qu'il en connaît beaucoup sur elle. Le premier meurtre n'apporte aucun indice, et aucun suspect sérieux. Le tueur est un véritable fantôme. Pour le second, c'est différent, il a laissé une légère empreinte partielle…

 **\- Connelly** : Vraiment ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu simplet ? L'intrigue est plutôt moyenne.

 **\- Cannell** : Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Le tueur peut avoir envie d'être retrouvé pour ensuite mieux jouer avec elle. Peut-être que cet homme est jaloux… de sa réussite ou de ses amours ? Le tout est de savoir ce qu'il cherche. C'est ça la clef de ton histoire, que veut-il vraiment au fond ?

 **\- Patterson** : Je suis du même avis. Si cet homme s'en prend à elle, c'est qu'il l'envie ou la désir. Peut-être même les deux, l'empreinte peut être une bonne idée dans la mesure où elle te servira plus tard dans ton dénouement.

 **\- Castle** : Oui, c'est surement ça ! Messieurs, vous m'avez déplumé ce soir, je vais donc vous laisser.

Il écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier et finit son verre d'un seul trait. Il attrapa son manteau et salua ses amis d'un geste de la main. Il aurait voulu rentrer à pied, pour la beauté de New York la nuit. Mais à peine dehors, le froid le rappela à l'ordre, Castle héla un taxi et lui donna son adresse.

Dans l'habitacle résonnait _Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi_. Il écouta les paroles de l'interprète suisse avec une attention qui lui était rare. Mais elle racontait tellement bien ce qu'il ressentait aux côtés de Beckett. Quand elle passait devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses jambes ou la lumière sur ses cheveux. Quand elle s'approchait de lui, son parfum de cerise lui faisait baisser les yeux. Ou bien, quand elle lui touchait les mains, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas y penser. Il comprenait mieux le monde en l'observant, il était persuadé d'y voir plus clair. Elle lui avait surtout ouvert les portes d'un monde qu'il n'osait imaginer. Celui dans lequel, il pouvait aimer une femme qui se moquait pas mal de son argent ou de son nom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX

Castle fixait une goutte d'eau sur la vitre, la ville n'était plus qu'une ombre, les lampadaires n'éclairaient plus que par à coup la banquette du taxi. L'écrivain était plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque que le chauffeur le sortit de son moment d'absence, il paya et ouvrit la portière. Il referma son manteau et emmitoufla la tête dans son écharpe. Il tentait d'échapper aux gouttelettes d'eau qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque.

Au loft, malgré la confession d'Alexis qui laissa Kate dans une dualité flagrante, la soirée se passa à merveille. La discussion ne connut aucun silence gênant. Le tableau qu'elles offraient assises l'une en face de l'autre dégageait une authenticité profonde, ce que ne rata pas l'écrivain en entrant dans l'appartement. Il marqua un temps de pause sur le pas de la porte. La femme qui hantait ses rêves les plus coquins se trouvait dans son salon et discutait comme si cela était commun avec sa fille.

\- Kate ? Je vous croyais à un rendez-vous.

\- En effet, Castle j'avais bien rendez-vous...

\- Avec Alexis ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est grave ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Juste une discussion de femme à femme ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Femme à… femme ?

\- Oui, Castle, de femme à femme.

\- Euh… c'était quoi le sujet de la conversation ?!

\- Ah… Castle… Vous voulez toujours tout savoir ! Il faut garder une part de mystère !

\- Alexis ! T'as toujours été prudente ?! Demanda en déglutissant bruyamment.

\- Euh… Oui, j'ai bu un coca mais de toute façon, je ne vais pas prendre la voiture, je vais juste aller me coucher ! Déclara-t-elle en rigolant.

Castle se figea instantanément. La jeune femme était plutôt fière de son petit effet, et sourit devant le teint blafard de son père. Kate tenta de retenir ses rires en mettant son poing devant sa bouche, cependant, elle n'aurait manqué ce moment pour rien au monde. Les chiens ne font pas des chats et la jeune femme était aussi adroite que son père pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non pas ça ! Enfin, une discussion femme à femme, une part de mystère… T'as très bien compris où je voulais en venir !

\- Ah ça ! Une discussion entre femmes ne tourne pas uniquement autour du sexe, papa !

\- Pas uniquement ?! Ca veut dire un peu quand même ?! Demanda-t-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

\- Alexis, arrêtes de torturer ton père ! Castle, nous n'avons pas parlé de sexe mais si ça avait été le cas, vous ne l'auriez pas su. Donc, ça ne sert à rien de vous torturer l'esprit !

Castle était surpris mais heureux. Les deux femmes les plus importantes à ses yeux, en y ajoutant sa mère bien évidemment, avait l'air de s'apprécier. Rien n'aurait pu le ravir davantage et cette pensée lui dessina un sourire sur les lèvres lui donnant l'air benêt. Kate embrassa Alexis, prit sa veste, salua Castle et quitta le loft en disant :

\- A demain Castle, et Lex, on refait ça quand tu veux et n'hésite pas !

\- Promis, merci Kate, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Kate referma la porte laissant père et fille, l'un en face de l'autre, l'un dans l'incompréhension totale et l'autre heureuse de sa soirée.

* * *

 ** _Au poste, le lendemain matin_**

En repensant à cette soirée avec Alexis, Beckett mâchouillait nerveusement le bout de son stylo. Kate ne voulait s'immiscer dans la relation fusionnelle qui existait entre le père et sa fille. Néanmoins, une question la tracassait, arriverait-elle à appliquer son propre conseil ? Elle devait avoir confiance en elle-même et en Rick aussi, elle devait juste sauter dans l'inconnu. Castle l'aimait alors pourquoi n'osait-elle pas lâcher prise ? Avait-elle peur qu'il l'attende encore ou pire qu'il se soit déjà lassé ?

Mais insciemment, elle attendait le coup de téléphone qui allait annoncer la mort d'une troisième personne.

Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle se retrouva face à un café fumant. Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse et il ajouta un « Always » à peine audible pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Elle sentit son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine, la tension des deux jours précédents semblait s'être évaporer. Kate ne supportait plus ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle l'aimait et elle souhaitait l'avoir près d'elle dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et cette enquête était pire qu'un mauvais moment. C'était un cauchemar éveillé et elle espérait sentir la force de ses bras la réconforter, elle espérait sentir son souffle court dans son cou, elle l'espérait lui, simplement.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise la fixa intensément, elle dégageait un charme fou. Certes, elle lui volerait dans les plumes lorsqu'elle s'en rendrait compte mais tant pis, le jeu en valait la chandelle, il était attiré tel un aimant. Il s'en voulait de s'être comporter de cette manière durant les jours passés, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il attendait désespérément qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait être celle avec qui il devrait passer cette nuit torride qu'avait prévu Meredith. Alors aujourd'hui, il s'en donnait à cœur joie pour contempler cette femme dont il était fou.

Beckett n'était pas dupe, elle le voyait très bien mais cela lui plaisait. Elle appréciait ce regard doux et attentionné posé sur elle, un regard profond et sincère dans lequel elle pouvait se perdre. Un regard bleu océan dans lequel on tombe sans toucher terre, celui qui l'envoûtait depuis pratiquement quatre ans. Elle ne voulait, sans doute, pas gâcher la beauté de ce moment.

Néanmoins, dans son bureau, Gates ne vivait pas réellement le même moment paisible. Une troisième victime venait d'être découverte sur Lexington Avenue. Elle voulait à tout prix résoudre cette enquête au plus vite car dehors la presse commençait à trouver l'affaire très intéressante pour les gros titres et puis Beckett semblait ne pas avoir dormie depuis des semaines.

Lorsqu'elle sortit pour annoncer la nouvelle cela eut le mérite de ramener définitivement le duo atypique à la dure réalité.

* * *

Ils passèrent une porte d'entrée rouge poussée par Jones et tombèrent dans un duplex typiquement newyorkais. Le salon était une grande pièce ouverte sur une cuisine américaine, un escalier en bois massif trônait en plein milieu. Les murs de briques apportaient un côté chaleureux et réconfortant. Les yeux de Castle se perdirent dans la bibliothèque gigantesque. Il ne put s'empêcher que chercher ses livres et eut ce petit sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il les trouva. Beckett le regarda toucher le dos des livres du bout des doigts, il semblait avoir quitté la surface de la Terre pour quelques secondes. Son côté enfantin avait disparu laissant place à un homme dévoué à sa passion.

Lanie toussota légèrement, elle préférait tellement les voir ainsi que dans le froid glacial qui les hantait ces derniers temps, mais l'important restait la scène de crime. Et pour les deux jeunes femmes, cette scène avait un air de déjà vu. La chaise était disposée en face de la porte d'entrée de manière à ne pas la rater. En même temps, comment voulez-vous rater une femme torturée et à moitié dénudée dans une pièce ?

Une femme d'environ 40 ans était assise sur une chaise, dont le buste était vêtu uniquement d'un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Ainsi, il était impossible d'ignorer la plaie béante laissée par la lame d'un couteau d'où un filet de sang s'échapper encore. Le sang s'était rependu sur le sol et s'infiltrait dans les rainures du parquet lui donnant une légère teinte carmin. Elle avait la tête tombante sur la poitrine, ses cheveux recouvraient partiellement son visage dissimulant son nez meurtri et sa pommette bleuie. Ses avant-bras étaient parsemés des ecchymoses. Beckett eut l'impression de se présenter aux portes de l'Enfer tant les cris de souffrance de cette femme semblaient encore résonner dans la pièce. Elle avait tenté de lutter mais son agresseur fut plus fort… Le doute n'existait plus, c'était bien lui ! Insatiable et introuvable…

\- Bonjour Kate

\- Salut Lanie, tu peux m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- Non, pour l'instant rien n'a changé. Un coup de couteau toujours placé au même endroit sans aucune hésitation au vu des bords de la plaie qui sont lises. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait…

\- Elle s'appelle Veronica Harris, 40 ans divorcée depuis moins de quatre ans. Elle vivait ici avec sa fille. Les voisins la décrivent comme une femme discrète sans histoire, indiqua Esposito.

\- Harris ? Pourquoi ce nom… Commença Castle en revenant de la bibliothèque.

\- … me dit quelque chose ? Termina Kate.

Lanie coupa le silence qui s'était peu à peu installé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, vous savez…

\- Lanie ! S'indigna le lieutenant en lui jetant un regard noir ce qui fit rire la légiste.

\- C'est un nom plutôt commun à New York, ajouta le latino.

\- Ouais peut-être… Quel âge a sa fille ? Demanda Castle.

\- A peine une dizaine d'année… Répondit Ryan.

\- Pour ma part, j'en saurais peut-être plus après l'autopsie. Pour l'heure de la mort, je dirais une à deux heures, mais je vous le confirmerais.

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Honey, j'ai dit que rien n'avait changé. Et c'est le cas… il y a encore une lettre pour toi…

 _« Bonjour Katie,_

 _A ton avis, quelle chose te perturbe le plus dans la vie, le souvenir de ta mère ou bien les disputes avec Castle ? J'hésite encore… Au moins, l'une des deux personnes a su que tu l'aimais, la seconde ne le saura peut-être jamais… Comment peut-il s'accrocher avec tant d'envie depuis tant d'années ? Je suis persuadé qu'il décrocherait la lune pour un seul de tes sourires ! Mais visiblement, toutes les personnes ont leurs limites et pour toi c'est aimer, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Central Park n'est jamais aussi agréable qu'en cette saison, non ? Mais si, souviens toi Katie, assise sur un banc au bord du lac sous un chêne en bonne compagnie, la tête sur une épaule compatissante, un sourire sans égal… Ah, le calme avant la tempête… Au fait, cette écharpe rouge te va à ravir, dommage que tu ne la portes pas plus souvent._

 _Pour ce qui est de mon cadeau, j'ai hésité longuement, ce n'est pas que la liste est longue mais disons que j'ai du choix. Et puis, finalement, elle s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence. Si tu ne la reconnais pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas très grave, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Tu te rendras compte bien assez tôt que cette femme aussi a croisé ta route, il y a quelques années déjà…_

 _Comme quoi toutes les récompenses de l'académie ou les éloges de tes supérieurs ne représentent absolument rien. Lorsque l'affaire devient trop complexe, il n'y a plus personne. Je suis très flatté que même l'écrivain n'ait rien à rajouter !_

 _Tu as enfin trouvé un adversaire à ta taille ou plutôt… un adversaire plus fort que toi, Katie._

 _A très bientôt, j'espère… »_

Beckett était partagée entre la colère ou le désespoir, mais finalement ce sont les larmes qui arrivèrent à la bordure de ses yeux. Comment osait-il la surnommer Katie ? Comment avait-il pu remarquer son écharpe ? Ou pour la parenthèse avec Castle dans Central Park ? Comment savait-il pour les distinctions à l'académie ?

Elle suffoquait, elle se sentait prise au piège. Il était proche… Très proche… Trop proche ! Elle le croisait peut-être tous les jours, dans son immeuble, chez Rémy's, dans la rue… Ca pouvait être n'importe qui…

Castle se sentait impuissant, incapable d'aider sa muse, sa partenaire, son amie, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il aimait… Il la regardait s'effondrer sans pouvoir intervenir. Il fit un pas de plus, étendit son bras et de son pouce il chassa une larme qui avait passé la barrière des yeux de la femme en face de lui. Rick la regardait avec l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots qui l'auraient sortie de cette torpeur mais, il n'en avait aucun. Ils semblaient tous trop faibles. A ce moment là, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui… Et la rage envers cet homme.

Kate se sentait enfin prête à lâcher prise et à se fondre dans ses bras. Elle voulait entendre les battements de son cœur qui sauraient, sans aucun doute, l'apaiser ou bien sentir sa musculature sous sa chemise imprégnée de son parfum. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force en réalisant qu'ils étaient encore dans l'appartement de Veronica Harris…

 _\- Embrasses moi idiot ! Mets moi au pied du mur !_

* * *

 ** _A l'étage de la criminelle_**

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de réunion. Gates se trouvait au bout de la table, Esposito était à la limite de percer le plancher à force de tourner en rond, Ryan et Tory cherchaient des informations sur la victime en pianotant sur l'ordinateur. Kate et Castle étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de son pouce sur sa joue et de son côté, il voulait juste être là pour elle.

Castle était toujours persuadé qu'il connaissait ce nom… Veronica Harris… Harris…

\- A partir de maintenant, je reprends officiellement la direction de cette enquête, affirma Gates avec autorité.

\- Non Sir ! Avec tout votre respect, il s'en prend à mes proches ! Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à l'écart de MON enquête !

\- Vous venez de le dire vous même. Vous êtes trop proche, lieutenant ! Vous pouvez rester sur l'affaire mais je dirige les opérations. Ryan, des informations supplémentaires sur cette femme ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama l'irlandais. Veronica Harris comme Yann et Veronica Harris dans l'affaire où une baby-sitter tue son amie parce qu'elle couche avec le père de la petite dont elle s'occupe. Vous vous souvenez ? C'était il y a…

\- Quatre ans, le coupa Castle. C'était notre deuxième enquête… Je venais de terminer ma première et dernière séance de paperasse. Mon cadavre ne pourra pas se retourner contre la ville si j'en venais à me prendre une balle… Et vous voyez, je suis encore là, quatre ans après ! Ajouta-t-il heureux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me réjouisse, M. Castle ! Déclara Gates.

\- Elle a obtenu le divorce et la garde de leur fille. Yann Harris a tout perdu dans le divorce, il vit dans un petit appartement du Queens, annonça Esposito.

\- Selon un des voisins, il est passé chez son ex-femme ce matin. Il y a eu des cris et puis plus rien… Rajouta Ryan.

\- Il connaissait le Lieutenant Beckett. Il lui reproche peut-être le naufrage de son mariage, cela pourrait expliquer les lettres. Tory trouvez moi les images de vidéos surveillances de l'immeuble. Esposito et Ryan allez le chercher, il a intérêt à avoir un alibi en béton ! Déclara Gates.

Beckett n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot. Elle relisait chaque ligne de cette lettre. Cette fois, ce n'était plus uniquement personnel, il s'attaquait à ses enquêtes. Il jouait avec elle comme un chat s'amuse avec un souris sur le point de rendre l'âme. Plus les meurtres passaient, plus les lettres étaient fortes. Elle se sentait comme dans une piscine où l'on n'a pas pied et que vos jambes commencent à se raidir, que le souffle commence à vous manquer et que vous hésitez entre lutter encore ou vous laissez sombrer.

Elle voulait trouver l'ordure qui se jouait d'elle. Les familles des victimes et en particulier cette petite fille ne devaient pas rester dans l'ignorance. Elle était suffisamment bien placée pour dire que ne pas savoir vous détruit à petit feu…

Gates la regardait depuis quelques minutes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Castle qui l'observait avec la même impuissance que celle qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle venait des affaires internes qu'elle n'aimait pas les flics. Elle tenait à chacun de ses lieutenants. Elle savait très bien que Kate ne rentrerait pas chez elle, ce soir, sans avoir trouver le moindre indice. Elle lui ressemblait dans le fond, une femme forte, indépendante et sûre de ses convictions. Mais avec les années, le Capitaine avait fini par se rendre compte que certaines affaires peuvent vous dévorer de l'intérieur. Il y a quelques années elle en avait fait les frais et dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres, c'était cette enquête qui revenait. Alors elle s'excusa et sortit pour passer un coup de fil.

 ** _Salle d'interrogatoire n°2_**

\- M. Harris, je suis le lieutenant Beckett et voici M. Castle.

\- Je sais exactement qui vous êtes, vous avez réduis mon mariage en poussière ! Cracha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes très bien débrouillé tout seul ! Rétorqua l'écrivain.

\- Oh arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de plaire de nouveau ? L'envie de savoir si le pouvoir de séduction que vous aviez à 20 ans existait toujours ?

\- La crise de la quarantaine ? Il fallait vous acheter une nouvelle voiture ou changer de boulot, pas se taper la baby-sitter…

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez encore ?!

\- Votre femme a été assassinée ce matin…

\- Et donc c'est forcément, l'ex-mari dépressif qui l'a tuée ?! Rétorqua-t-il comme si cette nouvelle ne l'atteignait pas.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avouerait si vite, annonça Castle. Vous n'êtes même pas ébranlé ?

\- Bien-sur que si je suis anéanti mais on était divorcés et elle me déplumait alors désolé de ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais je n'aurai jamais pu tuer Veronica !

\- Un témoin oculaire vous a vu entrer dans son appartement ce matin et apparemment le ton est monté.

\- Oui, je suis passé ce matin mais je voulais juste lui reparler de la pension alimentaire. Elle m'avais déjà tout pris et là je ne pouvais continuer comme ça. Elle n'a pas voulu comprendre et je me suis emporté mais elle était toujours en vie quand je suis parti.

\- Emporté ? Demanda Beckett

\- Juste des cris rien de plus ! Je ne l'ai pas tué !

Même si Harris avait tout du suspect idéal, un mobile sans alibi, l'écrivain restait sceptique.

Ryan fit interruption dans la pièce et d'un geste de la main, il demanda à Beckett et Castle de sortir.

\- C'est quoi votre problème pendant les interrogatoires en ce moment ?!

\- Mon problème ?

\- Oui votre problème ! D'abord avec Josh et puis maintenant avec Yann Harris ! Il fait ce qu'il veut pour oublier son âge !

\- Mais… Je… Enfin… C'est que… Vous…

\- Euh… pardon mais… S'immisça Ryan dans la conversation.

\- QUOI ?! Cria d'une seule voix le duo en se tournant vers l'irlandais qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas Harris. Quand il sort de l'appartement, on peut la voir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais 1min30 après son départ, on peut voir un postier frapper à la porte. Au départ, elle ne veut pas le faire entrer mais il la pousse à l'intérieur et il ressort une demi-heure plus tard.

\- 1m30… Yann Harris a très bien pu le croiser dans les escaliers. Il n'y a pas de caméras dans la boutique de costumes ?

\- Elles sont juste dissuasives… Répondit Ryan dépité.

La jeune femme poussa à peine la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire que l'ex-mari s'insurgea.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Je veux un avocat !

\- Nous savons qu'elle était encore en vie à votre départ. Mais M. Harris, vous souvenez vous avoir croisé un homme dans les escaliers en quittant votre ex-femme ce matin ?

\- Euh… J'ai croisé l'étudiante d'en face… et le facteur mais sinon non personne…

\- Vous pourriez me décrire le postier ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé, mais il dégageait une odeur bizarre, une odeur de bois et de renfermé. On aurait pu croire qu'il sortait d'un vieux chalet.

\- Merci, l'officier Jones va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Beckett et Castle se retrouvaient de nouveau devant le tableau blanc. Les portraits souriants des futures victimes témoignaient d'un instant paisible de leurs existences, ce qui contrastait avec les scènes violentes et macabres que furent leurs derniers moments. Sous chaque photo se trouvait un nom, un lieu, une date et une heure approximative, une profession... Voilà aujourd'hui, ce qui restait de ces trois personnes, juste des mots lancés sur un tableau dans un commissariat de New York. La colonne des suspects ne comprenait que la photo d'une silhouette en noir et blanc marquée d'un point d'interrogation. Dessous se trouvait deux clichés, l'un devant chez les Moore l'autre devant chez Veronica Harris, une empreinte partielle, et une odeur de bois…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

L'écrivain abandonna le 12th pour un déjeuner en famille. Martha évoqua certains souvenirs dans des mises en scènes toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Un récit ponctué par des anecdotes qui faisaient légèrement sourire Castle. Mais il semblait distrait, ailleurs, en vérité loin du loft.

Déjà cinq jours qu'il vivait cette enquête sans savoir où était réellement sa place. Il n'osait imaginer que l'on puisse s'en prendre à Beckett, et si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Malgré les sourires, Martha sentait son fils préoccupé. Elle débarrassa donc la table, rangea la cuisine à l'aide de sa petite fille et prit la direction du bureau pour y retrouver l'écrivain.

Il était debout face à la fenêtre, les cheveux en bataille, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la Grosse Pomme.

◦ Richard ?

◦ Oh, Mère…

◦ L'enquête est-elle digne d'être dans un de tes romans ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la bibliothèque de la main.

◦ Je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire souffrir ces femmes autant qu'elles ont souffert…

◦ Ah… C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ?

◦ Non !

◦ Non ?

◦ Il tue pour mettre Beckett à l'épreuve… Il veut savoir si elle sera capable de le trouver avant la prochaine victime. C'est un jeu malsain et si son but ultime, c'était elle ?!

◦ Richard, c'est son métier… Elle a été formée pour ça, à l'inverse de certain ! Katherine connaissait les risques en acceptant cette plaque…

◦ …

◦ Veux-tu un conseil ?

◦ Non merci…

Même si sa mère avait toujours été de bons conseils auparavant, Castle ne voulait pas entendre la vérité qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

◦ Richard, quand ta mère te demande si tu veux un conseil, c'est rhétorique, tu vas l'entendre que tu le veuilles ou non ! Donc, plutôt que d'attendre que la fatalité de ce monde vous sépare, tu prends ton courage à deux mains, tu t'approches d'elle et tu lui murmures à quel point tu l'aimes. Car tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

◦ …

◦ Richard Alexander Rodgers !

◦ … Je ne sais pas ce que deviendrait ma vie sans elle ! Je la vois chaque jour et chaque jour, je la trouve encore plus belle que la veille… J'aime son sourire quand je lui apporte son café le matin, ou la façon qu'elle a de me regarder quand j'ose dire une bêtise… Il y a ce frisson qui me parcourt le dos à chaque fois qu'elle me frôle… Et la solitude qui m'envahie quand elle s'éloigne… Sa force de caractère et sa légère faiblesse dans le regard quand elle pense à sa mère ! Mais après tout, Josh a raison… Nous n'avons partagé qu'un baiser… Dit-il dans un souffle.

◦ Quelle drôle façon de me dire que tu l'aimes… Déclara Martha en quittant la pièce.

Elle était arrivée où elle le souhaitait. Elle n'ignorait pas la souffrance de son fils dans cette situation mais elle était convaincue que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, sinon jamais ils n'avanceront. C'était indéniable, Beckett le rendait heureux. Alors qu'en serait-il s'ils parvenaient à s'avouer leurs sentiments ?

La matriarche s'était jurée de ne plus s'attacher aux conquêtes de son fils, néanmoins, Katherine n'était pas une conquête et elle l'appréciait déjà.

 ** _Au poste_**

Beckett fut surprise que Castle rentre au loft ce midi. Meredith était à New York, il voulait peut-être en profiter encore un peu avant qu'elle ne reparte.

 _◦ Il évite notre déjeuner pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec son ex ?_

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble, au poste avec les Gars ou en tête à tête dans Central Park. Bizarrement, aujourd'hui, Kate se sentait abandonnée. Elle trouvait cela tellement ridicule. L'écrivain n'était parti que depuis une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus, alors que Josh partait des semaines entières à l'autre bout du monde sans qu'elle ne ressente ce vide.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta à l'intérieur sans réellement faire attention à ceux qui l'accompagner. Elle pensa qu'Alexis avait peut-être envie de déjeuner avec son père mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit qu'il caressait peut-être sensuellement son ex-femme. Après tout, ils avaient passé une nuit torride ensemble, il y a deux jours…

* * *

A la morgue, le corps de Veronica Harris trônait sur une table métallique. Après l'examen externe qui n'avait mené à rien, Lanie incisa le buste en Y. Comme à la fin des deux autres autopsies, la jeune femme était dépitée. D'habitude, elle parvenait à faire parler les morts. C'était, sans doute, pour cela qu'elle avait choisi la médecine légale. Elle trouvait fascinant de pouvoir aider une personne même après son dernier souffle. Elle recousait le corps lorsqu'elle vit Kate passer les portes battantes.

◦ Coucou toi !

◦ Salut Lanie…

◦ Oh ! Toi, tu as ta voix des mauvais jours !

◦ Hum… Non, non, ça va…

◦ Kate, on se connaît depuis combien de temps maintenant ?

◦ Beaucoup trop longtemps !

◦ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

◦ Tout ! L'enquête, Castle, la pluie dans mon appart…

◦ Castle ?

◦ Je te dis qu'il pleut dans mon salon mais la seule chose que tu retiens c'est Castle ! Il est rentré manger au loft ce midi…

◦ Oh… Attends ! Meredith est encore en ville, non ?

◦ Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que… Tenta-t-elle de répondre alors qu'elle en était venue à la même conclusion.

◦ On est en train de parler de Meredith là, la petite friandise que dévore Castle et avec qui il couche dès qu'elle débarque en ville !

◦ Lanie arrêtes un peu, il ne va pas coucher avec elle… Enfin j'espère…

◦ Donc tu y as pensé !

◦ Evidemment que j'y ai pensé ! Comment veux-tu que je n'y penses pas alors qu'il y a deux jours, ils se sont envoyés en l'air toute la nuit !

◦ Tu en es sûre ?

◦ Je cite « La soirée était fabuleuse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer… Elle a été surprenante, inventive et diabolique ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume.

◦ Ah oui… Vu comme ça…

◦ Il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche !

◦ …

◦ Bon, mon voisin du dessus a eu un petit problème de plomberie et il pleut dans ma chambre, on se fait une soirée entre fille ce soir ?

◦ Ce soir… euh…

◦ Javier ?

◦ Euh… Oui… Pourquoi tu ne poserais pas cette question à un écrivain plutôt sexy ?

◦ Oh non ! Hors de question !

◦ Pourquoi ?! Kate, je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dessus mais de lui demander un service.

◦ Arrrrh ! Mais je lui dis quoi ? Hey Castle, ça vous dit, on passe la nuit ensemble…

◦ T'es irrécupérable ! Se lamenta la légiste.

◦ Mais quoi ?!

◦ Pourquoi pas « Mon voisin du dessus a eu un petit problème de plomberie et il pleut dans mon appart, ça vous dérange si je dors sur votre canapé ce soir ? »

◦ Hum… Ouais… Tu m'appelles si t'as du nouveau…

◦ Penses-y Honey !

* * *

Castle, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne la quittait pas du regard. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par un chignon négligé maintenu par un crayon à papier, dévoilant sa nuque qu'il serait tenté de couvrir de baisers. Affaissée sur une chaise, elle semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules. Il y a quelques jours, il s'était dit qu'il attendrait la fin de l'enquête pour dire à Beckett qu'il ne voulait plus être uniquement son partenaire au poste. Il désirait la voir s'éveiller dans ses bras chaque matin… Arriverait-il à attendre ?

L'écrivain s'approcha. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, tirant un sourire à la jeune femme. L'assassin avait raison sur une chose dans sa dernière lettre, il décrocherait la lune pour recevoir un tel sourire en retour.

◦ Beckett… Vous voulez parler de la lettre ?

◦ Euh… non…

◦ Les amis sont là pour ça, vous savez… Pour en parler quand ça ne va pas…

◦ Ah ! C'est donc comme ça que ça se passe ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

◦ Kate, vous n'êtes pas seule, je suis là…

◦ Je sais… Répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. Merci Castle mais je vais bien, il faut juste trouver cet homme.

Elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle en mourrait d'envie, surtout quand il prononçait son prénom avec tant de délicatesse. Mais lorsqu'il posait son regard amoureux et sincère sur elle, Beckett repensait à la fusillade et à la déclaration de Castle. Son mensonge la paralysait, ou n'est-ce qu'une excuse pour ne pas ouvrir son cœur ? Pendant leurs soirées entre filles, Lanie lui répétait sans cesse que plus elle attendrait, plus ce serait dur ! Et si c'était déjà trop tard ?

Gates retira ses lunettes et mordilla l'une des branches, elle finit par les poser sur la pile de rapport devant elle. Elle se frotta les yeux puis les tempes. Elle avait quitté les affaires internes pour pallier à la routine mais devant des enquêtes pareilles, elle regrettait la corruption ou les arrestations trop violentes…

Elle se leva, referma le résumé de la seconde scène de crime et proposa une pause dans la salle de repos. En vérité, c'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition, puisqu'elle ne leur laissa pas vraiment le choix. Mais ils tournaient en rond depuis des heures, prendre de la distance semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Le Capitaine et les garçons essayaient de parler d'autres choses mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier qu'un homme tuait impunément dans les rues de New York pour son bon plaisir.

De son côté, Beckett se sentait épier au poste. Les murmures remplissaient le silence et lorsqu'elle s'approchait les discussions s'arrêtaient prestement. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude des autres, mais elle n'était pas en sucre ! Lorsqu'elle avait accepté cette plaque, elle en connaissait les risques. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée comme une enfant. Alors quoi de mieux que l'humour pour donner l'illusion que tout va bien ? Ainsi dans cette discussion où s'enchaînaient des banalités, elle déclara d'un ton aguicheur :

◦ Castle, si je me souviens bien dans la salle d'autopsie, vous aviez proposé de m'expliquer en quoi consistaient les relations sexuelles, vous vous rappelez ? Je dois dire que j'attends toujours…

Le silence s'empara de la pièce, l'écrivain recracha son café dans sa tasse, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de cacher son trouble. Il n'en revenait pas. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui jouait ainsi avec elle. Il était à la fois charmé et perdu. Devait-il la coller contre la porte et lui en donner un aperçu ou bien attendre et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Sur le coup, elle ne s'était pas réellement rendue compte de ses propos. Cette déclaration était venue comme ça, c'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, alors elle lui tapota le torse de son index en disant :

◦ Vous croyez vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bon allé, assez bavardé, au boulot les gars !

Les deux lieutenants n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Ils étaient stupéfaits. Il était évident que Kate craquait pour le romancier le plus en vogue de la côte Est mais pour la première fois elle le draguait ouvertement au poste et devant Gates qui plus est. Elle venait de lui faire du rentre-dedans sans la moindre hésitation. L'écrivain déglutit difficilement avant de verser le reste de sa tasse dans l'évier. Puis il quitta la pièce sans décrocher un mot.

◦ Je paris 20$ que Beckett fera le premier pas, déclara Ryan.

◦ Tenu ! Elle n'osera jamais, répondit le latino. T'as vu la tête de Rick quand elle a posé le doigt sur son torse. Il aurait été prêt à lui expliquer en quoi ça consiste sur place ! Enfin… J'espère qu'au moins un des deux le fera. Elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse…

◦ Je mise aussi sur Castle, déclara Gates derrière Ryan et Esposito.

L'espace d'un instant, les deux lieutenants avaient oublié la présence de leur supérieure. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul coup et la regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Elle sourit, puis prit à son tour la direction de la salle de réunion.

Castle n'avait encore rien dit au sujet de sa conversation avec les autres auteurs de best-sellers. Après tout ce n'était que des suppositions et il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à énoncer. C'était peut-être uniquement leurs esprits tordus et le whisky qui les faisaient affabuler. Mais qu'importe, il se lança :

◦ Comment peut-il en savoir autant sur vous ? Je veux dire, il connait jusqu'au surnom que vous donne votre père, votre histoire, votre pugnacité et ce besoin de vérité, vos amours, jusqu'à la couleur de votre écharpe dans Central Park l'autre jour. Et pour les récompenses à l'académie ou pour l'affaire Harris ? C'est une véritable obsession qui tourne à la jalousie ou au désir. Et puis, l'empreinte sur le deuxième corps n'a aucun intérêt, pourquoi deux meurtres parfaits et une bavure au milieu ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Déclara-t-il d'un seul trait pour ne pas être interrompu.

◦ La naïveté, la confiance, la précipitation… Répondit-elle peu convaincue.

◦ Voyons Kate, un type qui trouve le temps de vous écrire des lettres se précipite et laisse l'empreinte de son pouce ? Que cherche-t-il au fond ? Pourquoi vous ? Vous ne recevez jamais des lettres de fans un peu cinglés ?

◦ Euh… Non ! C'est peut-être votre quotidien mais ce n'est certainement pas celui d'un lieutenant de police de la criminelle !

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin. Ryan et Esposito était déjà partis depuis plusieurs heures mais Castle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule ici.

 _◦ Beckett... On pourrait peut-être rentrer ?... Vous voudriez prendre un verre ?... Vous seriez tentée par des pâtes… chez moi ?... Kate, je me demandais si… Tu te demandes rien du tout idiot ! Jamais elle n'acceptera…_

◦ Ca vous dit, on passe la nuit ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle.

◦ Pardon ?! Rétorqua-t-il alors que son coude glissa du rebord du bureau.

◦ Non, non ! Enfin… euh… Mon voisin du dessus a eu un petit problème de plomberie et il pleut dans mon appart, ça vous dérange si je dors sur votre canapé ce soir ?

◦ Oh… Non, pas le moins du monde.

◦ Merci…

◦ Always, dit-il avec ce sourire qu'il lui réservait. Loin de celui commercial qu'il distribuait en séance de dédicace. On rentre ?

◦ Je finis juste cette page.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le loft comme un couple le ferait après une journée de travail. Kate retira ses talons et posa son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. Castle n'avait pas encore bougé du pas de la porte, il était subjugué par la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait.

A son tour, il retira sa veste et retroussa ses manches. La jeune femme s'assit sur un tabouret et le regarda s'afférer derrière les fourneaux. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par son fessier que ce pantalon moulait à la perfection.

L'écrivain se retourna pour attraper le sel et se figea en voyant le regard désireux de Beckett. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à fantasmer sur le corps de l'autre en cachette. Kate sursauta et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il sourit devant sa gêne, mais il eut envie de s'amuser encore un peu.

Il trempa son index dans la sauce de ses pâtes à la carbonara, et l'amena de façon plus que sensuelle jusqu'à sa bouche. La jeune femme retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le bout de sa langue rattrape la dernière gouttelette de sauce qui tentait de s'échapper. Il mordilla son ongle et le cœur de Kate rata un battement. Elle déglutit bruyamment, imaginant l'un de ses tétons à la place de son index. Castle lécha sa lèvre supérieure pour rajouter un peu plus à son supplice.

Martha arriva alors dans cuisine cassant en mille morceaux la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés.

◦ Katherine, je vous sers un verre de vin ?

◦ …

◦ Katherine ?

◦ Euh… Un grand verre d'eau… plutôt… avec des glaçons… merci Martha.

◦ Je vous en pris Darling. Même si, c'était à toi d'y penser, Richard !

◦ J'étais très… occupé… avec la sauce… Répondit-il sans quitter Beckett des yeux qui à l'inverse préférait fuir le contact visuel.

◦ Tenez Trésor, de l'eau et des glaçons.

◦ Hum… Vous aimez les glaçons en dehors des tours de magie ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

◦ … Et oui, Castle. Comme quoi…

◦ C'est bientôt prêt ? Demanda Alexis en arrivant dans la cuisine. Oh bonsoir Lieutenant. Quelle surprise, vous restez diner avec nous ?

◦ En vérité ma puce, Katherine va passer la nuit au loft…

◦ Oh ! Super… Enfin… Je crois… Donc, c'est bientôt prêt papa ?

* * *

Le repas s'était passé à merveille. Les pâtes reçurent de vastes compliments ce qui ne fit que gonfler un peu plus l'égo de l'écrivain. Avec ce délicieux plat italien, Castle servit un Pessac-Léognan qui, de toute évidence, faisait beaucoup d'effet sur Beckett. Dire qu'elle était plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire était un euphémisme. Martha et Alexis s'éclipsèrent, préférant les laisser seuls.

L'écrivain et sa muse s'installèrent sur le canapé avec des popcorns et de la glace. Plus le film avançait, plus Kate se laissait glisser dans les bras du romancier. Appuyée contre son torse avec l'une de ses mains sur son flanc, elle n'osait imaginer le froid qui l'envahirait s'il l'enlevait. Quand le générique de fin apparu sur l'écran, Castle se leva, non sans un regret, pour déposer le saladier dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction du canapé, il tomba nez à nez avec Beckett. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme attrapa son col de chemise et lui murmura :

◦ Approche…

Castle écarquilla les yeux, il ne la pensait pas autant entreprenante mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle lui sourit, passa son autre main sur sa nuque, en se rapprochant outrageusement de lui. Kate réduisit progressivement l'écart qui séparait leurs lèvres puis finit par le combler totalement.

L'écrivain était médusé. Il savourait la douceur de ses lèvres, la délicatesse de ses doigts qui se frayaient un chemin à travers ses cheveux, son odeur de cerise... Elle le rendait fou !

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Cependant, lorsque la jeune femme quémanda sa langue en torturant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, il ne put refuser. Il prit alors part à cet échange impromptu mais tellement agréable. Il attrapa virilement ses hanches, et laissa ses mains vagabondaient dans le creux de ses reins sous son chemisier. Bien évidemment, il s'était imaginé des centaines de fois cet instant. Mais aujourd'hui, sentir Kate frémir sous ses doigts, ne cessait d'accroître son envie d'elle.

D'un geste autoritaire, il l'attira un peu plus contre son corps. Elle pouvait sentir son envie grandissante ce qui ne faisait d'accentuer la chaleur qui s'attardait dans son bas-ventre. Elle ondulait du bassin contre celui de son amant, lui tirant des râles de plaisir. Leurs langues se redécouvraient, se caressaient, s'apprivoisaient, se délectaient l'une de l'autre. Beckett n'était plus que gémissements et frissons.

◦ Castle…

Elle lâchait totalement prise ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable.

Castle quitta sa bouche pour la mordiller et la marquer juste au dessus de la clavicule. Sans arrêter sa succion, il déboutonna sa chemise qu'il laissa glisser sur le parquet de la cuisine. Il caressa du bout des doigts la bordure dentelé de son soutien-gorge, puis ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts. Il dégrafa d'un touché expert le bout de tissu qui devenait de trop à présent. Les gémissements remplirent la pièce lorsqu'il s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons. La jeune femme passait frénétiquement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castle et ondulait du bassin pour tenter de dissiper les papillons qui s'installaient dans son bas-ventre. Jamais un homme ne l'avait autant émoustillée grâce à sa langue.

Il remonta et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Castle fondit sur sa bouche et les mains posées sur ses hanches, il la poussa jusqu'à sa chambre.

En passant la porte, l'écrivain eut un moment d'hésitation. Alors que Kate se débattait avec la ceinture de son pantalon, il repensa à la soirée. La femme obsédait par le contrôle qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais agit comme cela. Elle avait bu, il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation. Et si se réveiller nue dans ses bras n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait vraiment ? Il la perdrait certainement.

Alors, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

◦ Rick… T'arrêtes pas… Protesta-t-elle haletante.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Alors elle fit glisser son jeans dévoilant un string en dentelle noire qui ne cachait que le strict minimum de son anatomie.

◦ Non, non ! Kate ! Attends… Balbutia-t-il alors que la détective s'attaquait à son caleçon.

◦ Rick… ne résiste pas… t'en meure d'envie depuis le premier jour…

◦ Oui, c'est pas faux… mais… oulala… Kate… pas comme ça. Tiens enfile ça, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un polo.

◦ …

◦ Tu peux prendre ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé… Dit-il à regret. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de remords demain matin.

◦ Non ! Restes… Ton lit est assez grand pour nous deux… Répondit-elle en se glissant sous les draps.

◦ Euh… je… d'accord mais plus de bisous, dit-il en se faufilant sous la couette à son tour.

◦ Pas grave… on peut… juste se faire… un câlin ! Déclara-t-elle en baillant.

◦ Oh ! Fantastique…

Lorsque Kate vint se blottir dans ses bras, il n'osa plus bouger. D'une main, il écarta la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son visage et caressa sa joue. Il ne la pensait pas aussi douce et câline, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

◦ Si tu savais à quel point j'aime ce moment !

◦ Moi aussi… Castle… Murmura-t-elle.

Son cœur se serra. Il était surpris. Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. Heureux d'avoir pris la bonne décision, il l'entoura de ses bras et se laissa guider à son tour dans ceux de Morphée.

* * *

Il était six heure à peine, New York était déjà en pleine effervescent. Les journaux imprimés, les traversins écrasés, les cafés dans les tasses… Mais ce matin là, Beckett se souciait peu des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de l'inconnu qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que dans ces bras. Elle ne pouvait imaginer les quitter maintenant qu'elle y avait goutés. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce moment disparaisse.

◦ _Dieu ! Que la nuit fut agréable ! Pensa-t-elle_

Beckett se laissait bercer par les doux battements de son cœur. Elle savourait la douceur de sa main posée sur sa fesse et de ses pieds entremêlés aux siens. Du bout des doigts, elle dessinait des formes abstraites sur le torse de cet inconnu, lui tirant des râles de satisfaction.

De son côté, Castle hésitait encore entre rêve et réalité. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la cuisse de Kate effleurer son anatomie déjà bien réveillée, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un fantasme. Elle se trouvait bien à moitié nue sous sa couette.

La main qui avait élu domicile sur le haut de sa fesse glissa sous son polo pour venir lui caresser le dos. Elle ronronna, reposée et épanouie.

 _◦ La main ?! Une main ?! Quelle main ?!_

A cette pensée, elle se leva d'un bond emportant le drap avec elle, tirant définitivement l'écrivain de sa rêverie.

* * *

 _ **Mariaulemen84 : Peut-être... Peut-être pas... ^^**_

 _ **Rhane : Voilà la suite avec un premier rapprochement**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI 

◦ Oh ma tête ! Dit-elle en passant sa main sur son front. Castle ?! Déclara-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur ce corps pratiquement nu qui s'offrait à elle. Mais qu'est que vous faites là ?!

◦ Euh… Mon loft, ma chambre et mon lit donc… Siffla-t-il en mettant son oreiller sur son entrejambe, rougissant comme un ado.

Beckett ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lutter contre elle-même si elle acceptait de passer la nuit chez Castle. Et de toute évidence, le vin n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais, au fond, regrettait-elle vraiment cette soirée ? Elle avait pu gouté avidement à ses lèvres, à la force de son torse et à la douceur de ses doigts…

Jamais encore un baiser ne l'avait autant chamboulée. Si celui sous couverture avait été époustouflant, celui-là était inqualifiable. Son souvenir était impérissable ! Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa sa main sur sa clavicule marquée.

Heureusement Castle avait agi en parfait gentleman. Comme toujours il avait été prévenant, attentionné et sage. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Ne préférerait-elle pas qu'il la bouscule ? Agissait-il comme ça avec toutes celles qui passaient dans son lit ?

L'écrivain regardait tantôt le coussin posait sur ses cuisses tantôt sa muse assise au bord de son lit. Castle se sentait gêné de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Mais dès qu'il laissait ses yeux errer sur son corps, il devait résister à ses pulsions. C'était déjà dur au poste lorsqu'elle était habillée, alors dans son lit, à moitié nue, après une nuit à se câliner… Il restait un homme après tout…

La chaleur de leur étreinte de la veille ne l'avait pas quitté. Kate ne pouvait pas feindre l'amour qu'il y avait ressenti, car oui, leurs baisers transpiraient l'amour !

Dans cette chambre de Manhattan, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Pourquoi étaient-ils autant gênés ? Après tout, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était légal. Assis au bord du lit, ils se regardaient comme deux adolescents qui ne savent pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Dans un synchronisme parfait, l'azur rencontra l'émeraude pour quelques secondes, une minute à peine. Mais Kate rompit le contact pour écarter le drap qui l'enveloppait afin de voir ce qui restait de ses vêtements, et fut quelque peu rassurée en constatant qu'elle portait toujours son dessous. Mais elle lâcha le drap et palpa sa poitrine.

◦ Mon soutien-gorge ?!

◦ Euh… Sur le plan travail, je dirais… Vous l'avez perdu dans la bataille…

◦ Pardon ?!

◦ Vous n'avez aucun souvenir d'hier soir ou quoi ?!

◦ Si, bien sur que si ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai beaucoup trop bu !

◦ Vous pensez ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil provocateur. Vous m'avez littéralement sauté dessus !

◦ Oh ! Comme si ça vous avez déplu ?

◦ Pas le moins du monde ! On reprend où on s'est arrêtés ?

◦ …

◦ Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Dommage, on se serait bien amusés ! Déclara-t-il rêveur en repensant à sa démarche féline après cette phrase lors de leur première enquête.

◦ Vous n'avez pas idée ! Castle pour hier soir… Je suis désolée… Le vin m'a fait agir de façon…irrationnelle…

Et voilà ! Elle fuyait… Mais hier soir, c'était bien elle. Plus ouverte et plus avenante, sans cette retenue qui lui servait de remparts.

◦ Disons que j'ai pu goûter à un petit aperçu de ce à quoi Josh faisait référence Lundi matin en salle d'interrogatoire… Réplica-t-il en la détaillant du regard.

◦ Euh… Je peux emprunter votre salle de bain ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la direction de la pièce attenante pour cacher ses joues qui s'empourpraient.

◦ Besoin d'aide pour vous frotter le dos ? Murmura-t-il.

◦ Castle ! Cria-t-elle plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

◦ Oups… désolé, déclara-t-il alors que son sourire trahissait ses pensées.

◦ Vraiment ?

◦ Euh… Non…

Beckett se glissa sous l'eau chaude, les mains posées sur le carrelage froid de la douche à l'italienne. Finalement, elle attrapa la bouteille de gel douche et en déposa une noix dans la pomme de sa main. Plus la mousse se rependait sur son corps, plus l'odeur de Rick envahissait la pièce pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle se rinça et coupa l'eau mais quand elle voulut attraper une serviette, elle eut un léger moment de solitude.

Avançant difficilement à l'aide du tapis pour ne pas transformer la salle de bain en pataugeoire, elle s'approcha de la porte.

◦ Castle ?

◦ …

◦ Castle ?!

◦ Vous avez un problème ? S'enquit l'écrivain en entrant dans sa chambre.

◦ Euh… Eh bien…

◦ Ah oui ! Vous avez un problème ! Rit-il en imaginant le reste de son corps totalement dévêtu et humide derrière la porte.

◦ Arrêtez de rire ! Ca vous ennuierez de m'apporter une serviette avant que j'attrape la mort ?!

◦ Voilà ! Au fait, j'ai retrouvé votre soutien-gorge.

◦ Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

◦ J'avais bien raison, il vous attend dans la cuisine ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

◦ Arrrrh ! Râla la jeune femme en claquant la porte.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et fila au 12th. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent ensemble au poste et puis, elle devait encore passer chez elle pour se changer.

 _ **Au 12th, un peu plus tard.**_

Assise à son bureau, un stylo entre les mains, Kate essayait d'oublier les images du corps de Castle contre le sien. Elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou ou la douceur de sa main caressant sa fesse. Comment évincer de votre esprit une sensation que vous voudriez ressentir à nouveau et que l'objet de votre désir vous suit toute la journée ?

Castle n'était toujours pas arrivé et ce n'était pas plus mal. Comment arriverait-elle à le regarder sans rougir ? Qui plus est, il allait surement se venter d'avoir réussi à la mettre dans son lit… Trop heureux d'avoir pu caresser cette pauvre fille, froide et sans cœur, trop obnubilée par la mort de sa mère pour vivre sa vie…

Mais l'absence de Rick rimait avec l'absence de café, alors elle se dirigea vers la salle de pause. Elle lutta avec cet appareil qu'elle n'arriverait, sans doute, jamais à dompter. De la vapeur s'échappa de la machine à café accompagnée par un bruit sinistre.

◦ Arrrrh ! Je vais la démonter pièce par pièce !

Fulminante, elle lança sa tasse dans l'évier. Lorsque cette dernière atterrit, elle se brisa en milles morceaux.

◦ Lieutenant ! Rentrez chez vous ! Revenez à 14h, si vous êtes calmée sinon ce n'est pas la peine ! S'exclama Gates dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

En cette fin de matinée là, la morgue était d'un calme religieux. Assise à son bureau, Lanie s'étira sur sa chaise et elle ferma le rapport devant elle. La semaine était difficile pour tout le monde, elle y comprit. Kate était sa meilleure amie et elle ne trouvait aucun indice sur les victimes. Elle se sentait impuissante, inutile et incapable de faire ce pour quoi elle était payée. Elle souffla et décida de retourner examiner les corps.

◦ Kate ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir sur une table d'autopsie ? Cria-t-elle alors que son cœur tentait de retrouver un rythme normal.

◦ Oh… désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… J'avais besoin de parler mais tu étais occupée alors je me suis allongée là…

◦ Et ça fait longtemps ?

◦ Euh… Suffisamment pour te dire que ce n'est pas très confortable…

◦ A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai un canapé dans mon bureau ?

La métisse s'approcha, tira un tabouret et s'assit en face de son amie. Kate balançait frénétiquement ses pieds dans le vide sans les quitter des yeux.

◦ Honey, dis moi ce qui te tracasses ?

◦ Hier soir, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai demandé à Castle de me prêter son canapé…

◦ Et alors ? Demanda la légiste à la recherche de détails.

◦ J'ai commencé par lui demander si on pouvait passer la nuit ensemble…

◦ Tu vois, t'es irrécupérable !

◦ Mais je me suis reprise, on est rentré au loft. Il a merveilleusement bien cuisiné, on a bu du vin, un bordeaux exceptionnel. Martha et Alexis ont été adorables, la soirée était fabuleuse…

◦ Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda la légiste complétement perdue.

◦ Eh bien… J'ai dormi dans les bras de Castle… Après qu'on se soit embrassés… et peut-être un petit peu tripotés aussi… Avoua-t-elle la tête baissée.

◦ Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! Et t'as aimé ? Rajouta Lanie avec un grand sourire.

◦ Lanie ! Il avait sa main sur ma fesse et je lui caressais le torse ce matin !

◦ Ah oui… Vu comment tes yeux en pétillent encore t'as dû sacrément apprécier !

◦ Arrête un peu ! Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, on a juste dormi… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de me laisser aller comme ça ?

◦ Je dirais plutôt que tu as enfin laissé parler ton cœur ! Vous en avez discuté tout les deux ?

◦ Oui…

◦ Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

◦ Parce que j'ai préféré fuir ! Je me suis servie du vin comme d'un alibi pour justifier mon comportement.

◦ Et…?

◦ Il a répondu qu'il avait eu un léger aperçu de ce à quoi Josh faisait référence pendant son interrogatoire…

◦ Ce type est génial ! Tu lui as dis que ce n'était qu'un très léger aperçu ? Répondit la légiste en rigolant.

◦ Lanie !

◦ Oh arrêtes un peu ! Tu le repousses une fois de plus, soit dit en passant, et lui ne perd pas espoir. Tu as la preuve que tu cherchais, il tient à toi et tu tiens à lui ! Tu ne peux plus nier, ma belle !

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner et une douche, Castle arriva au poste. Il ne n'attendrait pas la fin de l'enquête, il allait lui dire ce matin qu'il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant. Alors, il allait suivre le conseil non sollicité de sa mère et lui avouer à quel point il l'aime avant que la fatalité du monde ne les sépare.

◦ Javier, est-ce que tu as vu Beckett ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur.

◦ Gates l'a renvoyée chez elle après qu'elle est explosée sa tasse à café dans l'évier. La nuit a dû être difficile, elle est vraiment remontée !

◦ Oh…

◦ Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

◦ Non, non, merci Bro.

Etait-elle en colère à cause de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ? Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas donné cette impression en quittant son appartement. Sur le trottoir en pleine réflexion, il héla un taxi.

Face à la porte vitrée de l'immeuble de la jeune femme, il hésita un court instant.

 _◦ Est-ce vraiment le bon moment ? Y a-t-il un bon moment pour avouer à une femme qu'on est fou d'elle ?_

Il devait lui dire que les préliminaires de la veille ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbre.

Immobile devant sa porte, il n'osait frapper. Lui, ce séducteur hors pair n'était plus sûr de ses gestes. Il était tremblant à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas l'aimer. Finalement, il tapa trois coups et attendit.

◦ Castle ?

◦ …

◦ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse, devant son mutisme.

◦ Beckett… J'ignore si c'est le bon moment pour ça…

◦ Euh… Castle ça va ?

◦ Depuis quatre ans, je me lève chaque matin en espérant un sourire ou un regard… Même noir, peu m'importe au fond… Je veux juste pouvoir me perdre dans tes yeux… Si je ferme les miens, je peux encore sentir la douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes… J'ai adoré ton souffle court dans mon cou… J'ai adoré sentir tes doigts caresser mon torse ce matin… J'ai adoré passer la nuit dans tes bras… Kate… Je t'aime… Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, une femme forte et indépendante qui n'a certainement pas besoin d'un homme pour diriger sa vie. Mais aussi pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble… Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur, l'homme que je rêvais d'être finalement, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé la femme pour qui je voulais être différent ! Je n'ai pas toujours su trouver les mots… Mais… Kate… Je t'aime…

Pour simple réponse, il retrouva la douceur des lèvres de Beckett. Elle s'était approchée et l'embrassait délicatement. La jeune femme trouvait les mots trop faibles après une telle déclaration. Elle laissa les incertitudes et les doutes derrière elle. Pour une fois, elle décida d'écouter son cœur.

Castle, d'abord surpris, prit finalement part à cet échange et la saisit par les hanches. De toute évidence, elle ne regrettait pas la soirée de la veille ! La jeune femme passa ses mains sous le pull de son amant et les laissa vagabonder sur sa peau. L'écrivain engagea la même torture en glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise.

Lorsqu'il atteint le doux tissu satiné de ses dessous, la réponse de Kate ne se fit pas attendre.

◦ Hum… Castle…

Le baiser était urgent et passionné. Des gémissements de plaisirs remplissaient la pièce. Alors que Beckett se mouvait contre le bassin de son amant, ce dernier échangea leurs places et la plaqua contre sa porte. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son cou dénudé, puis défit deux boutons et continua de la torturer. Il sourit sur sa peau en retrouvant la marque qu'il lui avait infligée quelques heures auparavant. A chaque nouvel assaut de la bouche de l'écrivain sur son corps, elle frémissait. Elle resserrait sa prise sur ses épaules tout maintenant le contact entre sa féminité et le ronflement naissant dans le jeans du romancier.

Dans cet appartement newyorkais, ils laissaient s'échapper les quatre années de frustration qu'ils venaient de s'infliger mutuellement.

Kate posa une main sur le torse de Castle, et lui intima de reculer. Elle se défit doucement de son étreinte. Elle mourait d'envie de le laisser continuer. Il l'avait à peine touchée et pourtant, elle était déjà toute chose. Mais elle devait retourner au poste pour continuer cette enquête avant de se laisser aller à des galipettes.

◦ Rick…

◦ Hum…

◦ Pas… maintenant… Dit-elle haletante alors que les lèvres de Castle se faisaient audacieuses.

◦ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris en relevant la tête.

◦ Parce que je dois retourner au poste dans une heure et que si on s'engage sur cette voie là, je ne serais jamais à l'heure.

◦ Oh… Hum… Grogna-t-il comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de retirer son jouet favori.

◦ Ce n'est que partie remise…

◦ J'espère bien Miss Beckett !

◦ Tu n'auras pas changé d'avis d'ici ce soir ?

◦ Kate, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Alors, je crois que ce n'est pas cinq heures de plus qui vont y changer quelque chose !

◦ Parfait alors… Déclara-t-elle en lui piquant un baiser. J'en reviens pas de pouvoir faire ça !

◦ Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai lutté pour ne pas le faire ! Je nous prépare un truc à manger et on retourne au poste ensuite ?

◦ Pourquoi pas…

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, échangé quelques baisers et des caresses, ils quittèrent l'appartement de la jeune femme.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait à la criminelle, Beckett était blottie dans les bras de son écrivain et à chaque étage, elle s'en extirpait à contre cœur. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent au 4ème, elle s'écarta et le mit en garde.

◦ On est au boulot, et même si j'adore sentir ta main sur ma fesse, tu gardes tes mains dans TES poches et on reprend le vouvoiement.

◦ Evidemment ! Donc je suppose que je ne peux pas VOUS embrasser langoureusement.

◦ Castle !

◦ Kate, je plaisante ! Je vais me conduire normalement. J'attendrais ce soir, mais est ce que toi tu sauras attendre ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

Ding…

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle remit son masque de flic et ne laissa plus rien transparaître. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour se faire un café, alors que l'écrivain s'arrêta au niveau des deux lieutenants.

Devant la machine qui l'avait excédée quelques heures auparavant, Kate ne lâchait pas son homme des yeux. Il semblait en pleine négociation avec l'irlandais et le latino. Esposito martelait de son index la poitrine de Castle sous les rires de Ryan.

◦ Wahou ! On se croirait dans une cour de récré quand l'intello se fait racketter sa dissertation à rendre pour le lendemain…

◦ Sauf que je n'étais l'intello à l'époque mais celui qui draguait les filles, Beckett ! Déclara l'écrivain avec un sourire charmeur.

◦ Et moi celle qui leurs cassait les deux jambes quand ils s'approchaient trop près ! Claqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

◦ Mmhh… Suffit juste de trouver la bonne distance alors… Rétorqua-t-il alors que Ryan et Esposito tentaient étouffer leurs rires.

Elle roula des yeux et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau face au Murder Board. Un stylo entre les mains, Kate se remémorait chaque détail de cette enquête. Cet homme était obnubilé par elle, consciencieux, méthodique et confiant.

Les paroles de Castle lui revinrent alors en mémoire « comment peut-il en savoir autant sur vous ? Cet homme vous suit forcément depuis de nombreuses années déjà ». Mais, la question qui la tracassait depuis quelques minutes était toute autre. Comment savait-il où trouver ses victimes ? Il devait connaître leurs adresses puisqu'elles avaient toutes été retrouvées dans leurs salons respectifs. Les meurtres n'avaient absolument rien d'innovant, tout était précautionneusement réfléchi. La précision dans l'entaille, la lettre, l'uniforme de postier…

◦ Ryan ! La boutique vendait plusieurs types de costumes ?

◦ Euh… Oui, je crois qu'il y avait de tout. Pourquoi ?

◦ Parce qu'on est fin Février…

◦ … Que la semaine prochaine, c'est Mardi Gras ! Termina l'écrivain.

◦ Et que font les newyorkais mais surtout les universitaires pour Mardi Gras ?

◦ Ils se glissent dans la peau d'un personnage qu'ils ne seront jamais. Et comme un étudiant vit avec son portable…

◦ … Si l'on regarde les réseaux sociaux, peut-être que notre homme…

◦ … Est sorti de la boutique en même temps que des étudiants !

◦ Ryan voit avec Tory ce que tu peux trouver là-dessus.

Les deux lieutenants n'avaient pas pu en placer une, tellement la connexion entre Beckett et Castle était évidente. L'irlandais et le latino s'éloignèrent, l'écrivain en profita pour s'approcher de Kate. Il la frôla, et fut ravi de la voir frémir.

◦ Et tu t'étais déguisée en quoi ?

◦ Pardon ?!

◦ Pour savoir que les universitaires se costument à Mardi Gras, il faut l'avoir vécu au moins une fois. Alors ?

◦ En zombie.

◦ Toi ?! En zombie ?! Sérieusement ?!

◦ Non ! Rit-elle face à la mine de l'écrivain. J'étais en toge romaine… Totalement nue dessous…

◦ … Et… tu l'as encore ?

◦ Peut-être…

Elle se retenait pour éviter de l'embrasser tant sa bouche entrouverte était un appel à la luxure. Depuis hier soir, elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Elle avait, plus ou moins, ouvert son cœur à celui qu'elle aimait et ce matin avait été tellement agréable qu'elle n'osait plus imaginer un réveil sans ses bras.

Dring…

◦ Beckett

◦ Kate ? C'est Lanie.

◦ Oui, t'as trouvé de nouvelles infos sur le corps de Veronica Harris ?

◦ …

◦ Lanie ?

◦ Kate, il y a une quatrième victime…

◦ …

◦ Une maison pavillonnaire à la sortie de New York. Je t'envois l'adresse par message mais tu ferais mieux t'asseoir Honey…

Assis sur sa chaise, elle attendait la vibration de son portable qui annoncerait l'arrivée du message de Lanie. Elle avait une boule dans l'estomac et lorsque le message arriva des larmes vinrent s'échouer la barrière de ses yeux. Une larme solitaire franchit la limite et ruissela sur sa joue.

Les gars regardèrent Castle, et Esposito lui fit signe de s'approcher en lui murmurant :

◦ Si quelqu'un peut la réconforter, c'est bien toi, Bro…

Mais l'écrivain se sentait désemparé. En quatre ans de partenariat, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi effondrée. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais ils étaient au poste et ce n'était pas convenable. Il s'accroupit devant elle et releva avec deux doigts son menton pour capter son regard.

Mais comme à son habitude Beckett ne montra rien. Lorsque leurs yeux se trouvèrent, elle remit son masque. La petite étincelle qu'il avait remarqué hier soir, mais surtout ce midi avait laissé place à un regard vide. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche et comme si de rien n'était, elle prit son arme dans son tiroir et enfila sa veste.

◦ Kate, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si cette affaire ne vous touchait pas ! S'exclama-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

◦ Je ne fais pas « comme si » Castle, je fais ce que je dois faire ! Je suis flic et c'est mon boulot d'arrêter cette ordure, mes états d'âme n'ont pas la moindre importance ! Ce qui compte c'est le résultat, et pour l'instant le score se porte à quatre morts et une empreinte partielle !

Elle rajoutait quelques briques à ce mur déjà inviolable qui la protégeait. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Castle qui explosa.

◦ Il joue avec vous Beckett ! C'est vous qu'il vise à travers ses personnes, il ne s'en cache même pas ! Il ne faut pas avoir été à Stanford pour savoir que la dernière victime dans un futur plus ou moins proche ce sera vous, Kate ! Il connaît surement déjà votre adresse et il va finir par vous tuer !

◦ Alors quoi Castle ? Je passe toutes mes nuits au poste en attendant qu'il veuille bien nous accorder un indice ? Ou mieux, je les passe éméchée dans votre lit ?

◦ Au fond, cette affaire ressemble tellement à celle de votre mère…

◦ Je vous interdis de parler de ma mère Castle ! Le coupa-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

◦ Parce que ça te rassure d'avoir une enquête qui te touche personnellement, une enquête qui te rappelle qui tu es vraiment !

◦ Vous pensez me connaître mais vous ne savez rien de moi ! Vous vous êtes imaginé ma vie ! En vérité, vous ignorez qui je suis vraiment !

◦ Vraiment ? On a échappé à la mort ensemble, face à un tigre ou dans un camion réfrigéré blottis l'un contre l'autre. On s'est embrassés à plusieurs reprises et tu pourras tenter d'enfouir au fond de toi-même ce que tu as ressenti à ces moments-là, mais tes yeux eux n'ont pas pu mentir. Alors ne me fais pas croire que je ne te connais pas !

◦ Je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a un an, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, Castle ! Alors arrêtez de prendre ma vie pour votre terrain de jeu privé et laissez moi la vivre comme je l'entends ! Sortez de ma vie Castle !

◦ Dis le moi sans trembler !

◦ Retournez à vos Hamptons, à votre première ex-femme et à vos séances de dédicaces sur des poitrines ! Moi, j'ai du boulot ! Ryan, Esposito vous attendez qu'il neige ou quoi ?!

* * *

 _ **Rhane : Effectivement quelle classe ^^**_

 _ **Laetitialfw : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire**_

 _ **Caskett71 : Alors Castle aurait dû morfler d'avantage ? ^^ Oui l'assassin a déjà été vu dans l'histoire...**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84 : La fin était méchante ? Voilà la suite**_

 _ **Blackwidow90legolas88 : Ravi que l'histoire te plaise, pourvu que ça dure ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII

Esposito attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et Ryan récupéra son arme dans le tiroir de son bureau. Rick qui n'avait toujours pas bougé regardait la jeune femme se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il regrettait déjà ses mots mais il ne comprenait pas la distance qu'elle leur imposait. Depuis quatre longues années, il ne cessait de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Pourquoi érigeait-elle ce mur entre eux ? Alors que d'autres avaient pu l'aimait comme il voudrait pouvoir l'aimer…

Le latino lui tapa sur l'épaule en passant à ses cotés.

◦ Désolé Bro… Laisses lui du temps…

Castle lui jeta un regard impuissant en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Il était arrivé dans ce poste comme par erreur. On prétend que le hasard fait bien les choses, aujourd'hui, il en avait l'intime conviction. Ce hasard lui avait permis de vivre des instants précieux et de faire des rencontres inattendues. Néanmoins en quelques minutes, il venait de sceller son avenir. Anéanti par la dure réalité du moment, il prit une grande respiration et quitta le poste.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant déraper alors qu'il se sentait revivre depuis hier soir ?

 ** _A la sortie de New York_**

Cette maison, Kate ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle représentait toute une part de son enfance. C'était l'un de ces souvenirs que l'on dépose dans une boîte, un soir d'été, et que l'on rouvre des années plus tard en se disant qu'à ce moment là, la vie était nettement plus simple.

Franck Adams était un vieil ami de son père. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fin de leurs études de droit. Avec Jim, il lui avait appris à jouer au baseball, il l'avait soutenue après la disparition de sa mère, il avait toujours été là pour elle… Il était rassurant comme la peluche d'un enfant ! Petite lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, la terre se dérober sous ses pieds, elle ne l'aurait pas senti.

Debout sur le trottoir, les yeux rivaient sur le ruban jaune, elle n'osait plus bouger. Tant qu'elle ne franchissait pas cette porte tout ceci n'était pas vraiment réel… Beckett n'était plus cette femme flic forte et inébranlable qui en impressionnait plus d'un, mais juste une petite fille désarmée et terrorisée.

Elle redoutait la scène qui l'attendait. Elle allait tomber sur un homme d'une soixantaine bien tassée, attaché à une chaise au milieu d'un mare de sang. Torse nu pour exposer l'œuvre de son créateur, un plaie béante dans l'abdomen. Ces yeux n'exprimeront plus que terreur et angoisse. Lanie écartera alors précautionneusement la poche de son jeans. Elle y trouvera une feuille de papier blanc, légèrement rougie par des gouttes de sang et noircie par des mots qui la viseront directement.

Chaque pas était une véritable épreuve. A chaque pose du talon, elle sentait son cœur se fissurer. Sur le seuil, elle tentait de refouler ses larmes. Jones lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais Lanie l'arrêta dans le couloir.

◦ Kate… Je suis désolée, Honey…

◦ C'est… vraiment lui ?

◦ Oui…

◦ Non… Lanie… C'est pas possible…

◦ Kate, écoute moi, tu vas rentrer au poste et faire ce tu fais le mieux. Tu vas me trouver cette ordure ! D'accord ?

◦ Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

◦ T'es sûre que c'est l'image que tu veux garder de lui ?

◦ Si c'était moi qui étais là-bas, tu ferais demi-tour ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

◦ Pas la moindre chance… Oh, un sourire !

◦ C'est ce que m'a demandée Castle quand on a retrouvé Royce dans la ruelle…

◦ D'ailleurs où est ton ombre ?

◦ Il n'est pas là. Il ne viendra plus. On s'est disputé et je lui ai demandé de partir.

◦ Il tient trop à toi pour abandonner si prêt du but !

◦ Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?!

◦ Franck s'est beaucoup plus débattu que les victimes précédentes. Il est allongé sur le sol dans le salon. A première vue, je dirais qu'il a plusieurs côtes cassées, ses poignets sont brûlés par la corde qui les maintiennent liés, mais il a aussi été poignardé comme les autres. Vu les marques laissées, je pencherais pour le même couteau à cran d'arrêt. Je t'en dirais plus après l'autopsie.

◦ Merci Lanie…

◦ Kate… La lettre à ton nom… Dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier froissé.

Beckett déplia la feuille en retenant sa respiration. Elle n'était pas totalement ouverte encore mais elle put apercevoir le « Bonjour Katherine » et son cœur s'écrasa à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux espérant trouver le regard bleu océan de son partenaire mais Castle n'était pas là pour ce regard rassurant dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle l'ouvrit entièrement et laissa ses yeux glisser sur le papier.

 _« Bonsoir Katherine,_

 _Sarah Moore… Victor Davis… Veronica Harris… Franck Adams… Quatre meurtres pour quatre époques de ta vie._

 _Franck Adams… C'était un cadeaux de choix. Tu sais ce cadeau de Noël que l'on déballe en dernier parce que l'on est sûrs qu'il nous plaira._

 _Si je devais ne garder qu'un meurtre, je garderais celui-là. Plus que de l'art, c'est l'apothéose de mon œuvre ! Plus puissant que léger, plus agressif que sensible... En vérité, on pourrait davantage le décrire par addition. Il est acerbe. Il est mystérieux. Il est douloureux. Il est... Tout simplement._

 _Le meilleur flic de New York, sérieusement ?! Pourtant, tu devrais te surpasser pour rendre justice à ces familles._

 _Kate, est ce que tu penses à la petite Harris ? Une petite fille assise face à une fenêtre qui ne verra plus le soleil se lever de la même manière… Une petite fille qui ne pourra s'empêcher de poser son regard sur les démonstrations publiques d'affection, qui pour elle ne seront plus qu'un vague souvenir… Mais malgré cela, cette petite fille scrutera secrètement le visage des inconnus à la recherche d'un moment fugace d'abandon. A la simple recherche de ce que la vie lui interdit à présent…_

 _Tu as accepté le défi, et de toute évidence tu as perdu… Kate, la sentence approche…_

 _A très bientôt, j'espère ! »_

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur New York et la neige refaisait son apparition sur les trottoirs. Castle déambulait comme une âme en peine dans les rues. Il n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter les reproches de sa mère.

Il entra d'un pas hésitant dans un loft sombre, attrapa une bouteille de whisky et s'effondra sur le canapé. Mais même l'alcool ne faisait pas le poids face à son sourire !

Il était voué à la souffrance éternelle puisque la femme qu'il aimait désespérément venait de lui demander de sortir de sa vie. Son cœur lui appartenait et ce à jamais.

◦ Tu comptes te morfondre encore longtemps, ou je peux allumer la lumière ?

◦ Pffff…

◦ Beckett ?

◦ …

◦ Vous avez pourtant passé la nuit ensemble ?

◦ Oui…

◦ Oh… Des regrets…

◦ Non !

◦ Si tu m'expliquais Richard, ça serait plus simple pour nous deux !

◦ On a dormi ensemble cette nuit, on s'est embrassés à midi et on s'est disputés cette après-midi… Elle m'a ordonné de sortir de sa vie…

◦ Oh… Que s'était-il passé ?

◦ Lanie a appelé pour une nouvelle victime, je voulais être là pour elle mais elle s'est refermée sur elle-même et je me suis emporté.

◦ Tu décolles tes fesses de ce canapé et tu vas la rejoindre !

◦ Elle ne veut plus me voir !

◦ Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'elle te demande ?! Cette jeune femme a besoin de toi, Richard ! Elle a besoin de savoir que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue ! Arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, bon sang ! Un couple sans dispute est un couple banal ! Tout n'est pas toujours tout rose mais c'est ce qui rend l'amour si spécial ! Alors secoues-toi !

◦ Non ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer à elle ! Demain, j'irais au poste pour annoncer à Gates que mon partenariat avec la police de New York s'arrête.

Martha quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière le laissant seul dans la pénombre du salon. Il voulait broyer du noir toute la nuit, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

 ** _Au 12th_**

Devant son bureau, Kate était assaillie par ses pensées, « Kate, la sentence approche… ».

Le futur plus ou moins proche annoncé par Castle arrivait à grands pas. Elle regarda la chaise vide qui trônait à coté de son bureau. Elle avait besoin de lui et de la chaleur de ses bras pour faire face. Mais comme à son habitude, elle avait préféré écouter sa peur.

◦ Kate...

◦ Alors ?

◦ Rien de plus, juste des coups moins précis… Répondit la métisse.

◦ Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre demain ?

◦ Il change les règles… Il s'amuse…

◦ Non ce n'est pas logique, il est méthodique…

◦ Il s'est peut-être senti menacé…

◦ Mais on a rien appris de plus entre hier et aujourd'hui. Tu n'as rien trouvé sur le corps de Veronica Harris. Tout comme Ryan et Tory sur les réseaux sociaux…

◦ Kate, tu devrais rentrer. T'as l'air exténué ! Déclara Esposito en rapprochant ses clefs de voiture.

◦ …

◦ On le trouvera, Kate, on trouve toujours ! Reprit Lanie devant son désarroi.

Entre la mort de Franck et la dispute avec Castle, la journée avait été rude. Elle enfila sa veste et prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Dans le hall, elle croisa Jones et Hasting, leur fit un geste de la main, releva son col et quitta le 12th. En passant la porte, Kate enfouit sa tête dans son écharpe. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches. Malgré cette heure tardive et la fraîcheur, les newyorkais étaient encore de sorties. Ils profitaient de la beauté de la ville éclairée par la lumière de la lune et les enseignes lumineuses des boutiques.

Beckett retrouva sa voiture garée un peu plus haut dans la rue et prit la route. Elle coupa le moteur devant un grand portail métallique. La nuit et le grincement des gonds légèrement rouillés lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Elle arpenta les allées glaciales et finalement elle s'arrêta devant une tombe. Elle s'agenouilla devant cette pierre tombale qui portait son nom, une unique larme tomba sur les fleurs que son père avait déposées en début de semaine.

◦ Bonsoir maman… Il est tard, je sais… Tu me dirais surement que je devrais être avec un homme plutôt qu'avec toi ce soir… Mais tu me manque tellement maman… J'ai encore rejeté Castle alors qu'on s'était rapprochés… Il est merveilleux, doux, attentionné… Je l'aime, maman…

Elle se releva et regarda une dernière fois la citation latine gravée sur la pierre tombale. Plus qu'une citation, c'était une promesse pour l'avenir.

Il ne restait plus que quelques pas entre sa Crown Victoria et elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Elle sentit ses paupières s'abaisser et puis plus rien.

Un homme attacha ses mains avec ses menottes et récupéra son glock qu'il glissa à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il fit basculer la détective sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et referma la portière. D'un naturel terrifiant, il contourna le véhicule et vint s'asseoir côté conducteur. La voiture se fondit dans la nuit, il traversa New York et finit par en sortir. Il longea la côte vers le Nord. De temps à autres, il guettait d'un œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur, la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

Elle semblait tellement calme et sereine, un rictus sadique apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres.

* * *

Dire que la nuit de Castle n'avait pas été très reposante était un euphémisme. Elle fut très lente, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, d'en des pensées profondes.

En entrant au 12th, il salua Hasting d'un geste de la main et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il mit quelques minutes à arriver mais après tout, il avait le temps d'attendre.

L'étage de la criminelle était en pleine effervescence. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau du Capitaine. Il frappa timidement et ouvrit la porte après y avoir été invité.

◦ Castle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors soyez bref !

◦ J'arrête…

◦ Pardon ?!

◦ Je ne viendrais plus au 12th, je passe ce matin pour la dernière fois.

◦ Euh… Cette enquête met les nerfs à rude épreuve, on reparlera de cela à têtes reposées. D'accord ?

◦ Non, c'est tout décidé. Au revoir Capitaine.

Il sortit du bureau la tête basse, alors que derrière lui, Gates n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota.

◦ Kevin, Javier prenaient soin de Beckett. Et on s'appelle pour passer une semaine ensemble dans les Hampton…

◦ Castle ! Attends ! Cria Ryan. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, Castle, Kate a besoin de toi et uniquement de toi ! Tu ne peux pas fuir lâchement alors que c'est à toi d'être là pour elle !

◦ Je suis d'accord avec Kevin, Bro ! Rajouta Esposito. Ici, plus personne ne croit à ton excuse de recherches, sois présent pour elle ! Hier soir, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver la femme qu'elle était avant que tu n'arrives. Tu as changé sa vie, et elle a changé la tienne. Alors ne fuis pas, aimes la comme jamais encore on ne l'a aimée !

◦ Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

◦ Tu te souviens de ton retour après tes vacances dans les Hampton, i ans ? Demanda le latino.

◦ Euh… Vous m'avez trouvé avec une arme dans les mains à coté d'un mort…

◦ Tu te souviens du pari ? S'enquit Ryan.

◦ Où voulez vous en venir ?

◦ Tu te souviens du pari ?!

◦ Euh… Si je trouvais en premier, elle me reprenait dans l'équipe. Mais si elle trouvait en première, je disparaissais du paysage…

◦ Elle avait trouvé Castle ! Et bien avant que ça ne t'effleure l'esprit !

◦ Alors arrête de nous dire qu'elle ne veut pas de toi dans sa vie, rajouta Esposito.

◦ …

◦ Bon, alors tu vas abandonner ou persévérer ?

◦ Qui était la quatrième victime ? Demanda l'écrivain, un pincement au cœur.

◦ Franck Adams, le meilleur ami de son père. Il a été un second père pour elle, répondit Esposito.

Le cœur de Castle se brisa. Elle était au plus mal, et lui n'avait fait qu'appuyer sur une plaie déjà ouverte. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait ses paroles !

* * *

Beckett entrouvrit les yeux difficilement, ses paupières étaient étonnamment lourdes. Allongée sur un lit, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les murs de la chambre étaient faits en bois comme dans les dortoirs des vieilles colonies de vacances. La fenêtre avait été calfeutrée ne laissant qu'un faible rayon de soleil achever son chemin jusque dans cette pièce.

Elle passa sa main dans son cou encore endolori par l'aiguille. Elle tenta de se lever mais sa cheville était maintenue au pied du lit par ses menottes. Elle fut rassurée de constater qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la vieille. Elle tapota la poche de sa veste espérant y trouver son téléphone mais il n'était plus là tout comme son arme ou son badge.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et essaya de reconstruire son emploi du temps de la soirée. Elle se souvenait de la discussion avec Esposito et Lanie, le cimetière, d'avoir prononcer pour la première fois qu'elle aimait Castle, la brûlure dans son cou et puis le vide…

La porte s'entrouvrit et elle put l'apercevoir. La lumière de l'extérieur l'aveuglait, elle ne distinguait qu'une vague silhouette. Elle mourut d'envie de lui décrocher une droite pour l'enfer qu'il venait de lui faire vivre depuis une semaine mais la prise autour de sa cheville l'empêchait d'avancer. Il se tenait fièrement devant elle, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il la déposa sur la table dans l'angle de la chambre et ajouta :

◦ Alors Lieutenant, votre chambre vous plait ? Ce n'est pas cette suite luxueuse de Los Angeles mais nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes moyens !

◦ Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard aussi noir qu'elle le pouvait.

◦ Oh, en vérité pas grand chose ! Je voulais vous montrer que vous n'êtes rien… Vous passez vos journées à afficher votre réussite mais si on s'y prend bien, vous n'êtes qu'un petit flic comme un autre.

◦ Vous avez tué quatre personnes, juste pour me remettre à ma place ? Et vous préférez m'attacher pour me l'annoncer ! Vous ne valez pas vraiment mieux que moi !

Elle sentit la main de cet homme s'abattre sur sa joue. Elle releva la tête et passa ses doigts sous son nez pour essuyer les gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient.

◦ Acceptez que vous vous soyez fait balader pendant une semaine Lieutenant. Même l'écrivaillon « touche à tout » n'avait rien à ajouter ! Vous étiez tout simplement dépassé !

Il claqua la porte en sortant et Beckett laissa échapper une larme. Nombreuses furent les fois où s'était imaginée tomber sous une rafale de balles mais poignardée, seule dans un chalet délabré, jamais cette idée ne l'avait effleurée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à Castle. Comment était-il habillé aujourd'hui ? Est ce qu'il pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ? Est ce qu'il s'était aperçu de son absence malgré leur dispute ? Est ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Est ce qu'il espérait toujours ce « nous » qui finalement n'arriverait jamais ?

A ces pensées, elle laissa ses dernières barrières s'effondrer et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues…

* * *

 ** _Bloupsie : Merci pour ton commentaire_**

 ** _Castlefan : Kate sans son impulsivité et son besoin de tout garder pour elle ne serait pas Kate, la colère parle pour elle_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Dans la salle de réunion, on ne pouvait plus qu'imaginer la couleur de la table tant la paperasse envahissait la pièce. En moins d'une semaine, cet homme avait mis à mal tout ce qui faisait de ce service le meilleur de la ville.

Plus les minutes passaient plus l'écrivain doutait de sa décision. Beckett venait de lui ordonner de sortir de sa vie, et ce poste représentait toute la vie de la belle détective !

◦ Hey Bro, ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs ! S'exclama Esposito.

◦ Euh… Oui oui…

◦ T'as pris la bonne décision.

◦ La bonne décision ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit du même avis… D'ailleurs, elle n'est toujours pas là ?

◦ Euh… Si elle est là, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue.

◦ Ryan, t'as croisé Beckett ?

◦ Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir.

◦ Lanie ?

◦ Aucune nouvelle. Elle avait peut-être des choses à régler avant de venir.

◦ Mmhh… Peut-être…

◦ Ryan, Tory, vous avez obtenu de résultats sur les réseaux sociaux ? Demanda Gates.

◦ Pas encore mais j'y travaille, répondit l'informaticienne.

◦ Dr Parish, qu'a donné l'autopsie de Franck Adams ?

◦ Notre agresseur semble avoir agi dans la précipitation, il n'a pas été bâillonné et le coup de couteau n'est pas aussi net que chez Sarah Moore ou Veronica Harris. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de matériel, je suis complétement dépassée…

◦ Lanie… Hey, t'as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Chica… Souviens toi de ce que tu as dit à Kate hier soir, on va le trouver, on trouve toujours !

◦ Lieutenant emmenez Melle Parish prendre un café en salle de repos.

◦ Beckett n'est toujours pas là ! S'exclama le romancier.

◦ Appelez la ou allez jeter un coup d'œil chez elle si ça vous rassure M. Castle. Ryan, on va relire les dépositions des voisins, quelque chose a forcément dû nous échapper.

Le Capitaine et Ryan regardèrent s'éloigner cet homme effondré qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

* * *

Castle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qui avait pu la retenir ? Un homme ? Elle avait peut-être passé la nuit dans ses bras ?

 _◦ Impossible ! Beckett n'aurait jamais fait passer un homme avant une enquête… Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de connaître la vérité… et encore moins une partie de jambes en l'air…_

Il laissa sa voiture sur Broome Street à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'appartement de sa partenaire.

L'écrivain profita de l'entrée d'une mère et de ses deux enfants pour se faufiler dans l'immeuble. Ils revenaient, sans doute, du square du bout de la rue. Le petit garçon et sa sœur aînée se chamaillaient pour tenir le ballon de foot. Plus d'une fois, Rick avait rêvé d'une telle complicité entre Alexis et un autre petit Castle. Un petit monstre aussi immature que lui, mais élever Alexis tout seul avait déjà été une épreuve, même si sa fille était un amour.

Finalement, la petite fille céda pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère qui sauta dans l'ascenseur, la sphère de cuir entre les mains.

Devant la porte de Beckett, l'écrivain hésita un court instant, puis il se décida à frapper. Le bruit de sa main droite s'écrasant contre le bois était tel que le voisin d'en face finit par ouvrir sa porte. Un homme de quatre vingt ans bien tassé le regarda un moment puis décida d'intervenir.

◦ Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

◦ Je cherche Katherine Beckett, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

◦ Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir.

◦ Elle n'est pas rentrée ?!

◦ Elle est partie de bonne heure hier matin comme à son habitude et le soir elle n'est pas revenue. Il y a un problème avec Kate ?

◦ Non… enfin… je ne crois pas… Merci, dit-il avant de repartir vers l'ascenseur.

◦ Vous devriez lui parler, M. Castle !

◦ Pardon ?! S'enquit l'écrivain en rougissant violemment.

◦ Vous savez, _la femme qui est dans mon lit n'a plus 20 ans depuis longtemps_ (1). Mais croyez-moi jeune homme, dans ce bas monde, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas. Alors, un conseil, battez-vous pour ce qui vous tient à cœur, comme l'amour d'une femme !

◦ Je… euh… Merci, désolé pour le dérangement.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler mais pour cela, il fallait déjà la trouver. Le romancier retrouva sa voiture et prit la direction du poste. Elle était peut-être arriver au 12th entre temps. Néanmoins, il était pris dans un dilemme insupportable ! S'il remuait ciel et terre pour la trouver mais qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvé, elle lui collerait une balle entre les deux yeux, c'était indéniable. Mais si Beckett était réellement en difficulté et qu'il ne faisait rien, là se serait lui qui se collerait cette balle.

Il rentra au 12th avec plus d'incertitudes qu'en partant. Assis à une table haute dans la salle de repos, il regardait le poste bouillonner en tournant sa petite cuillère dans son café. S'il devait écrire la fin de cette histoire, le personnage principal y resterait certainement. C'était l'avantage des Nikki Hard. Au fond, peu importaient les épreuves qu'il lui faisait endurer, elle en sortait toujours plus forte. Mais on ne vit sa vie sur le papier et Beckett risquait sa vie chaque jour que Dieu fait.

◦ Ryan ! S'écria Castle alors que l'irlandais passait devant la porte ouverte de la salle de repos.

◦ Oui ?

◦ Toujours aucune nouvelle de Beckett ?

◦ Non… Elle dort peut-être comme un bébé…

◦ Comme un bébé ? Vraiment Ryan ?! S'emporta l'écrivain.

◦ Ecoute Bro, on sait tous que ce tu ressens pour Beckett mais la journée d'hier n'a pas été facile. Le meurtre de Franck, votre dispute, elle a peut-être ressenti le besoin de s'écarter de l'enquête quelques heures…

◦ Ouais… De nouvelles pistes ?

◦ Tory a trouvé plusieurs photos en rapport avec les fêtes universitaires mais pour l'instant, aucun homme n'a l'air d'un suspect. Gates et Espo ont repris les dépositions des voisins, sans succès pour l'instant.

◦ Tu veux un café ? Demanda l'écrivain en s'approchant de la machine.

◦ Comptes pas sur moi pour te sourire comme le fait Kate ! Mais pourquoi pas, répondit Ryan en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Le romancier ignora la référence tant il souffrait de l'absence de la jeune femme et fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, il lui raconta une histoire.

◦ Tout l'intérêt d'une machine à café, c'est de permettre aux indécis chroniques de prendre plus de six décisions rien qu'en se préparant un café. Court ou long, noir ou léger, décaféiné ou serré, sans crème, écrémé, demi-écrémé, nature ou vanillé, une ou deux doses, bien chaud ou plus tiède… Ceux qui ignorent le but de leur présence sur Terre ou qui ils sont vraiment, trouvent dans cette tasse de café la réponse à la question : Qui suis-je au fond ?

◦ …

◦ Fais attention tu souris comme Beckett ! Continua l'écrivain.

◦ J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda Esposito en entrant dans la pièce.

◦ Euh… Eh bien… Je suis quelqu'un de psychorigide préférant les valeurs sures à l'aventure, je suis banal, pas excentrique si tu préfères… Souffla Ryan les yeux rivés sur son café.

◦ Oula… C'est le quart d'heure confession ? Pourquoi ?

◦ Je prends juste un café noir serré, sans sucre…

◦ D'accord ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Castle…

* * *

 _ **Au Nord de New York**_

Allongée sur le matelas, les yeux rivaient sur le plafond, elle attendait. Ses menottes l'empêchaient de bouger, mais en même temps à quoi bon ? Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle était surement perdue en pleine forêt peut-être à plusieurs heures de New York. Kate osait espérer que les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à pointer le bout de leurs nez. Mais elle n'était pas naïve pour autant, il y avait plus de chance qu'elle trépasse seule dans ce chalet miteux…

Beckett se redressa, s'adossa contre le mur et entrouvrit les pans de sa veste. Elle tira de sa poche intérieure une photo légèrement jaunie par le temps qui passe. Cette année là, Jim avait joué les photographes. Elle et sa mère étaient assises dans la neige devant le chalet qu'ils avaient loué pour leurs dernières vacances à Aspen. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait imaginer le tournant qu'allait prendre leurs vies moins d'un an plus tard.

Ce jour-là, Johanna affichait un sourire sans égal à côté d'une jeune femme encore insouciante voulant devenir la première femme à diriger la cour suprême. Les larmes remontèrent à la bordure de ses yeux. Il paraît que la vie ne donne rien que l'on puisse surmonter mais certains événements vous marquent de manière indélébile. Sur cette photo, sa mère semblait tellement heureuse… Comment Kate pouvait quitter ce monde sans savoir ? Sans connaître le nom de celui qui avait osé lui ôter l'une des personnes les plus chers à ses yeux ?

La jeune femme fut traversée par un frisson, le froid envahissait la pièce. Elle referma sa veste et emmitoufla sa tête dedans. Si seulement Castle était là, elle pourrait se réchauffer dans ses bras…

* * *

Castle laissa Esposito et Ryan retournait à leurs recherches et décida de rentrer au loft. A quoi bon rester au poste puisque Beckett n'y était pas et qu'il s'y sentait inutile.

En sortant de l'ascenseur qui l'élevait jusqu'au loft, il croisa la dame d'à coté. Madame Grzybowsky était veuve depuis presque quarante ans mais elle avait toujours le sourire et une joie de vivre débordante. Un petit matin frais de Novembre 1955, son mari avait quitté sa maison, sa femme, sa fille de sept ans, le pays de l'Oncle Sam pour la guerre du Viêt Nam. Malheureusement un jour, comme beaucoup d'autres épouses, elle reçut la visite de deux officiers qui tenaient dans leurs mains les effets personnels de son époux. Elle avait alors dû affronter la vie et élever cette petite fille qui lui rappelait cruellement l'homme qu'elle avait perdu au combat.

Castle n'avait pas vu Beckett depuis un peu plus de 24h et il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il enfonça sa clef dans la serrure et poussa sur la poignée. Il entra dans son salon en posant son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. Le loft était désert, et heureusement car il n'avait pas le cœur à discuter. L'écrivain passa par la cuisine pour se servir un whisky et il attrapa un truc à grignoter dans le frigo. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et mangea les restes de la tartiflette de la veille.

◦ J'en conclu qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ? Demanda Alexis qui arrivait derrière lui.

◦ Non… Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a…

◦ Lanie s'inquiète aussi de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Beckett, alors elle m'a appelée pour savoir si par hasard ce n'est pas avec moi que Kate avait rendez-vous.

◦ Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement du tabouret.

◦ Non… Je suis désolée mais… vas voir son père peut-être que c'était lui.

◦ Tu veux que j'aille chez Jim en disant « Hey, votre fille n'est pas chez vous ? Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de où elle est »

◦ Pourquoi pas… Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

◦ Si elle y est et que j'arrive comme une fleur, elle va me casser les deux jambes !

◦ Arrêtes un peu, tu veux ! Si elle y est, elle sera flattée que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Les filles adorent qu'on s'inquiète pour elle…

◦ Ca se voit que tu connais pas Beckett !

◦ Je ne connais pas le Lieutenant Beckett mais je connais Kate, c'est à elle que j'ai parlé Jeudi soir. Fais moi confiance Papa, elle ne te le montrera peut-être pas mais elle sera ravie.

◦ Hum… Tu vieillis trop vite, j'ai cru entendre ta grand-mère !

◦ Et la grand-mère est tout à fait d'accord ! S'exclama Martha du haut des escaliers.

* * *

Devant la porte de Jim Beckett, Castle était tétanisé. Il leva le poing pour frapper mais le stress l'empêcha de toucher la porte. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Et si Kate était là comment allait-elle réagir ? Mais si elle n'était pas là…

Dans le couloir, une mère et son fils d'une dizaine d'années se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Le petit diable observa Castle avec un regard d'incompréhension et frappa pour lui à la porte.

◦ C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

◦ Paul qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Viens par là, laisses le monsieur tranquille.

◦ Mais, maman, il ne savait pas comment taper à la porte. Je lui ai juste montré !

Au premier abord, Castle fut surpris. Mais par la suite, il se mit à sourire se disant qu'au même âge, il aurait été capable d'un geste semblable.

◦ Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas grave… Je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire sinon, répondit l'écrivain face à la colère de la mère.

Elle attrapa son fils par la manche et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Derrière la porte, Castle put distinguer des pas qui s'approchaient. Lorsqu'il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure son cœur se serra et son corps se raidit.

◦ Castle ? Demanda surpris le père de Kate. Entrez… Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

◦ Bonjour M. Beckett, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je voulais savoir si…

◦ Si vous venez me demander sa main, je ne prendrais pas le risque de répondre avant elle. Je tiens beaucoup trop à la vie pour ça ! Le coupa-t-il.

◦ Sa main ?! Non… On n'est même pas en couple…

◦ Vous êtes bien les seuls à l'ignorer !

◦ …

◦ Castle, ça va ?

◦ Euh… oui, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

◦ Non, la dernière fois, c'était samedi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez appelé une prostituée pour une enquête, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

◦ Mais c'était au tout début ! Elle vous a parlé de ça ?

◦ Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle peut me dire à votre sujet… Je vous sers un café ?

◦ Volontiers…

◦ Je me doute bien que si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas juste pour un café. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Katie ?

◦ Euh… Elle n'est pas venue au poste ce matin et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis hier soir. Je suis passé chez elle mais elle n'y était pas alors je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être être chez vous.

◦ …

◦ Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez…

◦ Vous savez ma fille est forte, elle se battra jusqu'à ce que vous la retrouviez. Mais à ce moment là, vous ne devriez pas attendre M. Castle, si vous êtes sûr de vous, soyez sincère avec elle et avec vous-même ! Sa mère m'a fait attendre plus de cinq ans et aujourd'hui je regrettes de ne pas avoir agir avant… Déclara-t-il submergé par ses émotions.

◦ J'y comptais bien. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle…

L'écrivain sortit de l'appartement un peu déconcerté. Kate parlait de lui à son père et ce dernier venait de le pousser dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec des regrets, il voulait la sentir une autre nuit contre son corps ou lui dire tous les jours qu'il la trouvait sublime. Il fallait qu'il lui dise à quel point il ne supporterait pas de la savoir nue dans les bras d'un autre.

 _◦ Où irait-elle si elle voulait être seule dans cette folie newyorkaise ?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question plusieurs fois pour prendre la direction du cimetière.

Ebloui par le soleil, il apercevait une voiture au bout de l'allée et lorsqu'il reconnu la Crown Victoria, il sentit une part de son être revenir à la vie. Il se gara et s'engagea entre les tombes. Il espérait la voir agenouillée devant une pierre tombale mais après plus d'une demi-heure infructueuse, il regagna sa Bentley sur le parking. La vie lui semblait tellement morose quand elle n'était pas là. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui pince le nez ou l'oreille. Pour qu'elle roule des yeux face à l'une de ses bêtises…

Son téléphone vibra annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Il enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en extirpa son portable.

 _*Bro, retrouves nous dans Central Park, on a un nouveau corps…*_

 ** _Central Park_**

Qui aurait pu croire que le trajet était si long entre le cimetière et le parc newyorkais ?

Malgré le soleil qui s'abattait sur la ville, on pouvait distinguer, au loin, les gyrophares des voitures de police. Castle slaloma entre les curieux et les journalistes qui avaient envahi l'entrée. Il vit Ryan et Esposito au près de Lanie qui était agenouillée à côté d'un corps. Ils semblaient soucieux. Certes, ils côtoyaient la mort chaque jour mais ils paraissaient différents cette après-midi.

◦ On connaît la victime ? Demanda l'écrivain.

◦ Euh… Une femme… D'une trentaine d'année… Plutôt pas mal… Châtain clair… Des yeux verts… De ce que j'ai pu voir… Répondit Jones devant le ruban jaune.

L'écrivain déglutit difficilement, passa sous le ruban et s'avança dans l'allée. Il n'osait imaginer que dans la pelouse de ce parc newyorkais gisait le corps sans vie de sa partenaire.

* * *

(1) Extrait de La femme qui est dans mon lit de Serge Reggiani.

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, à très vite...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV

Comme un condamné dans le couloir de la mort, Castle n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas sur l'asphalte. L'air devenait irrespirable tant il lui brûlait les poumons à chaque inspiration. Tout autour de lui avait disparu, il était totalement absorbé par ses pensées qui ressassaient ses quatre dernières années. On prétend que l'on commence à vieillir lorsque nos rêves deviennent des regrets, et bien, il venait de prendre dix ans d'un seul coup. A chaque pose du talon, les regrets grandissaient. S'il avait pris son courage à deux mains et qu'il l'avait embrassée à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, peut-être que la dispute de la veille n'aurait pas eu lieu, il l'aurait accompagnée au cimetière et rien de cela ne serait arrivé !

Pourtant ce ne sont pas les opportunités qui avaient manqué ! Il aurait très bien pu se lancer dans cette suite à Los Angeles, ou après l'explosion de son appartement ou bien dans la salle des coffres dans la New Amsterdam Bank…

Derrière ce buisson se trouvait le corps d'une femme. Mais en contournant l'arbuste, il lâcha sa respiration qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Ce fut un sentiment de soulagement en demi teinte qui envahit son être. Certes ce n'était pas elle allongée dans l'herbe en cette fin d'après-midi, mais en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il ne put que constater son absence. Alors oui, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas elle, mais demain ou dans deux jours en serait-il de même…

En écoutant la description de Jones, il y avait vraiment cru ! Il s'attendait vraiment à découvrir l'amour de sa vie sur cette pelouse. Pourquoi Jones avait laissé planer ce doute ? Pourquoi lui avait-il décrit cette femme comme s'il s'agissait de Kate ? Assurément, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient mais comment avait-il pu confondre ?

A peine caché, le corps de la jeune femme avait été déposé entre deux buissons. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était simplement assoupie à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Elle semblait si paisible et sereine dans sa robe printanière, les cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules.

◦ Alors ? Demanda l'écrivain en s'approchant de ses amis.

◦ Julie Smith, 33 ans, mariée, elle vivait dans Manhattan, déclara Esposito.

◦ De loin, on aurait pu croire Beckett !

◦ Je sais, c'est troublant ! Mais je trouve que Kate à quelque chose en plus, rajouta Lanie.

◦ Je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs, elle n'est toujours pas là ? S'enquit Castle.

◦ Non, je l'ai appelée mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse, annonça la légiste.

◦ Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ?

◦ Elle a reçu un coup avec un objet contondant à l'arrière du crâne. Le corps est encore chaud, elle a surement était tuée dans l'heure qui vient de s'écouler.

◦ Une idée de ce qui l'a tuée ? Demanda Ryan.

◦ Plutôt cylindrique et en bois.

◦ Comme une batte de baseball ?

◦ Oui, ça pourrait très bien faire l'affaire.

◦ On va interroger les passants pour voir si par hasard, l'un d'eux aurait vu quelque chose, rajouta Esposito.

◦ Lanie… Est ce qu'il est possible que… Ce soit notre homme ? Demanda Castle, une boule dans l'estomac.

◦ On ne peut jamais être sûrs de rien mais ce n'est pas son mode opératoire, ce n'est pas la même arme, il n'y a pas de lettre, pourquoi Central Park et pas son salon ? Il nous a montré pendant une semaine qu'il était méthodique pourquoi tout changer maintenant ?

◦ Pour s'amuser… Pour montrer sa supériorité… Pour nous narguer… J'en ai pleins d'autres encore si ça ne te convient pas ! S'emporta l'écrivain.

◦ Stop ! Hey, Castle, on l'aura, d'accord ! Il va forcément commettre une erreur. Tu l'as dis toi même, il est sûr de lui et l'excès de confiance est une faille…

◦ Désolé… Je… Enfin…

◦ Tu devrais aller t'asseoir.

Les mains au fond des poches, l'écrivain s'éloigna du corps. Il était complétement perdu, Beckett ne raterait jamais une scène de crime et pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Il se posa sur un banc, il n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour être d'une aide indispensable. Il sortit son téléphone et décida de tenter sa chance. Lorsque la boite vocale se lança, il hésita et finalement,

*Kate… Je ne sais pas où tu es ni avec qui tu es mais je t'en pris, réponds moi… Je regrettes tellement si tu savais… S'te plait, décroches… Je serais au poste avec Lanie et les Gars… J't'en pris, reviens… Je peux pas vivre sans toi… Kate… Je t'aime…*

* * *

◦ Bonjour, Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito. On peut vous poser quelques questions ?

◦ Vous étiez dans le parc toute la journée ?

◦ Est-ce que vous avez vu un événement inhabituel ?

◦ Vous voulez dire à part le mec qu'a déposé sa femme dans les buissons comme si de rien n'était ? Je croyais qu'elle dormait…

◦ Vous l'avez vu ? Vous pourriez le redessiner ? Demanda Ryan plein d'espoir.

◦ Dessiner, c'est mon boulot. Je passe mes journées à dessiner des inconnus, alors oui, je peux le faire mais…

◦ Mais…?

◦ Votre type… C'est l'homme assis sur le banc de l'autre coté de l'allée. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il l'a allongée dans l'herbe. C'était y a 20 minutes, je dirais.

◦ Vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Esposito un brin sceptique.

◦ Sûr et certain ! Parole de scout !

◦ Ouais…

Le mari ne paraissait ni effrayé ni heureux, il était juste assis là. Il faisait tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire en regardant la foule s'afférer aux abords de sa femme.

* * *

Ryan et Esposito retrouvèrent l'écrivain les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, le dos voûté.

◦ Hey, Bro ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! S'enquit le latino.

◦ Je suis le seul à trouver étrange que Beckett ne soit pas là ?

◦ Non, je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas venir sur une scène de crime et encore moins sans nous prévenir… Rajouta Ryan.

◦ Vous pensez qu'elle serait contre, si on décidait de tracer son portable ? Demanda l'écrivain avec un sourire gêné.

◦ Bah, je sais pas, tu voudrais signer toi même ton propre arrêt de mort ou pas ? L'interrogea le latino.

◦ Mais Javier, imagines que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé ! Tu te comportes toujours comme un grand frère avec elle, ça ne t'inquiètes pas de ne pas la voir ?

◦ On va faire un marché, si demain matin, elle n'est pas au poste, on tracera son portable. Ca te vas ?

◦ Marché conclu. Vous avez appris quelque chose d'utile ?

◦ C'est un meurtre passionnel. Elle s'est disputée avec son mari sur le manque de communication au sein de leur couple. Il s'est emporté et l'a frappée avec le rouleau à pâtisserie.

◦ Il était assis sur le banc sous le chêne de l'autre côté du parc, rajouta l'irlandais.

◦ Et c'est tout ? Il n'a même pas chercher à nier ?

◦ Non, il ne comprenait plus sa femme ces derniers temps, il n'en pouvait plus des non-dits et il a fini par craquer.

◦ Parfois, il n'y a pas d'histoire, Castle. Juste la fatalité du monde qui nous rattrape… Déclara Esposito.

Castle ne comprenait que trop bien la détresse de cet homme. Le manque de communication, il s'y était habitué avec Beckett. Il connaissait la frustration que les non-dits pouvaient engendrer. Et puis, cet homme s'était posé sur ce petit banc que Kate et lui choisissaient pour passer un moment hors du temps loin de l'agitation de Manhattan. Tout lui rappeler cette femme… Cet homme avait aimé son épouse, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Même s'il trouvait le geste plus qu'excessif, Castle comprenait les sentiments de cet homme. Hier soir, elle était peut-être rentrée dans les parfums d'un autre et…

 _◦ Et si hier soir... Et si c'était Josh ?_

L'écrivain se leva brusquement et fit un vague mouvement de la main en direction des gars. Il regagna sa voiture et s'inséra dans la circulation dense de cette fin de journée newyorkaise. Au feu, il prit à droite et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Dr. Mobylette. L'imaginer dans ses bras était une véritable torture mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Si elle était dans ce duplex, elle serait en vie, seul son cœur à lui aura souffert. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant et frappa au 6C. Josh lui ouvrit la porte légèrement humide et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

◦ Castle ?! Tes livres ne sont plus rentables, tu te mets à vendre des pizzas maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il étonné de voir l'écrivain sur son palier.

◦ De quoi ? Non !

◦ Ok… Donc qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

◦ Est ce que Kate est chez toi ?

◦ Kate ? Oui… Elle est sous la douche… Son corps tente de récupérer… C'est impressionnant tout ce dont elle capable avec ses lèvres… Tu devrais vraiment essayer !

◦ Vraiment ? Déglutit difficilement l'écrivain.

◦ Oh oui ! Pouffff… Rien qu'en y repensant je me sens reprendre de la vigueur ! Je lui laisse du temps avant de recommencer là où on s'est arrêtés sous l'eau chaude…

Le cardiologue fut interrompu par le poing du romancier s'écrasant sur son nez. Il y mit toute la colère qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs heures. Castle était plutôt fier de lui, même si Beckett piquerait une crise en l'apprenant. Josh palpa son nez ensanglanté dans un cri sinistre comme pour être sûr qu'il était encore là.

◦ Non mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Elle a été suffisamment claire à la fin de mon interrogatoire, elle ne reviendra pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver ?!

◦ J'aurais tendance à dire, plus grand et plus doué ! Mais ce n'est que mon…

Il sentit la main de Josh s'abattre sur sa pommette. Les deux hommes se rendirent coups pour coups jusqu'à ce qu'un voisin vienne les séparer. Castle quitta l'immeuble le sourire aux lèvres malgré sa lèvre inférieure fendue qui le faisait un mal de chien. Il avait la pommette gonflée et une douleur vive au niveau des côtes mais qu'importe, elle n'était pas retournée dans ses bras et c'était l'essentiel. Et puis, l'écrivain rêvait de lui décrocher cette droite depuis ses propos ignobles au poste.

 ** _Nord de New York_**

La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son tortionnaire dans la lumière de l'ampoule qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Il avait encore ce rictus de satisfaction sur le visage.

◦ Il y a eu un meurtre dans Central Park cette après-midi, et tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me demander des renseignements sur la victime.

◦ …

◦ Ton fidèle labrador. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai décris la victime comme s'il s'agissait de toi ! Il était à la limite de la syncope. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi…

Une larme perla à la bordure de ses yeux. Castle s'inquiétait pour elle ! Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si elle arrivait à sortir vivante de cette enfer, au diable toutes ses craintes. La vie est trop courte pour se refuser d'aimer et d'être aimé. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait savoir…

◦ Je ne comprends pas, Jones ! Pourquoi moi ? Alors que de nombreux autres flics se pavanent nettement plus que moi !

◦ Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? La remise des diplômes à l'académie… Ton discours… Non, ça ne te revient pas ?

◦ Euh…

◦ « Dans une fusillade, si l'on est le second à tirer, c'est la mort qui nous guette. Le second, c'est celui qui ne s'en sortira pas, celui qui échouera et je tacherais de ne jamais l'oublier ! » Devine qui était second ce jour-là ?

◦ Toi…

◦ Wahou ! Quelle perspicacité ! Cette phrase m'a hanté jours et nuits depuis qu'on a quitté cette estrade. Ce jour là, je me suis juré de te le faire payer.

◦ Mais… Ce n'était dit dans ce sens là !

◦ Par chance, quelques années plus tard, j'ai été muté au 12th à l'étage des homicides. Il m'a fallu cinq ans pour arriver à construire un plan parfait. J'ai fouillé dans ton passé, et j'y ai finalement trouvé mes victimes. Je ne mettais pas fixé de date mais en voyant que plus les années passées et que plus tu t'attachais à cet écrivaillon, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas avorter une histoire qui aurait pu la rendre vraiment heureuse ? ». Te sentir plus faible à chaque meurtre était jouissif ! Et maintenant, tu es là, à genoux, devant moi, me suppliant de t'épargner !

◦ Je ne supplie jamais !

◦ On verra ça… Mais vois le bon coté des choses, il ne voulait qu'une nuit de débauche ! Tu n'aurais rien été de plus qu'un nom au milieu d'une liste accrochée sur la porte de son frigo !

* * *

De retour au loft, chaque geste était une véritable épreuve pour le romancier. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il inspectait les dégâts sur son visage, sa pommette avait déjà viré au bleu et sa lèvre avait doublé. Il s'était laissé tenter par un bain, et l'espace d'un instant, il oublia les douleurs qui habitaient désormais son corps.

◦ Où peut-elle être ? Elle n'est pas chez elle, ni chez son père, ni chez Josh et sa voiture est sur le parking du cimetière.

Il se coucha avec beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses.

Comme Gina l'agressé pour avoir une ébauche de son nouveau chapitre, il décida d'écrire un peu ce matin là. Jamais encore, il n'avait écrit un début de chapitre aussi fade et sans intérêt. Il avait écrit, effacé, réécrit, effacer de nouveau et il avait, finalement, noirci deux pages sur la vie de Rook sans Nikki. Une vie morose et terne où planer les regrets et les « si j'avais su… ». Après avoir passé la matinée à imaginer sa propre existence à travers ses personnages, il ferma son ordi et quitta le loft.

La nuit ne fut pas une partie de plaisir et c'est donc avec une envie folle de dormir qu'il arriva au 12th.

◦ Woh ! Castle, tu t'es mis au catch dans la nuit ou quoi ? Demanda Ryan alors que l'écrivain sortait de l'ascenseur.

◦ Non, c'est rien, juste un petit incident. Des nouvelles de Beckett ?

◦ Toujours rien, j'allais justement voir Tory pour localiser son portable.

◦ Je vais me servir un café…

◦ Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Lanie pour qu'elle vérifie que rien n'est cassé, déclara le latino.

◦ Non, non, c'est bon !

◦ Oh non c'est loin d'être bon ! T'y vas et maintenant Bro !

◦ Franchement, on dirait un schtroumpf ! Rajouta l'irlandais alors que Castle grognait un truc incompréhensible en montant dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

◦ Lanie ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête entre les portes battantes.

◦ Castle ? Je suis dans mon bureau. Entre, j'arrive… Répondit-elle au loin.

Il s'assit sur une table d'autopsie libre et balança frénétiquement ses pieds dans le vide, les doigts croisés sur ses cuisses.

◦ Vous êtes conscients que j'ai étudié la médecine légale et pas la psychologie, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit la légiste.

◦ Euh… oui… Répondit Castle ne comprenant pas la remarque.

◦ Castle ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle en approchant la main de sa pommette gauche.

◦ En fait, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir…

◦ Laisse moi attraper ma trousse à pharmacie… Comment t'as fait ça ? T'as mal si j'appuie là ?

◦ Aïïïïïïïe ! Cria-t-il.

◦ J'en conclu que oui. Comment tu t'es débrouillé ?

◦ Je suis passé chez Jim et comme elle n'y était pas je suis allé chez…

◦ Oui ?

◦ Chez…

◦ Castle !

◦ Chez Josh…

◦ Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Elle va te voler dans plumes quand elle va l'apprendre !

◦ Mais, au départ, j'ai rien fait de mal ! Je lui ai demandé si elle était là et il a commencé à me dire qu'elle était sous la douche pour récupérer de leur nuit mouvementée. Je l'ai cru et je lui envoyais mon poing en pleine figure. Il a réagi et on s'est battu jusqu'à qu'un voisin nous sépare…

◦ Non mais t'es pas croyable ! Kate est dingue de toi ! Elle n'irait jamais passé la nuit chez Josh même après une de vos disputes. En général, c'est plutôt en pleurs au téléphone avec moi que ça se passe.

◦ Je sais…

◦ En plus, vous vous étiez enfin trouvé hier midi, d'après ce qu'elle a bien voulu me raconter ! Comment t'as pu imaginer qu'après s'être ouverte à toi, elle irait s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre !

◦ Je sais pas… J'ai un peu mal aux côtes aussi…

◦ Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi c… immature !

◦ Je sais…

Il descendit de la table d'autopsie et quitta à la morgue. Dans l'ascenseur, il regrettait d'être aller chez le cardiologue, Lanie avait raison. Si Kate se donnait à homme, ce n'est pas une dispute qui changerait ses sentiments à son égard. Elle faisait parti de ses femmes qui ne savent pas aimer à moitié, soit elle vous aime soit elle se mente à elle-même. Et hier midi, quand ses lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes, il avait perçu dans ses yeux une lueur d'amour. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle était retourné dans ses bras ?

Le ding caractéristique d'un ascenseur qui arrive à destination le sortit de ses pensées. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrèrent, Ryan l'interpella.

◦ Castle ! Je sais où est Beckett !

◦ Où ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas.

◦ Devant un cimetière à la sortie de Manhattan, je te donne l'adresse, répondit l'irlandais en attrapant un Post-it.

◦ Laisse tomber…

◦ Mais euh…

◦ Elle n'y est pas. Sa voiture était déjà garée devant hier. Elle a dû le perdre ou on l'a délibérément laissé là-bas.

◦ Je vais regarder ses mouvements bancaires, on pourra peut-être en tirer quelque chose, déclara le latino.

◦ Moi, je m'occupe de regarder les vidéos surveillances aux abords du cimetière. Castle rentre chez toi, t'es blessé et crevé, repose-toi et revient plus tard. Je t'appelle si on trouve un truc.

Il n'argumenta pas et rentra chez lui. Au loft, Alexis était devant son ordinateur posé sur l'îlot central.

◦ Bonjour Lex, dit-il en embrassant sa fille.

◦ Salut papa…

◦ Un souci ?

◦ Non… Enfin si… Mais…

◦ Mais…?

◦ J'ai une dissertation en philo à rendre pour Lundi et pour l'instant, je manque un peu d'inspiration…

◦ Ah oui, d'accord… C'est quoi le sujet de la disserte ?

◦ Etat et pouvoir, « Les métiers de la fonction publique permettent-ils aux individus de s'immiscer dans la vie de leurs concitoyens ? »

◦ Non… Enfin si… Mais…

◦ Oh très drôle ! Râla Alexis en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

◦ Désolé… T'as déjà quelques idées ?

◦ En lisant la question, j'aurais dit oui. Parce que si tu prends un inspecteur des impôts par exemple, il connaît tes revenus et ce que tu possèdes. Ca fonctionne aussi avec les profs et même la police. Regardes, Kate peut avoir accès à tout le casier judiciaire d'une personne, mais aussi tout l'historique de sa vie. Est ce qu'elle a des frères et sœurs ? Ou ses études, son boulot, son adresse…

◦ Un flic ? Un flic… Mais oui, c'est ça !

◦ Papa ? Ca va ? Demanda la jeune fille perdue devant la réaction plutôt démesuré de son père.

◦ Oui, merci Pumkin, on en reparle ce soir !

Il attrapa son manteau à toute vitesse et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et fila par les escaliers. Il sauta dans un taxi et en quelques minutes, il entra au 12th.

* * *

 ** _Merci pour vos commentaires ! ^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, Rick monta les marches trois par trois et à bout de souffle, il poussa la porte. Il plongea alors dans la folie du poste mais le constat qui le frappa fut difficile à accepter. Même si cela était ingrat envers Ryan et Esposito, Castle se devait d'être honnête. Sans Beckett cet étage redevenait un étage banal d'un poste de police quelconque. Tout chez cette femme lui manquait… Son rire… Son humour cinglant… Son sourire… Sa force… Son parfum de cerise… Tout…

◦ Javier ! Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas d'accord, mais essayes de te mettre à sa place, Gates n'a peut-être pas le choix !

◦ On a toujours le choix, Lanie ! Cracha le latino.

◦ Non, peut-être pas là ! Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de reprendre un jouet !

◦ Alors on fait quoi ?! On attend patiemment ? C'est ça ta solution ?!

◦ Je n'ai pas la solution, Javier, si c'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ! Avoua-t-elle. Mais patienter en attendant que le pire se produise, je suis pas sûre que se soit LA solution !

◦ Euh… Je dérange ? Demanda l'écrivain.

◦ Non pas du tout ! S'exclama Ryan soulagé de ne plus être le seul au milieu de ce combat de coqs.

◦ Un problème avec Gates ?

◦ Elle va faire une déclaration à la presse… Annonça l'irlandais.

◦ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

◦ Pourquoi ?! Parce que ça fait une semaine que ce con s'amuse dans New York et qu'on a toujours aucune piste ! Voilà pourquoi !

◦ Javier ! Stop !

◦ S'il retient Beckett, nul doute qu'après ça, il décide d'en finir…

◦ Alors au lieu de discuter de ce que Gates va faire dans les deux prochaines heures, on va reprendre chaque élément du dossier et trouver ce qui nous a échappé. D'accord ?! S'enquit Lanie.

◦ Oui, répondirent les trois hommes d'une seule voix.

Le _Murder Board_ avait élu domicile dans la salle de conférence et une multitude de dossiers surplombait la table. Depuis une demi-heure déjà, ils relisaient chacune de ces lignes qu'ils connaissaient désormais par cœur. Dans un geste de frustration, l'écrivain envoya valser le troisième rapport d'autopsie. Le calme à peine revenu, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

◦ Salut, j'ai appris pour Beckett. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

◦ C'est toujours bon à prendre ! S'exclama Lanie.

◦ Je vais me chercher un truc à manger, comme d'habitude ? S'enquit l'écrivain en regardant Lanie, Esposito et Ryan. Je vais chez le chinois du bout de la rue, Jones, vous mangez avec nous ?

◦ Euh… Oui, d'accord, merci, répondit-il en attrapant un dossier.

Une fois les portes du commissariat passées, Castle prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais eut le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Les newyorkais ne semblaient pas différents des autres jours. Chacun vivait avec ses problèmes mais une fois sur le trottoir, cet homme redevenait un homme parmi tant d'autres. Aucun besoin de se justifier de marcher trop vite ou pas assez, de ne pas sourire ou de fredonner un air insupportable. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un homme à un moment donné dans une rue prise au hasard.

Castle s'attarda sur le visage souriant d'un jeune papa sur le trottoir d'en face. Le jeune homme souriait amoureusement devant sa progéniture qui s'aventurait à faire quelques pas sur le bitume. Sourira-il de la même manière au moment de l'apprentissage des tables de multiplication ? Mais pour quelques minutes peut-être quelques heures, il avait laissé derrière lui les problèmes du boulot, les reproches de sa femme ou les nuits blanches des derniers mois. Il n'existait plus que son fils et lui…

Pourquoi lui n'arrivait-il pas à avoir une vie aussi calme par moment ? Depuis quelques temps, il avait cette drôle d'impression de remonter une piscine à contre courant. Il se battait contre tout, tout le temps et pour tout. Il ne demandait rien de plus qu'un simple pause...

Une fois ses emplettes faites, il se regagna la salle de conférence.

◦ Alors, du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant les mains encombrées par les sacs.

Ils firent juste un signe de la tête lui indiquant qu'ils étaient toujours au point mort.

◦ Bon, reprenons tout depuis le début, déclara Castle sa boîte de nouilles sautées entre les mains. On quatre victimes et toujours le même schéma.

◦ Le schéma est le même mais pour Franck Adams, il a dû être déranger ou pris par le temps. Il n'a pas été bâillonné et le coup de couteau n'est pas aussi net. Ce que je pourrais déduire des affrontements qu'il a eus avec ses victimes, c'est le besoin de domination, cette nécessité de montrer qu'il est supérieur. Je dirais qu'il est frustré de recevoir des ordres.

◦ Les tests toxicologiques ?

◦ Aucune trace de drogue dans les quatre organismes.

◦ Il a quand même attaché deux hommes sur des chaises ! S'exclama Castle.

◦ Tout seul comme un grand parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de piqûres sur les corps.

◦ Les photos sont de profil ou de dos, le vendeur n'a pas pu en faire un portrait robot… et soyons réalistes, les réseaux sociaux ne donneront rien !

◦ Jones, tu étais devant toutes les scènes de crime. Tu n'as pas vu un homme trainer plusieurs fois devant le ruban ? Demanda l'irlandais.

◦ J'étais plutôt concentré à canaliser la foule, mais non, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu deux fois la même personne.

◦ D'accord. Lanie, est-ce que t'as réessayé l'empreinte ? L'interrogea Esposito.

◦ Oui, ce matin. Aucune correspondance dans nos fichiers ni dans celui du FBI.

◦ D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas étrange que le FBI ne se soit pas encore emparé de l'affaire ? Demanda Ryan, quelque peu inquiet.

◦ Gates doit les maintenir à distance mais une fois la conférence de presse passée, ils risquent de rappliquer… Souffla la légiste.

◦ Est ce que vous avez cherché un autre lien entre Sarah Moore, Victor Davis… Euh… Veronica Harris et… Franck Adams ? S'enquit Jones.

◦ Le seul lien entre elles, c'est Beckett ! S'emporta l'écrivain.

◦ Je veux dire comme une salle de sport, un restaurant, un boulot ou une école…

◦ Les victimes n'ont pas le même âge, elles n'ont pas toutes grandi à New York et elles ne vivaient pas dans le même quartier, se justifia Esposito.

◦ Sur les caméras de surveillance, on ne le voit pas entrer dans les immeubles ni en sortir. Il a dû utiliser une porte de service et comme dans ces ruelles, il n'y a pas de surveillance… Annonça Ryan.

◦ Il connaissait les trois immeubles avant de venir. Il doit préparer son plan depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, rajouta Esposito. C'est comme s'il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur nous…

◦ Imaginez un instant que ce soit un flic, déclara le romancier en guettant la réaction de ses collègues.

◦ Sérieusement Castle ?! Un flic ? S'indigna Esposito.

◦ Non, non, non. Réfléchissez. Un métier dans lequel il reçoit des ordres, une force et une maîtrise suffisante pour attacher deux hommes sans les droguer, une connaissance des adresses et des immeubles… Ca pourrait aussi expliquer qu'il ait toujours un coup d'avance sur nous, Javier !

◦ Un flic… Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ryan.

◦ Plaisir, chantage, supériorité… Répondit l'écrivain.

◦ Excusez moi mais il faut que j'y aille, je repasserais plus tard pour avoir des nouvelles, déclara Jones faisant mine de recevoir un message sur son portable.

◦ Est ce qu'une équipe scientifique a été envoyée sur le parking du cimetière ? Demanda Castle.

◦ Non mais je peux en trouver une, qu'est ce que tu veux chercher ? S'interrogea à son tour la légiste.

◦ Je ne sais pas mais on n'a rien alors autant chercher où l'on risque de trouver quelque chose plutôt que d'attendre dans cette pièce.

◦ Je m'en occupe tout de suite, dit-elle en sortant son portable.

* * *

 _ **Nord de New York**_

Beckett n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être attachée comme un animal dans la chambre de ce dégénéré. Elle commençait à douter que Castle et les Gars arriveraient à temps. Plus les heures passées et plus les chances de rester en vie étaient minimes.

Elle avait aperçu Jones ce matin lorsqu'il était venu lui déposer un morceau de pain rassis et une bouteille d'eau. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis, il devait surement être au poste, en train d'écouter leurs théories et de les guider dans une autre direction.

Kate tourna sa cheville dans les menottes qui commençait à lui entailler la peau. Elle regarda autour d'elle un moyen de s'extirper de ce chalet miteux. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour s'en sortir ! Néanmoins, exceptés un lit et une table, la chambre était vide. Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements, totalement démunie, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

* * *

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce lorsque Gates entra en trombe.

◦ Bon, j'ai réussi à obtenir un délai pour la confrontation avec la presse. Mais elle aura lieu demain alors trouvez-moi n'importe quoi, mais trouvez-moi quelque chose ! J'ai le divisionnaire qui m'appelle toutes les 30 minutes et la presse qui dort pratiquement devant le poste… Déclara Gates en sortant.

Castle avait pris place à l'arrière de la voiture d'Esposito. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, il laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur les immeubles newyorkais sans réellement les voir. L'espace d'un instant, il voulait ne penser à rien.

Au bout de l'allée bordée par des platanes, la voiture de Beckett était déjà en train d'être passée au peigne fin. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il n'avait pas la force de sortir de la voiture. En s'approchant, il aurait peut-être la confirmation que Kate avait bien été enlevée et à ce moment là, tout son monde s'effondrera. Elle était celle qui lui avait redonné le goût d'écrire, celle qui le poussait à se lever chaque matin, celle qui lui donnait envie d'aimer quelqu'un bien plus que sa propre vie. Elle était tout simplement son monde.

Les Bros n'avaient pas chercher à comprendre et c'est donc, quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils furent rejoints par Castle.

◦ Alors ?

◦ On a retrouvé son portable à coté de sa voiture. Soit elle l'a perdu soit son agresseur l'a volontairement laissé là.

◦ On peut en tirer quelque chose ?

◦ On pourra savoir si elle l'a eu au téléphone ou s'il lui a laissé un message pour l'attirer ici mais…

◦ Messieurs, nous avons retrouvé deux empreintes de chaussures qui mènent jusqu'à la voiture du Lieutenant Beckett, le coupa un technicien. L'une est une paire de talons hauts et l'autre plutôt masculine.

◦ Et…? S'impatienta l'écrivain.

◦ Les talons hauts s'arrêtent à un mètre environ de la voiture alors que l'autre fait demi-tour.

◦ Vous êtes conscient qu'on est sur un parking, n'est-ce pas ? Et que les empreintes de pas ce n'est pas ce qui manquent ! S'énerva l'écrivain.

◦ Quand l'homme a fait demi-tour, les empreintes sont plus profondes. Comme s'il était plus chargé qu'à l'aller, comme s'il portait quelqu'un.

◦ D'accord, faite un moulage de cette chaussure ainsi que des marques laissées par les pneus, déclara Ryan.

◦ Oui, bien sûr.

◦ Je suis désolé… S'excusa Castle.

◦ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit l'homme en souriant.

Le technicien s'éloigna et les trois hommes regagnèrent leur voiture. Castle n'était pas plus bavard qu'à l'aller. Il maltraitait ses doigts sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il regrettait tellement leur dernière conversation. Comment avait-il osé comparer cette affaire à celle de sa mère ? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'écarta du bout de son pouce mais elle témoignait de la lutte intérieure qu'il menait pour ne pas craquer. Ils venaient enfin de se découvrir, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui faire sentir à quel point il était fou d'elle. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêtait ainsi, c'est trop injuste à ses yeux.

* * *

Depuis leur retour du cimetière, ils avaient repris l'analyse des rapports en attendant les résultats de la scientifique. Mais Castle fulminait de rester planter là, alors que Beckett était sans doute à la merci de cet homme.

Les Bros ne voulaient pas fouiller dans son téléphone. Elle s'était surement rendue au cimetière pour oublier l'enquête, oublier Castle et toutes les questions qui la taraudaient ces derniers temps. Le tueur devait l'avoir suivie discrètement et avait sauté sur l'occasion de la trouver seule, en pleine nuit sur un parking désert.

◦ On a un indice mais vous n'allez pas l'ouvrir ?!

◦ Non, répondit brièvement l'irlandais.

◦ Mais pourquoi ?

Les Gars se sentaient mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée de violer son intimité.

◦ Pourquoi faire Castle ? Je pense qu'on ne l'a pas forcée pour aller au cimetière. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que Beckett raconte par message à ses amants.

◦ Ah… Je vois… Ca aurait été mon portable, vous l'auriez ouvert sans la moindre hésitation !

◦ Evidemment ! Il est plutôt romantique ou rentre-dedans par messages Writer Boy ? Ria Esposito.

◦ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je peux être…

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de téléphone du latino.

◦ Esposito ! … D'accord… Euh… Oui… On arrive.

◦ C'était Lanie, elle a du nouveau et elle nous attend à la morgue.

* * *

 _ **Nord de New York**_

Beckett entendit une voiture se garer devant le chalet. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle sentit son corps se raidir en entendant les pas de son bourreau sur le perron. Elle pouvait l'entendre siffloter tranquillement. Les Gars devaient piétiner et lui devait en jouir.

Les pas s'approchèrent, Kate apercevait l'ombre de ses pieds sous la porte. Assise sur le lit, elle luttait pour ne pas se mettre en boule dans un coin et attendre. Mais elle ne pouvait lui montrer que la peur l'envahissait. Elle était Kate Beckett, et lui n'était plus qu'un flic déchu qui ne s'en sortirai pas.

La porte s'ouvra lentement et il apparu. Jones arborait un sourire sans égal. Les mains dans les poches, il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et il la fixa pendant quelques minutes.

◦ La journée fut bonne ?

◦ …

◦ La mienne a été parfaite. Je me suis incrusté dans leur petite réunion, ton mec m'a même offert à manger ! Vraiment sympa... Si seulement il savait… Ria-t-il.

◦ Il va finir par savoir, Jones !

◦ Si j'étais toi, je me ferais une raison. Parce que pour l'instant, ils pataugent !

Un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas bougé, son regard était toujours posé sur son corps. Ce regard lubrique et libidineux lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait impuissante et à sa merci, elle détestait ça.

◦ Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, ne t'éloigne pas trop.

◦ Comme si je pouvais aller bien loin ! Maugréa-t-elle lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Oh oui, une douche, elle en rêvait ! Kate s'allongea sur le matelas et se laissa bercer par les bruits de l'eau dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle imaginait la vapeur de l'eau chaude envahir la pièce et répandre dans l'air un doux parfum de cerise.

L'espace d'un instant, elle quitta la pièce et s'imagina dans son appartement de Manhattan. S'approchant de la baignoire, elle laisserait glisser ses doigts sur les boutons de son chemisier pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge bleu nuit en dentelle. Lorsque son haut aura touché terre, elle s'attaquera au bouton de son jean noir pour finir dans un string assorti. Elle laissera sa main effleuré la surface encore fumante de l'eau, avant de retirer le peu de tissu qu'il lui reste. Nue, elle y plongera ses jambes interminables. Une fois ses seins submergés, elle attrapera son verre de rouge et le dernier roman de Castle. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait du livre mais la jeune femme rêvait de bien plus. En vérité, elle était au delà du rêve. Castle en tenu d'Adam dans sa baignoire se rapprochait plus du fantasme.

* * *

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ^^_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI

Dans l'ascenseur qui les descendait à la morgue, les trois hommes ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot. Ryan passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et Esposito ne semblait pas vouloir quitter des yeux les portes closes. Pris dans ses pensées, Castle fut assailli par le souvenir de leur premier matin ensemble, enfin plus ou moins...

 _…Flashback…_

 _◦ Castle ?_

 _◦ …_

 _◦ Castle ?!_

 _◦ Vous avez un problème ? S'enquit l'écrivain en entrant dans sa chambre._

 _◦ Euh… Eh bien…_

 _◦ Ah oui ! Vous avez un problème ! Rit-il en imaginant le reste de son corps totalement dévêtu et humide derrière la porte._

 _◦ Arrêtez de rire ! Ca vous ennuierez de m'apporter une serviette avant que j'attrape la mort ?!_

 _◦ Voilà ! Au fait, j'ai retrouvé votre soutien-gorge._

 _◦ Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant sa main._

 _◦ J'avais bien raison, il vous attend dans la cuisine ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mutin._

 _◦ Arrrrh ! Râla la jeune femme en claquant la porte._

 _Plutôt fier de lui, Castle était retourné dans la cuisine pour préparer des pancakes. Des pancakes… Etait-ce un « Merci pour cette nuit » ? Oui, sans aucun doute._

 _Torse nu, il s'affairait devant l'îlot central lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, et elle l'observait. A bien y réfléchir, elle le dévorait du regard._

 _Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et retombés sur ses épaules. La serviette autour de sa taille lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et permettait ainsi à l'écrivain d'admirer ses jambes. Sur le moment, il regretta que la serviette ne soit pas plus courte. Pieds nus, aussi peu vêtue, elle était sublime à damner un saint._

 _Ses joues était légèrement empourprées, était-ce la chaleur de la douche ou sa gêne devant le regard avide de l'écrivain ? A ses yeux, elle était la première merveille du monde. Aux diables la pyramide de Khéops ou les jardins suspendus de Babylone, rien, absolument rien sur cette Terre, ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle._

 _◦ Castle, où est mon soutien-gorge ? Demanda-t-elle soudain._

 _◦ …_

 _◦ Castle, fermez la bouche ! Mon soutien-gorge ?_

 _◦ Juste là, dit-il en lui tendant son dessous._

 _Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et la regardait avancer d'une démarche si féline vers lui. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir, il le retira._

 _◦ Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir le remettre ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

 _◦ Et vous, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir mettre un polo ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac même si le voir si peu vêtu lui allait très bien._

 _◦ Touché !_

 _◦ Castle ! Rendez moi ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant pour récupérer son dessous._

 _En sortant de la chambre, elle récupéra son manteau sur le dossier du canapé, enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Castle qui commençait à manger ses pancakes, elle ajouta._

 _◦ Merci pour cette nuit, Rick._

 _…Flashback…_

Assise à son bureau, Lanie se leva en entendant les portes battantes s'ouvrirent. Elle attrapa un dossier cartonné et les retrouva dans la salle d'autopsie.

◦ Oui, j'ai du nouveau, dit-elle en voyant Castle ouvrir la bouche. La scientifique n'a pas pu déterminer le modèle mais selon les techniciens, la voiture a une particularité.

Elle plaça la photographie du moulage sous sa lampe d'autopsie et pointa du doigt un détail.

◦ La voiture qui était garée à coté de celle de Kate avait des pneus appelés en biais et non radiaux.

◦ Oui, donc c'est une voiture ancienne… Anticipa Ryan.

Un grand silence s'empara de la pièce. Esposito regardait son coéquipier comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois. Sentant les regards de plus en plus oppressants, Ryan se sentit obligé de se justifier.

◦ Bah quoi ? Le père de Jenny a une voiture de collection, une Pontiac de 64, il en parle tout le temps…

◦ Au moins quand on aura un suspect, on aura quelque chose à vérifier, annonça Esposito dépassé.

◦ Pour l'instant, on n'a rien de mieux, Javier. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est toujours un plus. Vous avez avancé sur la piste de Castle ?

◦ Tu penses vraiment que ça peut être un flic ? Demanda Ryan étonné que Lanie puisse croire à une des théories de l'écrivain.

La jeune femme regarda l'horloge murale et en voyant qu'elle annonçait 21h45, elle ajouta.

◦ Au vu de l'heure qu'il est, je pense que je pourrais croire n'importe quoi !

◦ Eh !

◦ Désolé Castle, je vais rentrer et vous devriez en faire autant. Ryan, Jenny doit surement t'attendre…

◦ Déjà ! S'emporta l'écrivain.

◦ Castle, on doit tous faire une pause…

◦ Partez si vous voulez, mais je ne partirais pas !

◦ Bro, parfois prendre du recul, c'est gagner du temps, tenta Ryan.

◦ D'accord… Allez-y, je dois monter récupérer mon portable.

◦ Rentres chez toi, Castle…

◦ Ne t'en fais pas Lanie.

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur Manhattan mais depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la jeune femme tournait en rond dans son lit. Elle tentait de faire le vide mais à chaque fois qu'elle osait fermer les paupières, toutes ses angoisses et ses incertitudes refaisaient surface. Elle culpabilisait d'être allongée dans les bras de son amant en ignorant où sa meilleure amie se trouvait et ce qu'elle subissait au même moment.

◦ Déjà réveillée ? Demanda d'une voix encore endormie l'homme allongé sous sa couette.

◦ Euh… Oui, j'ai pas vraiment dormi...

◦ Viens par là, lui intima-t-il en ouvrant son bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir dans le creux de son cou.

◦ J'ai tellement peur, confessa-t-elle en chuchotant.

◦ Moi aussi…

◦ Déjà deux jours… Déclara-t-elle plein de trémolos dans la voix.

◦ Eh, regarde moi, dit-il en essuyant du pouce une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

◦ C'est ma meilleure amie, Javi…

◦ Chut… Calme toi… Chut… Répéta-t-il alors qu'il sentait son cou s'humidifier sous les larmes de la jeune femme.

◦ J'ai peur Javi… Peur pour Kate… Peur pour Castle…

◦ Pour Castle ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

◦ Si c'était toi qui avais été enlevé… Je…

◦ Parle moi, Chica… Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

◦ Je risquerais tout pour te retrouver… Castle souffre… Il serait capable de donner sa vie pour elle… Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne commette l'irréparable…

◦ Lanie, eh, chut… Je ne vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

◦ Promis ?

◦ Promis, répondit-il en l'embrassant pour sceller leur accord.

S'écartant pour reprendre son souffle, Esposito put voir dans ses yeux une peur qui faisait écho à la sienne. Elle se colla encore un peu plus contre lui, comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là.

◦ Je suis là… Murmura-t-il.

◦ Je sais… Promets moi que rien ne t'arrivera…

◦ …

Une telle promesse était intenable et il le savait. Chaque matin, il partait sans savoir si le soir, il serait à même de franchir le seuil de sa porte.

◦ Javier… L'implora-t-elle.

◦ Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé… Mais je peux pas…

◦ Regarde moi, dit-il en relevant son visage.

◦ …

◦ Te promettre de rester en vie, je ne peux pas mais je te promets d'être le plus prudent possible. J'ai trop à perdre…

◦ Je t'aime

◦ Moi aussi, déclara-t-il sur ses lèvres. Il est quelle heure ?

◦ Euh… 5h et demie, dit-elle en se rallongeant dans ses bras.

◦ Vas prendre ta douche, je m'occupe du petit déj'.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, la jeune femme avait pu mettre des mots sur ses angoisses. Dans ce lit, ce matin, elle venait de se défaire d'un poids. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu parler à Javier de ses craintes. Kate était sa meilleure amie depuis tant d'années, imaginer le pire était insupportable.

* * *

En pleine journée, il aurait été difficile de croire que le poste du 12th pouvait être aussi calme. L'étage était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Seul le bureau de Tory était partiellement éclairé. Surpris de la trouver aussi tôt au poste, Esposito s'avança doucement pour ne pas la surprendre.

Cependant, c'est lui qui fut surpris en découvrant Castle plié en deux au milieu des feuilles, des disques et des post-it. Il avait finalement passé la nuit au poste. Comment l'en blâmer ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de lui faire la moindre réflexion ? Alors qu'à sa place, il aurait surement fait la même chose. Il hésita un instant à le réveiller, la pièce était tellement silencieuse quand il dormait. Finalement, il opta pour un réveil en douceur mais l'écrivain sursauta.

◦ La nuit a été bonne ? Demanda le lieutenant en le toisant du regard.

◦ Euh…

◦ Pas la peine de nier, t'as le clavier imprimé sur la joue !

◦ Je ne pouvais pas partir Javier…

◦ Je sais Bro…

◦ Il est quelle heure ?

◦ Pratiquement 7h.

◦ Déjà ?!

◦ Oui, tu devrais boire un café, t'as une sale tête !

◦ Non merci… Un café sans elle…

◦ Eh ! Attaque-toi au problème, bats-toi, gagne !

◦ T'as le sens de la formule !

◦ C'est dans Les _Indestructibles_ , le fils de mon voisin le passe en boucle !

◦ Oh…

◦ C'est peu dire… T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

◦ En remontant hier soir, je me suis dit qu'il travaillait forcément au 12th. Il doit la voir tous les jours pour être autant fasciné par elle.

◦ Donc…?

◦ Donc, j'ai visionné tous les enregistrements du parking du dernier mois…

◦ Tous ?! Le coupa Javier.

◦ Juste au moment des arrivées. J'ai cherché ceux qui était venu avec une voiture ancienne.

◦ Castle… Peut-être qu'il ne vient pas au poste avec cette voiture là…

◦ Javier, ça fait déjà deux jours, alors s'il y a ne serait ce qu'une branche qui dépasse… Je suis pas prêt de la lâcher !

◦ Je sais. T'as des résultats ?

◦ Parmi les trois voitures que j'ai trouvé, seul un homme pourrait être celui des photos prises dans les immeubles. Il s'appelle Andrew Taylor, 35 ans, il travaille au même étage que Demming.

◦ Comment t'as fait pour savoir tout ça ?!

◦ Euh… eh bien… c'est que…

◦ Le mot de passe de Kate ?

◦ Oui… Répondit-il comme un enfant pris en faute.

◦ Il ne doit pas encore être arrivé, j'appelle Ryan et on va le chercher.

◦ Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois m'appeler ? Demanda l'irlandais en entrant dans le bureau.

◦ Viens, je t'explique en route.

* * *

A coté de Gates, derrière cette vitre sans teint, Castle fulminait. Dans la pièce attenante se trouvait Andrew Taylor, lieutenant aux cambriolages avec des états de service irréprochables. Castle doutait de plus en plus de son intuition.

Taylor avait plutôt l'air du gendre idéal que d'un écrivain épistolaire obsédé par une femme. Gates restait sceptique, mais son meilleur lieutenant était en danger, il ne fallait négliger aucune piste.

◦ Soyez subtils, ne le poussez pas tout de suite dans ses derniers retranchements. On doit savoir où est Beckett avant qu'il ne demande un avocat ! Déclara le Capitaine alors que les deux lieutenants sortaient de salle.

◦ Jolie voiture, Taylor ! S'exclama Esposito en laissant tomber le dossier sur la table métallique.

◦ C'est vrai, elle a dû vous coûter une petite fortune, ajouta Ryan.

◦ Elle était à mon père, je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?

◦ J'ai entendu dire que sur ces vieux modèles ont une particularité, déclara Esposito.

◦ Je sais pas, je suis pas trop vieilles voitures moi, répondit Ryan.

◦ Je sais pas si c'est vrai mais il paraît que c'est au niveau des pneus…

◦ Les vieilles voitures ont souvent des pneus en biais et pas radiaux comme sur les nouvelles, expliqua Andrew Taylor.

◦ C'est le cas de la votre ?

◦ Oui, mais pourquoi je suis dans une salle d'interrogatoire à 7h et demie du mat' pour parler bagnoles ?

◦ Où étiez-vous M. Taylor, samedi soir entre 21h et minuit ? Demanda Ryan.

◦ Non mais vous déconnez ou quoi ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?

◦ Vous connaissez le lieutenant Beckett ?

◦ C'est votre boss, celle qu'est montée sur talons aiguilles, elle a un de ces culs, sans déconner ! Celle qu'a couché avec Tom et qui tente se faire sauter par l'écrivain, non ?

La respiration du romancier était de plus en plus erratique. Son regard s'assombrit à en faire pâlir Cerbère, il ne quittait pas le blondinet des yeux. Certes les fesses de Kate avait attiré son regard plus d'une fois mais en aucun cas elle ne cherchait à « sauter » qui que ce soit ! Il serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le put et il ouvrit la porte dans une rage démentielle.

◦ Restez ici, Castle !

◦ …

◦ Castle, c'est un ordre !

◦ Vous le laissez parler comme ça ?!

◦ C'est de la provocation, Castle ! Restez ici !

◦ Arrrrh !

◦ Donc vous voyez de qui ont parle ?

◦ Oh ! Ca y est, j'y suis ! S'indigna-t-il.

◦ …

◦ Je n'ai rien contre Kate Beckett ou contre ses proches, et comme de toute façon, vous n'avez rien contre moi. Nous allons nous arrêter là, bonne journée lieutenants ! Déclara-t-il prêt à quitter la pièce.

◦ C'est vrai Ryan, on a rien à lui reprocher… Déclara Esposito en regardant son coéquipier.

◦ T'as raison… Mais pour sa voiture, on lui rend en kit ?

◦ Ma voiture ? Quoi ma voiture ?!

◦ Ca risque de coincer un peu… Mais après tout, c'était le seul du poste à avoir une vieille voiture. On pouvait prendre ce risque, non ?

◦ Comment ça le seul ? Quel risque ? Vous avez fait quoi à ma voiture ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

◦ On cherchait un flic avec une ancienne voiture, et il n'y avait que vous, alors on s'est dit que peut-être…

◦ Non mais c'est pas possible ! Sanders, Clark même Jones ont une voiture de collection ! S'emporta-t-il.

◦ Tu vois qu'il n'était pas le seul ! S'exclama Esposito en regardant Ryan.

◦ Peut-être mais lui, on ne sait pas où il était samedi soir, lui répondit l'irlandais.

◦ J'étais dans un bar, le Calypso, sur Park Avenue. Le barman se souviendra de moi, je lui ai parlé de ma belle-mère toute la soirée.

◦ On va vérifier.

◦ Allez y, amusez vous !

* * *

 ** _Nord de New York_**

Beckett n'avait pas osé fermer l'œil de la nuit, une nuit qui lui parut interminable. Le silence devenait angoissant, le chalet semblait perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Kate ne cessait de repenser à l'enquête, elle revoyait chaque victime. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la frayeur sur leurs visages ou son dégoût face à la mise en scène lugubre de leurs derniers moments. Mourir l'effrayait certainement mais le sentiment qui l'assaillait à cet instant précis, c'était la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'avoir échouer…

Le jour où l'affaire de sa mère avait été classée, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais laisser une famille avec les mêmes incompréhensions que celles qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, elle avait lamentablement échouer. Elle ne se cherchait aucune excuse… Aucune ne pourrait calmer la souffrance de ces quatre familles.

A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Elle allait surement finir de la même manière.

Comme un condamné qui attend sa sentence une boule dans l'estomac, Kate fit une petite pause rétrospective sur sa vie. Seulement avait-elle vécu depuis la mort de sa mère ? Ou n'avait-elle fait que survivre ? Peut-on survivre indéfiniment ?

Elle eut une pensée pour son père. Comment pourrait-il se remettre de la disparition de sa fille unique alors que celle de sa femme le torturait encore ?

Qu'est qu'un père pour sa fille ? Un phare en pleine mer, la grande ours dans le désert, un point de repère inébranlable. C'était le premier homme de sa vie, celui qui petite cédait au moindre de ses caprices. Mais qu'est ce qu'un père pourrait refuser à sa fille ?

 _…Flashback…_

 _Kate devait avoir 6 ans passés, 7 ans à peine. En ce matin pluvieux de Novembre, la petite tête de mule avait décidé de faire du vélo au grand damne de sa mère._

 _Partie en boudant dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Discrètement, elle était sortie par sa fenêtre, elle avait foncé dans le garage et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle roulait autour de la maison sous une pluie battante._

 _◦ Jo, c'est toi qui a dit oui à Katie pour faire du vélo sous la pluie ?_

 _◦ Non, pourquoi ?_

 _◦ Bah, regarde par toi-même ! Répondit Jim en riant._

 _◦ Non mais c'est pas possible ! Katherine Houghton Beckett !_

 _◦ Chérie, où est-ce que tu as rangé mon k-way ?_

 _◦ Euh… Il doit être dans le même placard que tes chaussettes, pourquoi ?_

 _◦ Je me laisserais bien tenter par un petit tour de vélo moi aussi !_

 _◦ Quoi ?! Non !_

 _◦ Katie, attends moi devant à l'abris, on va aller faire le tour du lac, cria son père par la porte-fenêtre._

 _◦ Et quand elle décidera de découcher pour aller rejoindre son copain, tu céderas aussi ? Demanda Johanna en levant un sourcil._

 _◦ Etapes par étapes… Pour l'instant, il est juste question de vélo sous la pluie._

 _◦ On en reparlera dans dix ans, mon chéri !_

 _◦ Elle prendra une bonne douche chaude en rentrant, d'accord ?_

 _◦ Si elle est malade demain, c'est toi qui gère ! C'est bien compris ?!_

 _Et comme si les mamans avaient un sixième sens pour ça, le lendemain Kate était clouée au lit avec un bon rhume. Mais qu'importe, elle avait voulu faire du vélo et papa avait dit oui !_

 _…Flashback…_

* * *

Au poste, Ryan avait vérifié l'alibi de Taylor, il se trouvait dans ce bar cette nuit là. Mais durant l'interrogatoire, il avait cité trois autres noms. Deux figurés sur la liste faite par Castle pendant la nuit mais pas Jones. L'écrivain était trop concentré sur les propos du blondinet pour y avoir fait attention ce que ne manqua pas de lui rappeler Esposito.

◦ Jones ?

◦ Si on y réfléchit bien ça colle, répondit Ryan.

◦ Ouais, il a très bien pu connaître Kate à l'académie… Ajouta Esposito.

◦ Il était sur chaque scène de crime… Surenchérit l'irlandais.

◦ Avec les registres de la police, il pouvait avoir accès aux adresses de ses victime et aux plans des bâtiments…

◦ Hier midi, quand t'as émis l'hypothèse que ça pouvait être un flic, il a soudainement disparu…

◦ Et il n'est pas venu bosser ce matin…

◦ Otez moi d'un doute, on ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça avec Beckett, lorsque l'on finit les phrases l'un de l'autre ?

◦ Oh… Non !

◦ Ouf…

◦ Vous, s'est encore pire ! Rétorqua Ryan.

◦ Bon, je suis d'accord avec vous mais en tant que flic, il est forcément dans les fichiers. Avec son empreinte, on aurait dû le retrouver, non ? Demanda l'écrivain.

◦ Ryan ouvre son dossier.

◦ Euh… Bro, y a un problème !

◦ Comment ça « y a un problème » ? S'étrangla le latino.

◦ Ethan Jones n'existe pas dans nos fichiers.

◦ C'est pour ça que ça n'a rien donné… Il a couvert ses traces…

◦ Je vais voir Gates, elle garde les dossiers personnels de chacun de ses hommes en version papier dans son bureau.

Grâce aux refus de Gates de tout informatiser, Lanie avait pu confirmer que l'empreinte partielle correspondait bien à Jones.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Castle était tétanisé. Si l'officier avait osé poser les mains sur elle, il n'imaginait pas sa réaction. L'écrivain implosait à petit feu, il redoutait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Arriverait-il à garder son sang froid s'il la retrouvait dans une mare de sang au milieu du salon ? Supporterait-il de la voir à moitié nue scotchée sur une chaise ?

 _◦ Elle est en vie ! Dis toi qu'elle est en vie ! Pfff… Essaye d'être un minimum convainquant…_

Dans son rétroviseur, Esposito regardait l'écrivain qui bouillonnait sur la banquette arrière. En partant, le latino avait promis à Gates de ne pas lui coller une balle mais rien ne l'empêchait de lui mettre une bonne droite !

◦ Bro, tu devrais nous attendre dans la voiture, lui conseilla Ryan.

◦ Si c'était Jenny qui était là, tu ferais demi-tour Kevin ?

◦ Aucune chance ! Reste derrière nous.

Les mains sur leurs armes, les deux lieutenants s'avancèrent dans l'immeuble délabré avec l'écrivain sur leurs talons. Après s'être annoncé et sous le regard des curieux, le latino défonça la porte.

Ils passèrent chacune des pièces en revue, mais aucune trace de Jones et encore moins de Beckett. Castle scrutait chaque recoin de l'appartement pour trouver un indice pouvant les mener à l'officier. L'écrivain avait l'étrange impression d'être dans un appartement témoin. Il était totalement impersonnel, comme s'il n'était que provisoire.

En retournant vers Ryan et Esposito qui attendaient dans le hall d'entrée, la photo accrochée sur le mur de la chambre l'intrigua. Elle n'était pas dénuée d'âme comme tous les autres bibelots qui se trouvaient là.

Il attrapa le chalet rustique et retira soigneusement le cadre pour en extirper la photographie. Au dos, il reconnut l'écriture masculine qui avait noirci les lettres retrouvées sur les corps. Le petit mot indiqué « Vacances d'été 89, chalet de Stan ». Il la plia et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

◦ Sa mère ne lui a jamais appris à aérer sa chambre quand il était petit, ça empeste ici ! S'exclama Castle en se bouchant le nez.

◦ Il n'est pas venu ici depuis des jours, répondit l'irlandais.

◦ Sur son dossier, j'ai vu qu'il avait un box à la cave, déclara Esposito.

En ouvrant la porte de la cave, les trois hommes restèrent interdits sur le seuil.

Les murs étaient couverts d'articles de journaux, de photos de filatures, d'emplois du temps ou de post-it avec des adresses. Castle s'arrêta brusquement sur une photo. Elle avait été prise dans Central Park, le midi du second meurtre. Kate avait la tête posée sur son épaule, et affichait un sourire sans égal. Ce moment n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à eux… L'écrivain en avait la chair de poule.

Certains journaux datés de plus de dix ans, il la traquait depuis sa sortie de l'académie. Il avait planifié sa vengeance avec soin, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il chargeait à se venger.

* * *

 ** _Rhane : Merci, j'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de tes attentes_**

 ** _Blackwidow90legolas88 : Avant que le fantasme de Beckett ne devienne réel, il faut déjà que les gars la retrouve à temps ^^_**

 ** _Caskett71 : Merci pour ton commentaire_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires_**  


* * *

Chapitre XVII

Une larme solitaire lui échappa. Jim était persuadé que cette plaque allait la conduire à sa perte et de toute évidence, il avait raison.

Kate eut une pensée pour Castle. Elle l'avait trouvé imbuvable aussitôt qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Rick s'était immiscé dans sa vie contre son gré, mais il lui avait tout bonnement réappris à vivre. Avec du recul, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne faisait que survivre avant de le rencontrer. Avant lui, elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice de sa propre vie. Finalement, derrière l'image du playboy, elle avait pu découvrir l'homme adorable et aimant.

Il hantait chacun de ses jours et chacune de ses nuits. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devenue aussi dépendante à un homme. Kate s'était toujours arrangée pour s'impliquer dans une relation sans vraiment le faire. Mais avec Rick s'était différent, elle s'y était plongée sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle revoyait encore le regard amoureux que sa mère portait à l'égard de son père. Elle rêvait de regarder un homme de la même manière, un jour. Et si finalement cet homme, c'était lui ?

Elle aurait aimé avoir quelques minutes de plus pour lui dire à quel point elle était folle de lui. C'était au delà de la folie, elle était amoureuse, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait lui ! Elle rêvait d'une autre nuit dans ses bras, de se réveiller doucement sous ses baisers, d'avoir la chance de sentir à nouveau son souffle dans son cou ou bien la tendresse de sa main sur sa fesse…

A vouloir trop nier l'évidence, on finit par s'en convaincre. Plus d'une fois, Lanie lui avait martelé les oreilles sur ce bel écrivain qui ne semblait pas la laisser pas indifférente. Mais leur relation n'avait pas été des plus simples. Elle était étayée par des non-dits et des occasions ratées. Que serait-il arrivé si elle avait lâché ses cheveux, enlevé le haut, si elle s'était dévergondée ? Que se serait-il passé si elle avait accepté le week-end dans les Hampton ? Ou si elle était revenue quelques secondes plus tôt dans le salon à Los Angeles ?

Elle se surprit elle-même en s'imaginant mère. Elle ne connaîtra jamais la joie de tenir dans ses bras un mélange subtil d'elle et sa moitié. Peut-être que cette moitié aurait pu être Castle... Elle entendait déjà son père lui dire _« Quand on connaît le caractère de la mère et celui du père, moi, je vous souhaite bien du courage ! »_. Mais voulait-il encore des enfants ? Il avait été un père tellement fantastique pour Alexis. Il avait tout du père parfait. Il était présent, conciliant, drôle, aimant. Elle était persuadée que Rick, comme Jim des années auparavant, accepterait de faire du vélo sous la pluie pour amuser son fils. Cette pensée lui tira un large sourire malgré les larmes.

* * *

Certes, ils venaient de trouver le fantôme de la semaine passée mais l'angoisse n'était pas atténuée pour autant. Naïvement, Castle pensait que mettre un nom sur cet homme adoucirait la douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait ! Il était presque autant en colère contre Jones que contre lui-même. Se dire que depuis deux jours, il l'avait sous le nez, ça le mettait hors de lui. L'homme qui séquestrait la femme de sa vie se pavanait tranquillement juste devant lui. Castle ne décolérait pas.

Les effets de la nuit blanche commençaient à se faire ressentir, mais il préférait lutter que se résoudre à partir. Pas si près du but. Devant la machine à café, il regardait le doux nectar couler dans sa tasse sans vraiment le voir. Il était ailleurs, loin du poste, au milieu de ses doutes et de ses incertitudes. Il passait nerveusement sa main sur la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Devait-il en parler ou chercher seul pour être sûr de son intuition ? Est-ce que jouer les héros était nécessaire s'il n'était pas sûr de voir demain ?

Un café sans elle redevenait un café quelconque. Il se surprit à glisser ses mains autour de la tasse pour s'imprégnait de la chaleur du liquide. En temps normal, c'était un des gestes inconscients de Beckett, au même titre que son sourire quand il lui apportait son latté.

◦ Castle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Déclara Lanie en s'approchant de lui.

◦ Je t'avais promis de veiller sur elle… Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

◦ Arrête de te torturer comme ça… Je voulais surtout que lui montre qu'elle pouvait aimer et être aimée.

◦ Si on ne s'était pas disputés cette après-midi là, elle serait avec nous Lanie…

◦ Avec des si, tout est possible. Tu n'en sais rien…

◦ …

◦ Eh, si Kate te garde au près d'elle, c'est pour tes beaux yeux mais aussi pour ton intuition, alors montre nous de quoi tu es capable, Writer boy !

◦ Writer man, Dr Parish ! Dit-il en souriant.

◦ Ca je vais laisser Kate en juger, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Alors que Lanie sortait de la salle, Castle regardait Ryan et Esposito, passant frénétiquement de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant quoi faire.

De retour sur sa chaise, il attrapa le dossier personnel de Jones et chercha un lien avec la photo. Mais l'officier était une personne sans histoire. L'une de celles que l'on peut croiser dans la rue sans s'en rendre compte.

◦ Jones n'a pas eu une enfance facile, déclara Ryan.

◦ Il a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. L'année de ses 19 ans, il décide de s'engager dans la police, rajouta Esposito.

◦ Un accident de voiture… Orphelin… Ryan, à la mort de ses parents à qui le petit Ethan a été confié ?

◦ Euh… Attends… Les services sociaux ont accordé la garde au frère de son père, pourquoi ?

◦ On sait quelque chose sur cet homme ?

◦ Euh… Stanislas Jones était cordonnier ni épouse ni enfant. A sa mort l'année dernière, son neveu a hérité de tous ce qu'il possédait.

◦ Stanislas… Stan…

◦ Castle ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Ryan.

◦ Je sais où ils sont ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de sa poche la photo pliée en quatre.

* * *

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Plus ils s'éloignaient de New York plus l'écrivain craignait d'arriver trop tard.

◦ Castle, une fois là-bas, tu ne fais rien de stupide ! S'exclama Ryan.

◦ Sinon je te descends avant que Jones n'est pu le faire, rajouta Esposito.

◦ T'en fais pas, Beckett s'en sera déjà chargé ! Ria l'irlandais.

Le romancier afficha un sourire de façade.

 _◦ Si elle est capable de me mettre une balle, au moins elle sera en vie…_

* * *

Comme depuis plus de 48h déjà, Kate attendait. Elle savait que les Gars avait surement fait leur maximum pour la retrouver. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, Jones avait été plus fort.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant entrer l'officier dans la pièce, avec à la main, un rouleau de scotch d'une couleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La mort n'était plus qu'à quelques pas désormais.

Bizarrement, elle n'était pas effrayée. A croire qu'elle s'était faite une raison. Lorsqu'il posa sur elle le même regard que la veille, elle sentit son corps se raidir et inconsciemment, elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine.

◦ J'aurais bien prolongé ton séjour encore quelques jours mais le temps nous est compté. Tu avais raison, ton écrivain a fini par comprendre. Malheureusement, il va devoir vivre avec la frustration d'avoir compris trop tard…

Il s'approcha lentement et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue. Elle écarta ses doigts d'un revers de la main mais attachée par la cheville, elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sous ses assauts.

◦ Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu ne veux pas jouer une dernière fois ?

◦ Jouer ? Sérieusement ?! Tu veux coller des gommettes ? Demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

La main de son tortionnaire vint s'abattre sur sa joue l'envoyant sur le lit.

◦ Si tu préfères en finir maintenant, ça peut se faire aussi !

Kate resta médusée sur le lit. Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Le futur plus ou moins proche qu'avait annoncé Castle était plus près que jamais…

D'une main ferme, il attrapa ses poignets et de l'autre il s'attaqua aux boutons de son chemisier.

Il la bloqua sur la chaise au bord du lit, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva scotchée en soutien gorge.

Jones la regarda un instant, et elle put se rendre compte du plaisir qu'il prenait. C'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Au bout du chemin, les trois hommes pouvaient apercevoir le chalet. La voiture d'époque était garée devant le perron.

Nerveusement, Castle tapotait ses doigts sur son gilet pare-balles. Les deux lieutenants sortirent de la voiture, armes aux poings et rasèrent les sapins qui bordaient l'allée.

L'écrivain les talonnait. Il souffla comme pour se donner du courage et laisser s'échapper sa crainte. Ses pas étaient incertains, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait la frousse ! Mais avait-il peur qu'elle soit déjà morte ? Avait-il peur de mourir ? Ou peur qu'il y reste tous les deux ?

* * *

Incapable de bouger sur cette chaise, Kate attendait le retour de son bourreau. Elle luttait contre ses larmes, elle était trop fière pour lui montrer qu'elle était terrorisée par la tournure dramatique que prenait la situation. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fut plus que surprise de trouver Castle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle était soulagée, son homme était venu la chercher.

 _◦ Il aurait quand même pu m'apporter un café._

Il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Tiré à quatre épingles comme toujours, il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleue claire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Sa barbe naissante le rendait diablement sexy. Elle le dévorait du regard mais à l'inverse, il fixait un point sur le sol. Il ne disait rien, il osait à peine à la regarder.

◦ _Non, t'as pas fait ça ?! T'es pas venu tout seul ! Dis moi que les autres sont dehors ?! Hurla-t-elle intérieurement._

Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle était passée par la surprise, la joie et maintenant c'était un léger mélange entre la peur et la colère. A bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt la colère qui dominait. Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était tétanisé. Et comme s'il lisait en elle, il ajouta d'une voix timorée.

◦ Je ne suis pas seul, Ryan et Esposito font le tour de la maison.

◦ Bonjour…

◦ Bonjour, répondit-il en fuyant son regard de nouveau.

◦ Tu sais que tu m'as déjà vue moins habillée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

◦ Euh… Oui… Mais… Enfin… Bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

Etrangement, elle se surprit à regretter qu'il ne la dévore pas des yeux.

◦ Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais tu pourrais me détacher ?

◦ Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Trop concentré à ne pas profiter de la situation, il en avait presque oublié le but de sa venue. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

◦ Minute Don Juan ! S'exclama Jones derrière lui. Et pas la peine d'appeler Tic et Tac, ils sont enfermés à l'étage.

Kate ne quitta pas le regard de l'écrivain. Il se crispa en oubliant même de respirer. La pointe du couteau commençait à le marquer sur le flanc sous son gilet. Il ferma les yeux, pensa à Alexis puis à sa mère. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, elle en valait la peine.

◦ Ethan, c'est moi que vous voulez punir. Laissez le tranquille !

◦ Oui... Mais je ne vais pas gâcher l'occasion de vous atteindre psychologiquement avant de anéantir physiquement.

La pression de la lame était de plus en plus forte, alors ne voulant pas mourir avec des regrets, il se lança.

◦ Kate… Dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

◦ Oh non, Castle, j't'en pris, pas ça !

◦ Ces quatre dernières années ont été magiques…

◦ Arrêtes, Rick, j't'en pris ! Ryan ! Espo !

◦ Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, on aurait dû se donner une chance, il y a quatre ans… Si seulement, je t'avais rattrapé dans cette ruelle…

◦ Je crois qu'on a terminé. Il a des regrets, toi aussi. Il va mourir, toi aussi. La boucle est bouclée, conclut Jones en insérant le couteau dans l'abdomen de l'écrivain.

◦ Riiiiiiiick ! Non !

Le cri de détresse de la jeune femme en larmes déchira le ciel. Elle ne reconnut même pas sa voix tant la souffrance était insoutenable. Impuissante sur sa chaise, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son écrivain qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Et en quelques secondes à peine, il gisait déjà dans son propre sang.

Jones s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Avec la lame encore ensanglantée, il effleura sa joue. Il descendit jusqu'à atteindre la bordure dentelé de son dessous. Il marqua une pause et de son côté, elle retint sa respiration.

Il jouissait de la sentir aussi peu sûre d'elle-même. Il prenait un malin plaisir à repousser le moment fatal pour la voir se tendre sous chaque assaut de la lame du couteau.

◦ Jones ! S'écria Esposito son glock pointé sur l'officier. C'est terminé ! Recule et lâche ton arme ! Maintenant !

L'officier s'écarta et laissa tomber le couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il fixa Kate et lorsqu'Esposito lui passa les menottes, il murmura.

◦ A très bientôt, j'espère…

Elle déglutit difficilement sans baisser le regard. Le latino sortit accompagné de l'officier alors que les sirènes retentissaient déjà au loin.

◦ Ryan ! Détache moi ! S'énerva Beckett.

◦ Les ambulances ne sont plus très loin Kate, répondit l'irlandais en retirant le scotch.

Elle attrapa son chemisier et traversa la pièce sans vraiment l'écouter. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et tenta de stopper l'hémorragie.

◦ Rick, non ! Reste avec moi, j't'en pris… Réponds moi… Me laisse pas… Je t'ai entendu ce jour-là… Rick… Je t'aime aussi… J't'en pris…. Supplia-t-elle en caressant son visage.

Mais lentement, l'écrivain ferma les yeux.

Assise sur le parquet usé de cette chambre dans ce chalet miteux, Kate ne cessait de faire pression sur la plaie. Ses mains étaient déjà couvertes de sang et le corps de Castle était inerte sur le sol. Elle sentait qu'une part d'elle même s'envoler avec lui… Elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes.

Kate sentit les mains de Ryan se posait sur ses épaules pour la faire reculer alors que l'équipe médicale s'affairait autour de Castle.

◦ Kevin… Non… Pas maintenant…

* * *

 ** _Voilà, on s'approche doucement de la fin, à très vite..._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. Il restera deux chapitres après celui-là, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours un peu. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

Huit jours… Déjà huit jours...

Kate errait à travers les rues de la Grosse Pomme. Elle avait besoin de prendre de la distance face aux derniers rebondissements de sa vie. Elle venait enfin de trouver un équilibre entre sa raison et son cœur mais sans crier gare un jour tout s'arrêtait. La jeune femme vivait avec cette sinistre impression que sa vie était mise sur pause.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle pleurait un homme qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aimer.

Ignorant les contestations de Jim et Lanie dans la salle d'attente des urgences, Beckett était revenu au poste dès le lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas se terrer chez elle, réfugiée sous sa couette pour passer ses journées à pleurer. La nuit, c'était largement suffisant.

* * *

Malgré l'agitation autour d'elle, Kate avançait machinalement à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle fuyait tant bien que mal les regards. Essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour tenter d'oublier les pleurs et les cris qui la ramenaient huit jours en arrière. Mais inconsciemment, elle maltraitait ses mains en repensant à ses doigts rougis par le sang de l'écrivain.

Huit jours et le même rituel. Elle saluait d'un signe de la tête les infirmières de l'étage, s'arrêtait devant la chambre 402 et soufflait comme pour se donner la force de pousser la porte.

Il semblait si paisible qu'un inconnu aurait pu croire qu'il s'était seulement assoupi. Cependant, la réalité était toute autre. Elle s'approcha de Castle, et dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Kate s'assit sur le fauteuil au bord de son lit et caressa le dessus de sa main du bout de son pouce.

. Salut… Ca fait huit jours, Rick. Huit jours que je suis sortie de l'Enfer… Mais à quoi bon, si tu n'es plus là ?

. …

. Comme j'ai refusé de prendre quelques jours de repos, Gates me noie sous la paperasse. Je vais devenir folle, si ça continue !

. …

. Ryan a enfin accepté de me rendre mon portable. Rick… Peu importe où je suis et avec qui je suis, je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi…

. …

. Rick… Je t'aime…

. …

. Notre histoire ne peut pas se résumer à une nuit platonique et un déjeuner…

. …

. Always… C'est plus qu'un mot, c'est une promesse. Notre promesse, Rick… Je t'ai assuré une nuit pleine de promesses… Je veux pouvoir les vivre, mon cœur…

 _…Flashback…_

 _Le moment était doux, sensuel et inespéré. Mais Kate venait de ralentir leurs caresses et dire qu'il était frustré serait un euphémisme. Malgré que soit son idée de stopper leurs ardeurs, elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la chaleur de ses bras._

 _Jamais encore Rick ne l'avait vue afficher un tel sourire, elle rayonnait. Elle lui piqua un baiser et s'éloigna dans un déhancher provocateur sous les yeux brillants d'envie de l'écrivain._

 _. Quand tu dis « Je nous prépare un truc à manger », c'est un façon détournée de dire « Je commande une pizza chez l'italien du bas de la rue » ? Demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant._

 _. Malheureusement tes œufs sont périmés, quant au bacon il y a quelque chose avec des poils dessus !_

 _. Euh… Dis moi que cette fois ci, il n'y a pas de cadavre dans le couloir !_

 _. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas pris le risque d'ouvrir la porte ! Je n'ai aucune envie que Ryan et Espo débarquent. J'ai d'autres idées…_

 _. Tout doux Casanova ! On mange et on repart._

 _. Même pas un…_

 _. Castle !_

 _. C'est bon, d'accord… Râla-t-il._

 _Installée contre son torse au pied du canapé, Beckett savourait ce moment hors du temps. La tête basculée en arrière sur son épaule, elle se sentait à sa place dans ses bras. Elle effleurait légèrement la cheville de son amant du bout de ses orteils. Elle le sentait frissonner à chaque assaut et elle aimait ça. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle avait sur son corps. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, leurs caresses parlaient pour eux. Mais la jeune femme brisa l'instant._

 _. Rick…_

 _. Mmhh ?_

 _. Il faut y aller…_

 _. Je sais… Dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement._

 _. Mais… Garde cet état d'esprit pour ce soir… Déclara-t-elle en rougissant._

 _. Cette phrase va me hanter toute l'après-midi !_

 _. J'espère bien…_

 _Elle se leva, et à ce moment-là, Castle sut que la petite pause venait de prendre fin. Kate allait remettre son masque de lieutenant de la criminelle ce qui revenait à remettre une certaine distance entre eux._

 _…Flashback…_

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le soleil avait disparu derrière les gratte-ciels de Manhattan. Malgré cela, Kate n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle attendait qu'une infirmière vienne la chasser pour se résoudre à le quitter.

En entrant dans la chambre de son fils, Martha ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver la jeune femme. Elles se croisaient pratiquement tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle répondit au sourire que lui lançait Beckett tout en s'approchant pour embrasser son fils.

. Des nouvelles du médecin ?

. Pour lui, le choc émotionnel violent pourrait expliquer la difficulté du réveil… Je suis tellement désolée Martha…

. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Trésor !

. Pour rien ? S'étrangla la jeune femme. Martha, il est venu pour moi…

. Darling, soyons honnêtes, vous auriez fait la même chose pour lui.

. Mais, il n'est pas flic, il n'avait pas à prendre ce risque !

. Vous valez la peine que quelqu'un prenne des risques pour vous.

. C'était mon rôle de le protéger…

. Vous étiez plutôt occupée, si j'écoute le lieutenant Ryan.

. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alexis soit du même avis…

. Laissez le temps atténuer son inquiétude. Au fond, elle sait que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

. Elle risque de perdre son père… Par ma faute…

. Katherine, ne laissez pas la réaction d'Alexis changer vos sentiments à l'égard de son père, déclara la matriarche en regardant leurs doigts enlacés.

. Oh… Euh… Je ne veux pas que Rick s'éloigne sa fille à cause de moi…

. Alexis sera toujours sa fille, Trésor. Mais est-ce que vous avez imaginé un instant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il a avec vous ?

. Qu'avons nous vraiment… ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

. La chance de connaître ce que peu de gens connaîtront un jour !

. …

. On peut se persuader d'aimer quelqu'un. On tombe sur un dentiste attentionné au sourire ravageur et on se dit qu'avec le temps ça ira. Mais croyez-moi, ça ne va jamais !

. A trop aimer, ne finit on pas toujours par souffrir…?

. La véritable question, c'est « est-il possible de trop aimer » ?

. …

. Je peux vous demander un service, Katherine ?

. Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

. Venez diner avec moi ce soir.

. Oh ! Euh…

. Je veux juste échapper à la routine de ces huit derniers jours.

. Dans ce cas, je veux bien vous aider à vous échapper ! Lui répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Devant la porte du loft, Kate se sentait angoissée. Après quelques pas timides dans l'entrée, elle chercha des yeux la fille de son partenaire.

. Elle doit être à l'étage, déclara Martha.

. Oh… Oui…

. Un verre de vin ?

. Pourquoi pas.

. Poulet, salade ?

. Oui, oui, parfait.

Kate et Martha discutaient, leurs verres de vin à la main dans la cuisine lorsqu'elles virent la jeune Castle descendre son manteau sur les épaules.

. Tu sors ?

. Elle reste ici, c'est moi qui pars !

. Alexis Castle !

. Quoi ?!

. Agir de cette façon ne changera pas les choses !

. Désolée, mais moi, je n'arrive pas à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

. Parce que tu trouves que ton attitude est plus réfléchie ?!

. Si papa est sur ce lit d'hôpital aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'elle ! S'écria la jeune femme.

Kate se sentait gênée d'assister à cette scène. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Martha dans une telle colère face à sa petite fille. Elle fuyait le regard de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était apparue en bas des escaliers. Mais la dernière réplique acerbe d'Alexis eut raison d'elle.

. Eh elle, elle est là ! Donc, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y !

. Très bien. Vous êtes pire que la peste, Kate ! Vous vous immiscez dans la vie des gens et vous les détruisez de l'intérieur !

. Alexis ! Stop ! S'écria Martha.

. Grand-mère, reste en dehors de ça. Un nombre incalculable de fois, il a frôlé la mort en vous suivant. Mais aujourd'hui, il est entre la vie et la mort par votre faute !

. J'en suis parfaitement consciente et je ne me cherche aucune excuse…

. Encore heureux !

. Alexis, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Je revis cette scène toutes les nuits depuis huit jours. Je me sens coupable de ne avoir pu intervenir. Coupable de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour éviter qu'il me suive. Coupable de ne pas avoir dit « non ! » quand il a décidé de continuer après tout ce que nous avions déjà vécu. Je suis rongée par la culpabilité... Alexis, je sais ce que tu traverses…

. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. C'est mon père Kate, mon père !

. Depuis 14 ans, je vis avec un sentiment de colère encore plus fort que celui que tu peux ressentir aujourd'hui !

. …

. Alexis, ton père va s'en sortir ! Il va se battre pour toi et pour ta grand-mère. Je suis persuadée d'une chose, il tient trop à vous pour abandonner sans lutter.

. …

. Alors oui, tu m'en veux mais j'aime ton père plus que ma propre vie. Si je le pouvais, je prendrais sa place sans la moindre hésitation pour qu'il soit avec toi et ta grand-mère ce soir.

A présent, c'est Alexis qui fuyait son regard. La jeune femme était devenu de plus en plus livide au cours du monologue de Beckett. Sa grand-mère avait raison, son attitude était puéril et impardonnable. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir ignorée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pendant huit jours.

Depuis leur soirée en tête à tête, Alexis était certaine des sentiments de Kate à l'égard de son père. Et puis, elle admirait cette femme pour sa force de caractère et sa détermination. A présent, c'est elle qui se sentait coupable d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, imaginer qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kate espérait avoir réussi à calmer les angoisses de la jeune femme. Par expérience, elle savait que l'animosité n'était qu'un dérivatif pour oublier ses peurs.

Alexis releva la tête et ne put échapper au regard de Beckett mais loin d'être chargé de reproches, il était doux et compatissant.

. Je suis désolée, Kate… Déclara la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

La jeune femme contourna le plan de travail et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la fille de son partenaire.

. Pire que la peste, hein ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

. Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée ! S'exclama Alexis en venant enlacer la jeune femme.

Beckett fut surprise par cette initiative mais elle prit part à l'étreinte.

. Poulet, salade, ça va pour tout le monde ? Ajouta la matriarche en regardant la scène attendrissante qui se jouait devant elle.

. Tu restes diner avec nous ? Demanda Kate en s'écartant pour capter le regard de la jeune Castle.

. Oui, mais si ça vous dérange, je peux…

. T'es chez toi, ce serait à moi de partir, et puis on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

. Merci, Kate.

. J't'en pris ma Puce.

* * *

Le poste était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Cette nuit-là encore, c'était les cauchemars qui avaient gagnés. Dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle se retrouvait projetée dans cette chambre miteuse avec le corps froid de Castle entre ses mains. Elle déposa son arme et son badge dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et fila dans la salle de sport.

Après avoir enfilé son short et son débardeur noir, elle banda ses doigts et s'attaqua à un sac de sable. Les coups s'enchaînaient, les gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, son souffle était de plus en plus erratique. Son champ de vision devenait flou, mais elle ne ralentissait pas pour autant, chaque frappe était plus forte que la précédente.

Kate se glissa sous le jet de la douche. Elle s'entraînait sans doute pour cela aussi ! Elle savourait la sensation légère de l'eau chaude sur son corps, elle adorait sentir chaque parcelle de son être se détendre sous les gouttelettes.

La journée avait été des plus banales, partagée entre pauses café et paperasse. Elle rêvait d'un meurtre pour occuper ses pensées. Juste un meurtre, ce n'est quand même pas grand chose… Alors quand son téléphone sonna en fin d'après-midi, ce fut une délivrance.

Beckett ! … Alexis, doucement, quoi ?! … Je suis dans l'ascenseur, j'arrive !

* * *

Kate ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle avait tellement l'impression de se retrouver sept mois en arrière sauf que cette fois, c'était lui sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle était angoissée rien qu'à l'idée de franchir cette porte. Elle se regarda dans la vitre du distributeur et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Elle poussa timidement la porte et son regard plongea dans celui bleu océan de son partenaire.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la chambre, son cœur rata un battement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui dans cette pièce.

. Salut… Dit-elle en arrivant au pied du lit.

. Euh… Bonjour…

. J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir…

. Euh… Je ne veux pas passer pour un mufle mais… Vous êtes ?

. ''…''

. Mère, peux tu me passer ton stylo. Où voulez vous que je signe ?

. Je… Euh…

. Avec un sourire pareil, je comprends que la sécurité vous est laissée passer. Donc, je signe où ?

Alexis regardait tantôt son père tantôt Kate qui baissait la tête pour tenter de cacher ses larmes.

. Monsieur Castle, pouvez-vous me donner votre souvenir le plus récent.

. Hier soir, Gina m'a appelé pour me dire que la soirée de promo de mon dernier Derrick Storm était déjà commencée. Elle râlait parce que j'étais encore en retard. Alors je suis descendu, j'ai attrapé un taxi. La foule était là, les flashs m'aveuglaient, après… Euh…

. Papa, ce n'était pas hier soir…

. Bah… Si… Enfin… Je… Bafouilla le romancier.

. Ne vous agitez pas, M. Castle.

. Richard… C'était il y a quatre ans… Ajouta sa mère alors que Kate quittait la chambre en courant.

Beckett traversa les couloirs sans même se retourner. Elle devait sortir ! Les larmes dévalaient ses joues presque aussi vite qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Quatre ans… Il venait d'oublier quatre ans de sa vie et tout particulièrement, les quatre années qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble…


	19. Chapter 19

**_Je ne vais pas être très original mais merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, vraiment._**

* * *

 _Chapitre XIX_

Kate cherchait un endroit où pleurer sans être jugée, sans avoir besoin de parler ou de se justifier de ne pas le faire.

Elle marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait laissé ses pieds la guider. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, les dernières larmes qui lui restaient passèrent la barrière de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha des balançoires… Leurs balançoires… Elle effleura doucement les anneaux métalliques du bout des doigts. Elle s'assit sur celle de gauche. Quelques mois plutôt, dans ce même parc, elle s'était mise à nue face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aujourd'hui, son mur était à terre et elle en souffrait.

Elle se sentait prête à se battre pour reconquérir son homme mais en avait-elle les armes ? En quatre ans, Castle avait tellement changé. Elle repensa aux paroles de Lanie le soir du premier meurtre.

 _Tu te souviens du Castle d'il y a quatre ans ? Celui qui faisait la Une de la presse à scandale. Celui qui partageait son lit avec une fille différente chaque soir, un séducteur arrogant et ostensible._

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle n'avait rien des femmes avec lesquelles Castle s'abandonnait le temps d'une nuit à cet époque. Et puis, Kate espérait tellement plus qu'une nuit entre ses bras…

La nuit n'avait été des plus reposantes. Elle avait délaissé les balançoires que tard dans la soirée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois seule dans son appartement, la tristesse l'envahirait pour ne la quitter qu'à l'aurore. Elle s'était allongée sous sa couette se laissant bercer par les mots doux de Castle dans son répondeur.

Lorsque le réveil sonna ce matin-là, elle aurait tant aimé que la journée d'hier ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Innocemment, elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux puisqu'une fois ouverts, la cruelle vérité la giflerait. L'obligeant à admettre qu'elle était désespérément seule dans ce grand lit froid.

Assise à son bureau, Beckett s'acharnait sur la paperasse en retard. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des ascenseurs, elle tourna la tête, espérant sans doute apercevoir Castle en sortir mais ce ne fut que sa meilleure amie. La légiste en sortit en trombe avec la détermination d'un lion face à sa proie. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, envoyant sa chaise voler à travers l'open space et fila dans la salle de repos sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses collègues. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment était une scène en plein milieu du poste.

\- Règles n°1 : Si j'ai l'air trop occupée pour parler, c'est que je le suis ! Anticipa-t-elle en se servant un café.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi !

\- Salut…

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien ! Mentit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que même le fond de teint n'arrive pas à camoufler tes cernes !

\- …

\- J'ai eu Alexis au téléphone, Honey…

\- Oh… Elle t'a tout raconté, je suppose ?

\- Oui… Mais la mémoire c'est tellement aléatoire. Rien n'est définitif, il faut juste…

\- Lanie, il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis ! Il m'a demandé où il devait me signer un autographe…

\- Laissez-vous du temps… Au fond de lui, Castle sait ce qu'il ressent pour toi !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même Lanie, il y a quatre ans, Castle n'était qu'un séducteur arrogant avec une fille différente chaque soir. Pour lui, on est de nouveau à cette époque...

\- Hé oh ! Tu ne peux pas te servir de mes phrases contre moi ! Rétorqua la légiste en souriant.

\- Le savoir nu dans les bras d'une autre, je ne le supporterais pas…

\- Je rêve ou tu deviens de plus en plus possessive ?

\- Arrête ! Ca n'a rien de drôle !

\- Honey, soit présente pour lui comme il a été présent pour toi. Après la fusillade, tu as choisi de t'éloigner. Ce n'est pas un reproche Kate, j'te comprends, mais Castle est resté jusqu'à ce que Gates le mette à la porte. Ce Castle là est en lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'en souvient pas qu'il a changé !

\- Je sais… Il est incroyable !

\- Oh oui ! Incroyable au point de mettre un raclée à Josh ! Rigola la légiste.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Oups…

\- Lanie !

\- A un moment, il a pensé que tu avais pu passer la nuit chez le Dr. Mobylette. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, Josh lui aurait dit que tu étais sous la douche pour récupérer de votre nuit mouvementée et ils se sont battus jusqu'à ce qu'un voisin vienne les séparer.

\- Comment il a pu croire ça ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je dirais qu'il simplement amoureux comme un gamin.

\- Je trouve ça terrifiant…

\- Moi, je trouve ça mignon !

\- Lanie, comment je vais faire ?

\- Montre lui à quel point il compte pour toi !

\- Lui montrer ? Je ne vais pas arriver dans sa chambre et me jeter sur ses lèvres… Si ?

\- Peut-être pas comme ça… Vous pouvez parler un peu avant quand même…

\- Dommage…

\- Katherine Beckett ! Je suis outrée ! S'exclama Lanie.

\- Oh c'est bon, arrête un peu, tu veux !

\- Alors comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

\- T'as, sans doute, raison. Je vais commencer par lui laisser du temps…

\- Oh non ! La coupa-t-elle. J'ai dit « VOUS laisser du temps » !

\- Qu'est ce que ça change au fond ?

\- Je te connais Kate, tu vas te lancer à fond dans ta carrière, te réveiller dans dix ans et à ce moment là, tu te rendras compte que ton boulot ne te fait pas de câlins ! Alors que tu as un doudou à portée de main !

\- Un doudou ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Parfaitement ! Je dois y retourner, on finit cette discussion autour d'un verre de vin ce soir ?

\- Non...

\- Non ?

\- Je crois que j'ai doudou à aller voir…

\- Bonne initiative ! Sourit Lanie en sortant de la salle de pause.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, l'ambiance était quelque peu glaciale entre Martha et Castle. La matriarche ignorait comment agir avec son fils. Elle se sentait tellement mal pour Beckett, la voir partir les larmes aux bords des yeux lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler, se demandant comment la jeune femme réagirait en voyant son numéro s'afficher.

L'infirmière venait de terminer les prises de constantes et quittait la chambre de l'écrivain. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'acharnait sur des mots fléchés.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en quatre ans dans nos vie ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Quatre ans, ça laisse de la place pour pas mal de chose…

\- Ouais… Quatre ans…

\- Ne te tracasse pas l'esprit, ajouta sa mère avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va revenir ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle passerait dans l'après-midi pour être sûre que tout va bien.

\- Pas l'infirmière, Mère…

\- Oh… Répondit Martha.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Richard, certaines choses ont changé depuis la soirée de promo du dernier Derrick Storm. Tu vas le découvrir petit à petit…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de les découvrir…

\- Vraiment ? La mémoire est revenue ?!

\- Disons qu'elle… Euh… Enfin… Qu'elle n'est pas vraiment… Partie… Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- J'te demande pardon ?! S'écria Martha.

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas osé faire ça !

\- Euh…

\- Richard Alexander Rodgers ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Elle se souvient de ma déclaration ! Je l'ai vue mourir dans cette ambulance, mon cœur s'est arrêté en même temps que sien. Mais elle s'en fout en fait !

\- Toute cette mascarade n'est qu'une vengeance ?! Non mais t'as quel âge, bon sang ?!

\- Elle m'a menti pendant huit mois… Huit mois qu'elle me sourit en sachant ce que je ressens pour elle !

\- Et plutôt que de lui demander pourquoi, tu as voulu qu'elle souffre autant que tu avais souffert. Je trouve ça puéril, Richard !

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Elle prétend m'aimer alors que pendant huit mois, elle a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ce jour-là. Et c'est moi qui suis puéril ?!

\- Oui !

\- Je ne suis bon qu'à flatter son égo en la suivant partout ! Mais tout ce cirque est terminé !

\- Arrête, tu ne crois pas vraiment ce que tu dis !

\- Oh si ! Je ne vais arrêter de faire d'une personne une priorité, alors que je ne suis pour elle qu'une option ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Une option ? S'étrangla Martha. Tu penses sincèrement que Katherine te considère comme une option ?

\- Oui !

\- Cette femme t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ! Elle ne t'a pas demandé de jouer aux billes, bon sang !

\- J'aurais sans doute préféré ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle pouvait simplement avoir peur ?

\- M'aimer fait peur ? De mieux en mieux !

\- Oui t'aimer peut la terroriser. Elle a déjà perdu l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Tu ne t'es pas dit que te perdre aussi l'effrayer ?

\- Arrête de lui trouver une excuse !

\- Pendant plus d'une semaine, Katherine a passé ses soirées sur cette chaise, elle y aurait même passé ses nuits, des larmes pleins les yeux, sa main dans la tienne en espérant que tu t'en sortes !

\- …

\- Tu réalises que tu lui as laissé croire toute une nuit que tu n'avais plus le moindre souvenir de tout ce que vous aviez vécu ensemble ?

\- Je…

\- Laisse moi finir ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu lui as laissé croire toute une nuit que tu ne te souvenais plus d'elle ! Tu l'as rayée de ta vie, Richard ! Allant même jusqu'à te conduire en séducteur de bas étages !

\- … Mais…

\- Tu comptais nous mentir jusqu'à quand ? Demanda amèrement sa mère. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu réalises que ton comportement n'a pas seulement affecté la femme de ta vie mais aussi ta fille.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir !

\- Comment vas-tu annoncer ça à Alexis ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt d'y réfléchir ! Comme je n'ai plus rien n'à faire là, je vais te laisser seul avec ta conscience.

\- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il alors que sa mère sortait de sa chambre. Je suis désolé, maman…

\- J'espère bien. Repose toi et cherche la meilleure manière, s'il y en a une, d'annoncer la nouvelle aux deux femmes de ta vie…

En fermant la porte de la chambre, Martha avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle héla un taxi et rentra au loft, espérant ne pas y trouver Alexis. Elle n'aurait pas la force de la regarder en face et ce n'était surement pas à elle de lui avouer la vérité.

* * *

Plus les heures passées, plus Kate était angoissée rien qu'en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle cherchait une façon de lancer la conversation sans fondre en larmes ou se jeter sur lui pour goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres.

Assise face à son ordinateur, l'horloge en plein écran, elle fixait la trotteuse espérant la faire avancer plus vite. Si dans les trois prochaines minutes, aucun meurtre n'était commis, elle aurait sa soirée de libre pour rejoindre son homme.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute. Son manteau sur les épaules, son portable dans une main, ses clefs dans l'autre, elle était prête à fuir le 12th.

Trente secondes… Puis…

Un corps a été découvert dans une ruelle sur Lexington Avenue, déclara Ryan.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle regarda tristement la trotteuse qui continuait de tourner. Elle était frustrée et passablement énervée ce qui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Les deux lieutenants s'abstinrent de toutes remarques de peur que la foudre ne s'abatte sur eux.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Castle se repassait en boucles les dernières paroles de sa mère.

Il avait réagi comme un enfant de quatre ans. Comment avait-il osé lui demander où signer un autographe ? Son comportement était tout simplement cruel et impardonnable. De toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait pu faire, celle là explosait tous les scores.

D'un geste déterminé, il attrapa son téléphone. Le doigt au dessus du numéro de la jeune femme, il hésita puis finalement, il le reposa. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Déjà que son attitude était lâche mais alors lui expliquer la situation au téléphone serait encore pire.

Castle avait envoyé un message à sa fille pour lui demander de passer après ses cours. La jeune femme lui avait répondu qu'elle finissait vers 18h00 par un cours d'économie et qu'elle passerait directement après. Alors plus ou moins patiemment, quelque peu nerveux, il attendait.

Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte, il se raidit. La discussion avec Alexis avait été longue et houleuse. La jeune femme lui reprochait son attitude immature et stupide. Ce qui surprit le plus l'écrivain dans cet échange, ce fut le comportement de sa fille envers Kate. Par le passé, et ce plus d'une fois, la jeune femme s'était emportée contre sa partenaire mais ce soir, elle était de son côté. Ignorant ses justifications, elle s'était rangée du coté de sa muse. Le sourire niais qu'avait provoqué cette pensée lui avait valu une réflexion de la part de sa fille mais il n'en avait cure.

Alors qu'Alexis venait de sortir furieuse de sa chambre, il regarda son téléphone espérant un appel de Beckett. Il appréhendait de plus en plus la confrontation avec la jeune femme mais il savait que plus il attendrait plus le dialogue serait difficile.

* * *

Sachant qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus ce soir, Kate avait renvoyé Ryan et Esposito chez eux. Elle bouillonnait dans la voiture regardant sa montre sans vraiment y lire l'heure. Elle hésita un court instant à enclencher le gyrophare pour sortir au plus vite des embouteillages mais elle se résigna.

Elle souffla de soulagement en apercevant une place de stationnement juste devant l'hôpital St Vincent. Finalement, elle serait presque dans les temps. Mais le sort sembla s'acharner sur elle, lorsque le conducteur qui la précédait s'y gara. Beckett eu soudainement envie de sortir de sa voiture, de lui coller sa plaque sous le nez, en lui demandant de virer sa caisse de là mais elle s'était engagée dans la police pour servir cette ville pas pour en profiter allègrement.

Finalement, Beckett arriva devant l'hôpital avec la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir ce soir mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, elle tenta. Elle vit Alexis sortir en trombe et monter dans un taxi. Elle essaya de la rattraper mais le taxi se fondit dans la nuit.

Les couloirs étaient d'un calme religieux, nul doute que les visites étaient terminées. Elle rejoignait la chambre de son écrivain en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Cependant, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna avec son plus grand sourire.

\- Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? Demanda sèchement l'infirmière.

\- Euh… Je suis Katherine Beckett, je viens voir Richard Castle.

\- Oh… Malheureusement, les visites sont terminées…

\- Je suis… sa… eh bien... en fait... je suis...

\- Je suis désolée mais qui vous êtes ou qui vous n'êtes pas ne change rien… Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.

\- Vous m'avez forcément déjà croisée. Je viens chaque jours depuis une semaine, je passe des heures dans sa chambre, s'il vous plait… Supplia-t-elle.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter puis ajouta.

\- Je suis désolée mais…

\- Pas longtemps, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, je vous en pris… La coupa-t-elle.

\- Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas… Revenez demain à partir de 10h. Ce soir, je dois respecter les consignes et le bien-être des patients…

\- Oui… Bien sûr… Je comprends… Merci quand même…

Beckett tourna les talons, enfouit la tête dans ses épaules et les mains au fond de ses poches. D'une main, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et de l'autre, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- A demain Mademoiselle, lui lança l'infirmière.

\- Oui… Peut-être… Déclara-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Mariaulemen84 : J'ai un petit peu de retard sur ce que tu avais prévu mais voilà la suite ^^_**

 ** _Laetitialfw : Merci pour ton commentaire. La discussion entre Kate et Castle s'annonce difficile mais elle l'aime alors il devrait sans tirer sans une balle entre les deux yeux._**

 ** _Castlefan : Perdue ? Il perd connaissance, elle lui avoue se souvenir de sa déclaration et lui avoue qu'elle l'aime aussi. Castle est blessé et en colère. Inconsciemment il souhaite qu'elle souffre autant qu'il a souffert, alors il se venge et feint l'amnésie. Seulement il a besoin de réponses et il l'aime encore malgré tout alors il avoue à sa mère que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. J'espère que le résumé est assez clair, je suis désolé de t'avoir perdu._**

* * *

 _Chapitre XX_

Malheureusement, cette nuit n'avait pas échappé à la règle qui régissait les précédentes.

En temps normal, Katherine Beckett ne se serait jamais posée autant de questions. Elle aurait simplement saisi le taureau par les cornes et aurait agi. Elle aurait réfléchi qu'a posteriori des conséquences que ses actes ont eu ou aurait pu avoir. Mais depuis peu, cette Beckett téméraire et spontanée avait laissé place à une femme cogitant sans cesse.

Cependant, malgré toutes les interrogations qui la rongeaient, c'était une certitude qui l'ébranlait. Elle avait trop à perdre… Elle était tiraillée entre la peur de le brusquer et celle de le laisser quitter sa vie sans se battre pour lui… Pour eux… Pour ce qu'ils pourraient vivre… Pour ce qu'ils étaient si proches de vivre…

Kate passa lentement une de ses mains sur son visage.

 _Sois honnête avec toi-même, Kate. Si je ne vais pas le rejoindre ce matin, je repousserais l'échéance indéfiniment n'ayant pas le courage d'y aller…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle inspira et envoya valser sa couette comme une petite fille le matin de Noël. Elle sauta de son lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude alors que la buée emplissait déjà la pièce. Elle s'étira en levant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à se lasser de la douceur de l'eau sur son corps tendu.

Même sous sa douche, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son écrivain. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle était totalement éprise de cet homme.

Au début, Richard Castle, ce n'était qu'un portrait en page six du Ledger. Ce n'était qu'un nom sur le livre de chevet de sa mère ou un sourire charmeur sur la quatrième de couverture.

Mais après le 09 Janvier 1999, sans même le savoir, l'écrivain est devenu bien plus pour cette jeune femme. Elle avait puisé dans ses livres la force qui lui permettait de survivre à la vie. Richard Castle était une étincelle dans la nuit noire qui emplissait sa vie.

Et alors qu'elle tentait de subsister, il avait fait irruption dans sa vie d'une manière peu académique. Pour la fanatique du contrôle qu'elle est, cet homme-enfant était imbuvable. Il était trop arrogant à son goût, trop vivant, trop dissipé, trop volage, trop attirant, trop désinvolte… Le maître incontesté du macabre était trop, tout simplement.

Mais avec le temps, il lui avait laissé entrapercevoir une autre facette de l'homme mystérieux qu'il était. Elle trouvait en lui un fils aimant, un père attentionné, un homme adorable, un partenaire indiscutable, un ami indispensable, un meilleur ami irremplaçable. Elle ne s'imaginait tout bonnement plus vivre sans lui.

Depuis peu, elle osait enfin s'avouer qu'elle aimait. Elle l'aimait lui, pas son compte en banque ou l'image publique, non, elle était folle de Richard Rodgers. Il était tellement aux antipodes de ce que les journaux griffonnaient à son sujet, qu'il ne pouvait en être que plus attirant.

Kate n'était pas le genre de femme à tergiverser pendant 20 ans pour savoir ce qu'elle allait porter. Néanmoins, elle était prise dans un dilemme. Elle tentait de trouver ce qui ne paraîtrait ni trop aguicheur ni trop prude. La jeune femme opta finalement pour un jean bleu foncé moulant, une chemise blanche cintrée et une paire de talons hauts. Elle releva ses cheveux laissant quelques mèches en liberté. Elle termina par un brin de maquillage pour masquer la fatigue et illuminer son regard. Elle attrapa son manteau, ses clefs, son sac à main et sortit de chez elle un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Au feu à l'angle de la 57th et de la 8th Avenue, elle aperçut une enseigne de café qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Castle lui apportait son café préféré, tous les matins, depuis quatre ans. Quoi de plus symbolique que d'arriver avec un de ces cafés aujourd'hui. Elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son coté, et leur « je t'aime » dissimulé était sans doute la meilleure de toutes. Elle espérait voir apparaître sur son visage un sourire semblable à celui que lui procurait cette petite attention.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, dire qu'elle était sereine serait un mensonge. Elle souffla et passa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gobelets, sourit, frappa et poussa la dernière barrière entre elle et son écrivain.

En entendant les coups à sa porte, Castle soupira. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'écouter une nouvelle fois les remontrances de sa mère. Il ne se sentait pas capable de réaffronter le regard empli de pitié et de colère de sa fille. Il ne sentait pas capable de sourire aux sous-entendus de l'infirmière. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supplier le médecin pour sortir plus tôt. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Il demandait pas grand chose au fond, juste quelques heures…

Et comme une éclaircie un jour de pluie, Katherine Beckett entra dans sa chambre. Son doux parfum de cerise se répandit dans la pièce pour son plus grand plaisir. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux cafés, son cœur se fendit et son mensonge lui revint en pleine figure.

D'un geste timide, elle lui tendit son gobelet. Il avança sa main et lorsqu'il referma ses doigts autour, il les posa délicatement sur ceux de sa partenaire. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir interrompre ce contact dans lequel ils s'attardaient plus que nécessaire. Comme dans la normalité des choses, ce fut Beckett qui ôta ses doigts la première. Castle sentit le froid envahir son être et une sinistre impression d'abandon s'empara de lui.

\- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle timidement.

\- ...

\- Vous vous rappelez de moi ?

Comment oublier un tel visage ? Un tel charisme même quand elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ? Comment oublier la femme qui accapare vos pensées depuis des lustres ?

 _Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Kate !_ Pensa-t-il.

\- On s'est vu, il y a deux jours, ajouta-t-elle face à son mutisme.

\- Oui, je me souviens, déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Il se tortilla dans son lit, fixant le liquide noir qui ondulait légèrement dans le gobelet cartonné. Ce jeu cruel avait assez duré, il se devait d'être sincère et franc.

Toujours debout à coté du lit, l'angoisse reprenait ses droits dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour enchaîner sur des banalités mais Castle la devança en levant les yeux sur elle.

\- Kate, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait…

Elle se positionna dans le fauteuil à gauche de son lit sans le quitter des yeux. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il avait le même le soir où il était revenu au poste afin de s'excuser d'avoir rouvert le dossier de sa mère. Elle s'attendait au pire, retenant son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je… Je vous ai menti, Kate…

\- Pardon ? S'enquit-elle surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ton sourire ou ton shampoing à la cerise. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu prends ton café avec deux dose de vanille. Je n'ai pas oublié que ton animal préféré c'est l'éléphant pour leur force et leur loyauté. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu adore les plats à emporté. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu parles le russe à merveille depuis ton semestre à Kiev. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as toujours été là pour Alexis. Je n'ai pas oublié que tes soirées avec Lanie autour d'un verre de vin sont sacrées. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu roules des yeux quand je t'exaspère. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu mordilles le bout du marqueur quand tu t'acharnes face au tableau blanc. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu te mords la lèvre inférieure dans de nombreuses situations. Je n'ai pas oublié que ton rêve le plus fou était de présider la cour suprême. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu détournes le regard quand tu veux m'observer en douce mais que mes yeux sont déjà sur toi. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu dors armée. Je n'ai pas oublié notre baiser sous couverture qui me donne encore la chair de poule. Je n'ai pas oublié que le jour où tu marieras se sera le bon, le seul et l'unique. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu gardes la bague de ta mère pour te souvenir de la vie que tu as perdu et la montre de ton père pour celle que tu as contribué à sauver. Je n'ai pas oublié les quatre meilleures années de ma vie…

Castle détourna le regard face à celui perçant de la jeune femme. Beckett n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Elle était simplement là, en face de lui, le dévisageant. Elle ne criait pas, ou du moins pas encore.

\- Kate, j't'en pris, dis quelque chose…

Son regard s'intensifia. En se préparant ce matin, elle était bien loin de s'imaginer que ce rendez-vous se passerait ainsi. Elle n'avait même pas la force de parler alors encore moins de crier.

\- Pourquoi ? Articula-t-elle, quelques minutes plus tard, la gorge serrée.

\- Parce… Parce que… Tu m'as menti…

Il n'eut même pas besoin de préciser la nature de son mensonge. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa partenaire se voiler, il sut qu'elle comprenait.

\- Je ne pourrais pas oublier ton regard dans cette chambre d'hôpital où tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux en me disant que tu ne te souvenais pas.

\- Tu… Tu t'es vengé ? Tu m'as laissé croire pendant deux jours que nous n'avions plus rien en commun ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Je… Euh… Oui…

\- A quel moment tu t'es dis que ça pouvait arranger les choses entre nous ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je n'y pas vraiment réfléchi… J'étais simplement blessé…

\- Tu étais blessé ?! Pauvre chou ! Je sais que tu as l'amnésie facile mais n'oublie quand même pas que j'ai pris une balle ce jour-là !

\- Tu m'as avoué la réciprocité de tes sentiments parce que tu pensais que j'allais y passer. Désolé mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Kate… J'aurais très bien comprendre que tu ne voulais voir en moi qu'un simple ami.

Beckett tomba dénue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, ils étaient destinés à sa mère. Et monsieur osait prendre ça à la légère, il prenait cela pour de la pitié ? Elle pensait le connaître mais en vérité, il n'était que rancune et amertume. Kate se trouvait stupide de ne serait-ce que d'avoir pensé que le grand Richard Castle serait capable d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à l'aimer.

Castle venait de replonger les yeux dans son café. Il n'avait même pas le courage de soutenir son regard.

\- J'étais prête, Castle. Le midi où l'on a mangé ensemble au pied de mon canapé, j'étais prête…

\- Kate, je…

\- J'avais confiance en toi ! Naïvement, je pensais que ce que nous avions vécu comptait un tant soit peu…

\- Evidemment que ça compte !

\- Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu retourner dans les Hampton et remettre le couvert avec Gina mais me mentir pour me punir…

\- Gina ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec Gina, c'est juste toi et moi !

\- Juste toi et moi ?! Laisse moi rire ! Si c'était « juste toi et moi », tu serais venue me demander des explications au lieu de jouer avec ce qui me fragilise depuis des mois…

\- Huit mois, Kate ! Alors que je n'ai réussi qu'à tenir que deux nuits ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Désolée, j'ignorais que l'on tenait les comptes !

\- Comment tu as pu me sourire pendant huit mois en sachant ce que je ressentais pour toi ?

\- J'ai eu peur Castle ! J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de tout perdre. J'étais une femme détruite dans cette chambre d'hôpital et tu me regardais en attendant tellement de choses de moi… Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Tellement de choses ? Juste un « moi aussi » ou « il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, Castle » !

\- Ce n'était pas si simple, et tu le sais !

\- Evidement, avec toi rien n'est simple. Il a fallu que je te mente à mon tour pour qu'on ai cette conversation !

\- Arrête de trouver une excuse à ton comportement… Le coupa-t-elle, excédée. Il n'y en a pas…

\- Parce que tu trouve que l'éloignement est une excuse valable ? T'as préféré tout contrôler seule… Mais Kate, il y a un jour où tu te rendras compte que l'on ne peut pas vivre sereinement sans laisser les autres s'occuper de soi. Mais quand ce jour arrivera, je ne serais plus là. J'en ai ma claque d'attendre un geste de ta part…

Elle sentit les larmes arrivaient à la bordure de ses yeux. Elle avait chaud et envie de vomir mais elle ne devait pas craquer, pas devant lui en tout cas.

\- Pour être celle que tu idéalises, celle sur laquelle tu fantasmes dans tes romans, je devais travailler sur moi. Je suis une thérapie pour tenter d'accepter tout ce qui a pu se passer ce jour-là, absolument tout...

\- Une thérapie ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Tu aimes tellement être brisée, Kate… Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle resta interdite, elle venait de recevoir une gifle phénoménale. Elle aurait, sans doute, préféré un coup dans l'estomac que de devoir encaisser ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas la force de renvoyer la balle, elle retenait ses larmes qui menacer de couler. Son cœur s'était réveillé avec lui, et malheureusement, il s'éteignait à cause de lui…

\- Excusez moi mais vous êtes dans un hôpital. Il faudrait baisser d'un ton, déclara un médecin en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- De toute façon… Je partais, déclara la jeune femme en attrapant son manteau.

Beckett hésita un quart de seconde et finalement, elle le regarda avant de quitter la pièce. Elle put voir dans ses yeux bleus océan qu'il regrettait déjà ses mots mais le mal était déjà fait… C'était trop tard…

Dans le couloir, elle entendit Castle supplier le médecin de la rattraper mais elle accéléra le pas et quitta Saint Vincent le cœur lourd.

* * *

Allongée dans son bain, elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Depuis deux semaines, elle errait comme une âme en peine entre le quatrième étage du 12th et son appartement n'arrivant pas à oublier cet homme.

Kate se laissa glisser sous l'eau pour en sortir les cheveux mouillés. Elle remonta ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour les mettre en arrière. La jeune femme attrapa sa serviette légèrement chaude et s'enveloppa dedans dans un souffle de contentement. Elle enfila un pull et un jean choisi au hasard et s'apprêtait à s'écrouler sur son canapé lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

Elle fut surprise de le trouvait là, aucune nouvelle en quinze jours et Castle atterrissait à 22h, trempé jusqu'aux os, sur le pas sa porte. Elle laissa ses yeux dévorer son torse musclé que sa chemise humide moulait à la perfection.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Castle ?

\- Toi !

Rick hésita un instant. S'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, elle lui collera une balle entre les deux yeux pour une telle audace. Mais il était prêt à courir ce risque. Il s'empara de ses lèvres. Kate ne répondit pas au baiser, et finalement, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castle pour se défaire de son emprise.

\- La passion ne peut pas résoudre tous nos problèmes, Castle !

Elle voulu lui claquer la porte au nez mais l'écrivain glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-cKate, attends, s'il te plait ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, on sera comme tous les autres couples. On aura nos coups de gueule, nos malentendus et nos non-dits, surtout des non-dits nous connaissant, ajouta-t-il. Quelques journées noires et à l'avenir j'espère quelques nuits blanches. Mais Kate, croire en l'amour c'est tout ce qui compte au fond !

Il s'approcha doucement et caressa sa joue du bout de son pouce. La jeune femme aurait pu le repousser mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle s'humecta les lèvres d'envie et Castle fondit sur ces dernières. Mon dieu, elle avait oublié qu'il embrassait si bien. Elle laissa ses mains vagabondaient dans les cheveux de son amant, alors que les siennes s'étaient posées dans le creux de ses reins.

Il lui intima de reculer et la colla contre la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux partagée entre l'étonnement et la colère. Dans un mouvement viril, il rapprocha leurs bassins lui tirant un gémissement de surprise, sans délaisser ses lèvres pour autant.

Plaquée contre cette porte, si proche de son partenaire, elle se sentait défaillir. Elle sentit langue de Rick caresser sa lèvre inférieure et sans lutter elle le laissa approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se redécouvraient, se caressaient, s'apprivoisaient, se délectaient l'une de l'autre. L'échange devint rapidement fougueux et exigent mais Castle décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps… Ou plutôt toute la nuit pour s'aimer.

Il quitta ses lèvres et balaya délicatement ses cheveux sur le côté pour déposer une multitude de petits baisers au creux de son cou. Il était enivré par ce doux parfum de cerise qui s'envolait à chaque mouvement. Sa bouche avait élu domicile sous son oreille où il aspirait sa peau entre ses lèvres afin de la marquer. Il sut qu'il venait de trouver un de ses points sensibles lorsqu'un cri de plaisir lui échappa.

\- Et… Si je… J'avais… été avec quelqu'un ? Haleta-t-elle.

\- C'est le cas ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Non mais…

\- Donc je peux continuer ? La coupa-t-il.

\- T'as même plutôt intérêt !

Kate sentit alors une de ses mains glisser de sa hanche à sa fesse. Puis elles passèrent atrocement lentement sous son pull. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner. Elle sentit ses seins pointer et un chaleur familière commença à naître entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres.

\- Castle…

Ses doigts étaient à peine sur sa peau et elle ne tenait déjà plus. Elle se surpris à ne même plus reconnaître sa voix devenue rauque par le désir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec un autre que lui, il était doux mais incroyablement possessif. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses amants guider leurs ébats mais Castle menait le bal et étrangement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il caressa sensuellement son ventre, remonta le long de ses côtes et le pull finit quelque part sur le sol du salon. Il effleura de ses pouces la peau au dessus de son soutien gorge.

Kate passa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de l'écrivain, le bruit de sa barbe naissante l'électrisa. Désirant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Elle les défit un par un et chaque parcelle de son corps nouvellement découverte fut parsemée d'un baiser brulant. Castle ne pensait pas survivre à leur étreinte. Le dernier bouton céda et elle déposa donc ses lèvres juste à la bordure de sa ceinture.

\- Kate…

Elle sourit contre sa peau, elle aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. En manque de ses lèvres, elle se redressa et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice de son homme. Inconsciemment, elle passa ses doigts sur la sienne. Castle qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, l'attira à lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, il se voulait rassurant. Cette nuit était la leur, les doutes et les blessures n'y avaient plus leur place.

En se détachant de ses lèvres, elle rencontra son regard assombri par le désir. Elle l'emmena dans un nouveau baiser bien plus urgent tout en ondulant du bassin rapprochant leurs intimités. Les gémissements remplirent la pièce.

\- Castle… Ma chambre…

Il la souleva et les guida vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il la déposa sur le lit en recouvrant son corps. Ses main glissèrent de sa poitrine à ses flancs jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de son jean. Mais il s'arrêta et remonta ses doigts dans son dos, non sans un grognement de mécontentement.

Frustrée qu'il la torture ainsi, elle inversa leurs positions. A califourchon sur ses cuisses, elle affichait un sourire vainqueur.

\- Kate… Je ne n'avais pas fini ! Râla-t-il.

\- Désolée chaton… Mais tu te traines un peu…. Déclara-t-elle en happant sa lèvre inférieure.

Allongée sur son partenaire, elle laissa vagabonder sa main entre leurs corps impatients. Kate descendit son jean et remonta dans une démarche féline le long de ses jambes. Elle passa atrocement lentement sa main sur sa virilité plus qu'évidente.

Kate… Arrête ça... Je ne vais jamais tenir…

Elle sourit et fut surprise lorsque Castle la plaqua sur le matelas. La trouvant trop habillé, il s'attaqua sans la moindre hésitation au jean de sa partenaire. Le corps qui occupait ses fantasmes les plus fous était en sous-vêtements bleus nuit en face de lui. Il la trouvait tout bonnement sublime, il était sans voix. Il taquina du bout des doigts le haut de son string qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, la faisant haleter davantage si cela fut possible. Elle lâchait totalement prise la rendant encore plus désirable.

Castle détacha de manière experte son soutien-gorge et fondit sur son sein gauche. Elle sentit son souffle s'approcher et agrippa les draps. Il titilla du bout de sa langue son téton alors qu'il faisait rouler entre son index et son pouce son jumeau. Ses lèvres glissèrent entre ses monts et il recommença la même torture avec son sein droit. Il éveillait des zones sensibles dont elle ignorait l'existence.

L'écrivain posa ses mains sur sa hanche en la regardant dans les yeux comme pour obtenir l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Heureux qu'elle ne fuit pas, il quitta ses lèvres pour l'intérieur de sa cuisse. En peu de temps, le morceau de dentelle quitta l'équation.

Elle se redressa et la vision de Castle entre ses cuisses qui s'occupait activement de son intimité la fit rougir. Il était doux et attentionné dans ses caresses, elle se sentait décoller rien qu'en sentant la langue de son amant jouer avec son clitoris. Elle laissa ses doigts vagabonder doucement dans ses cheveux et raffermit sa prise lorsque Castle immisça son majeur en elle. Après de légers va-et-vient, elle resserra les cuisses autour de son visage et Beckett s'envola dans son premier orgasme.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût, elle le voulait lui, lui dans sa totalité. Elle empoigna ses fesses et le tira à elle, s'emparant de sa bouche avec avidité et encercla sa taille de ses jambes interminables.

\- Kate…

\- Hmmm ?

\- T'as des préservatifs ?

\- Euh… Oui… Le tiroir à droite.

Il s'étira afin d'atteindre la table de nuit. Chaque centimètre du corps de la jeune femme était consumé par le désir et sentir son érection contre son bas-ventre n'arrangea rien à son état.

\- Lieutenant, une boîte neuve ! Vous avez des projets ?

\- Hum… Tu n'as pas idée…

Alors qu'il se débattait avec l'emballage, elle s'en saisit et le déroula sur sa longueur.

Ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent et dans un mouvement de rein, Castle s'immisça en elle. Il attendit qu'elle s'habitue à lui et lorsqu'il la sentit se tortiller contre son bas-ventre, il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Elle haletait sous la puissance dont il faisait preuve.

Elle se sentait partir, c'était tout bonnement fabuleux. De son côté, Castle sentait également son moment approcher à grands pas, mais il se refusait de partir sans elle. Dans un dernier assaut, elle laissa une vague de plaisir la submerger.

\- Castle… Je vais… Oh mon dieu…

Son corps engourdi s'enflamma. Elle arqua son dos pour se dresser contre son torse, ses ongles maltraitèrent son dos et elle implosa autour de lui.

\- Riiiiiiiick !

La sentir perdre pied sous le poids de son corps eut raison de lui et il rendit les armes.

Il retomba en sueur sur le corps de sa partenaire et bien plus que ça à présent. Elle affichait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres et il en fut ravi. Il se retira progressivement, laissant Kate en manque de lui. Elle ne se serait jamais crue aussi dépendant d'un homme et pourtant, elle voulait encore le sentir en elle. Elle se redressa et vint se positionner sur ses cuisses.

\- Kate… On vient à peine de s'allonger… Je reste un homme pas un lapin ! Ria-t-il.

\- C'est à mon tour de te faire perdre la tête, Writer Man… Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Le second round s'acheva et elle vint se lover dans ses bras où elle s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers ses persiennes pour venir effleurer son visage encore endormi. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Elle étendit son bras et tapota à côté d'elle. Prise dans un vent de panique, elle se redressa et fut soulagée en constatant qu'un jean et une chemise gisait sur le sol de sa chambre.

Rick apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec deux tasses à café encore fumante. Il sourit et s'approcha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non, ça c'est sur, c'était pas un rêve ! Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors t'as aimé ?

Elle s'en voulu de poser une telle question, on aurait dit une adolescente après ses premiers rapports sexuels. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé.

\- Oh oui !

\- Même le moment où ?

\- Surtout le moment où, j'ai adoré !

\- Bien, moi aussi, sourit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Castle brisa l'instant.

\- Alors… C'est du sérieux ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Euh… Oui !

\- Très bien, pour moi aussi ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Mais… Rick… C'est la première et dernière fois que l'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller !

\- Pourquoi ? On est plutôt doués !

\- Peut-être mais je te l'ai dit hier soir, c'est stupide de croire que la passion peut résoudre tous nos problèmes.

\- Bien lieutenant.

Il déposa sa tasse et prit celle de Beckett. Il s'allongea sur elle et commença à laisser ses mains redécouvrir ce territoire qu'il avait exploré toute la nuit.

\- Rick… Haleta-t-elle. Je vais être en retard… Il faut que j'aille à la douche…

\- Je ne trouve pas très prudent de te laisser y aller seule…

\- Castle, c'est mon boulot et en général, tu n'es jamais très loin ! Répondit-elle essayant de lui échapper sans se débattre pour autant.

\- Je parlais de la douche Kate… Répondit-il alors que ses lèvres se firent de plus en plus audacieuses.

\- Rick… Stop… On reprendra ce soir mais je dois vraiment y aller…

\- Très bien… Répondit-il frustré.

\- Merci Babe.

Elle lui piqua un baiser langoureux et fila vers la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil.

\- A très bientôt, j'espère…

\- ''…''

\- Trop tôt ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire gêné.

\- Oui, Castle ! Beaucoup trop tôt même.

Il tomba sur l'oreiller de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par les effluves de cerise qui lui parvenait. Il afficha un sourire épanoui. Il se sentait renaître et ça ne faisait que commencer. Always...

 _...FIN..._

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini... Merci... Pour vos commentaires, pour le simple fait de m'avoir lu... Merci.**_


End file.
